Raven
by DarkestWriterEver
Summary: Raven le célèbre justicier masqué se trouvant être Yû Kanda, le riche héritié de la famille Kanda, lutte contre le crime dans la ville de Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

[ chapitre 1 ]

Un gigantesque signal illuminait le ciel nuageux de la ville de Gotham. Celui-ci brillait du haut du toit du commissariat. Il avait été allumé par le commissaire Tiedoll pour appeler le célèbre Raven, justicier qui, comme son nom l'indiquait était inspiré d'un corbeau. Ledit Raven, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus arriva enfin sur le toit, habillé tout de noir et masqué comme toujours. Le policier s'empressa donc de lui exposer la situation. Un homme avait été retrouvé la tête tranchée avec, côté de lui, une carte représentant un joker. Le criminel, se faisant appeler lui-même Joker, tuait homme, femme et enfant sans le moindre remord. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ni la police ni Raven n'avait jamais réussi à l'attraper. Ils n'avaient même pas pu voir son visage car il se cachait toujours derrière un masque de clown. Le brun se dirigea donc, accompagné de Tiedoll, vers le lieu du meurtre. La scène s'était passée dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'occupait la victime, Sheryl Camelott, un procureur. Du sang recouvrait le sol de la pièce. Le commissaire eut une grimace de dégoût. Il avait l'habitude de voir des meurtres, mais ceux de ce Joker étaient toujours sanglants. Le vieil homme et Raven cherchèrent des indices pour trouver l'identité du meurtrier mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Le Joker était un professionnel. Il ne laissait jamais aucune empreinte. Raven jura. Ne pouvoir rien faire contre ledit Joker l'énervait au plus au point. Régulièrement des cadavres étaient retrouvés avec la tête coupée et dans une flaque de sang. Tous ces meurtres étaient orchestrés par la même personne, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne pouvait rien faire. Il soupira de frustration puis sortit de l'hôtel. Il monta sur la moto qui l'avait conduit jusqu'au lieu du meurtre avant de rentrer chez lui, c'est-à-dire le manoir Kanda. Yû Kanda était son nom. Le dernier de la famille Kanda. Il entra par son repère secret qui se trouvait au sous-sol. Une fois dans le repère, il enleva son costume de Raven et s'habilla d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, restant donc pied nu. Lorsqu'il entra dans le manoir, Lavi son majordome l'accueillit. Kanda lui expliqua que le Joker était l'origine d'un nouveau meurtre. Le roux le regarda sans rien dire. Après tout il ne pouvait rien faire. Après un soupire de dépit, Kanda demanda au rouquin s'il savait où se trouvait un certain Alma. Ayant eu sa réponse, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Il toqua la porte puis entra.

"Salut Yû-chan !" S'exclama un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en se précipitant vers ledit Yû-chan. Il le serra ans ses bras avant d'ajouter : "Tu en as mis du temps pour rentrer du travail." En effet, Alma ne savait rien du secret de son ami. Seul Lavi et Reever, celui-ci qui dirigeait l'entreprise Kanda et donc lui fournissait ses armes, savaient qu'il était Raven.

"Désolé la réunion duré plus longtemps que prévu." A vrai dire, il ne travaillait même pas. Il avait hérité de la fortune de ses parents et de l'entreprise de son père dont il avait donc confié à Reever la responsabilité. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de gagner davantage d'argent. Mais pour se couvrir, il devait mentir beaucoup de personne, et cela impliquait son ami.

"Hey si on allait au restaurant ce soir !" Raven hocha simplement la tête. Il n'aimait pas vraiment aller au restaurant mais pour une fois, il pouvait bien faire plaisir celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre pour s'habiller plus convenablement. Il prévint ensuite Lavi qu'il sortait ce soir puis rejoignit Alma qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée. Ils se rendirent à pied au restaurant "Innocence" car celui-ci était juste en face de la demeure Kanda. Ils s'assirent à une table l'un en face de l'autre. Ils mangeaient en discutant joyeusement quand le téléphone du brun sonna. C'était Lavi qui le prévenait que le signal brillait à nouveau dans le ciel. Il s'excusa au près de son ami qu'il devait nouveau abandonner. Il embrassa son front avant de quitter prestement le restaurant. Rapidement, il regagna son repère secret où il revêtit son costume. Il sortit ensuite pour se rendre jusqu'au lieu où le crime avait eu lieu, c'est dire les Jardins Botaniques Giordano, dans la partie ouest de la ville. Leverrier, le propriétaire des lieux avait été retrouvé mort, comme transpercé par un objet pointu. Lenalee Lee, son assistante et la seule personne travaillant à ses côtés avait disparu. Il était donc légitime qu'elle soit considérée comme suspecte. Leverrier n'était apprécié de personne et à vrai dire, toute la ville pouvait être suspectée. Enfin sauf une personne qui, ironiquement, était celle qui avait tué le plus de personne, Le Joker. Celui-ci signait toujours ses crimes d'une carte de jeu et, en général, il décapitait ses cibles. Pourtant de le cas présent, il s'agissait juste d'une personne exécrable tuée et certainement pas de sang froid. Lorsque Kanda arriva enfin aux jardins, Tiedoll était déjà arrivé. Le policier lui expliqua que les empreintes de la jeune femme avait été retrouvées sur le corps. C'était donc elle qui l'avait tué. Mais celle-ci s'était enfuie. Raven ne pouvait donc rien faire. Il remercia le commissaire avant de retourner à son repère tout en se demandant si la brune comptait tuer d'autres personnes ou simplement s'arrêter là. A nouveau il se changea puis alla directement dans sa chambre, ne remarquant malheureusement pas qu'il avait laissé ouvert le passage reliant le manoir à ce repère. Ledit passage était habituellement dissimulé derrière une étagère couverte d'objet. Seul un objet, se trouvant être un classique chandelier, permettait d'y accéder. Le lendemain, le brun se réveilla vers 6 heure du matin. Il se leva puis alla prendre une douche. Une fois cela fait, il sortit de la salle de bain et tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir. De fines gouttelettes d'eau parcouraient ses long cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient bleu cobalt. Sa peau mate était vierge de toute cicatrice. Il se détourna du miroir pour s'habiller. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre. Il croisa Lavi dans les couloirs. Celui-ci le salua puis l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle à manger où il lui servit son petit-déjeuner. Le brun dut manger seul, Alma dormait encore à cette heure si matinale. Raven informa son majordome qu'il allait rendre visite à Reever avant de quitter la demeure. Alma se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Il se leva puis, tout comme son ami, prit une douche, s'habilla et prit son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il eut déjeuné, il entreprit de déambuler dans les couloirs. Fatalement, il finit par tomber sur le passage resté ouvert. Il haussa un sourcil, ne se rappelant pas d'un quelconque passage secret. Curieux, il y pénétra donc. Il descendit un long escalier pour arriver enfin à la fameuse cave de Kanda. Il regarda autour de lui avec un air choqué. Il se figea, les yeux écarquillés lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le costume de...

"Alma ?" Ledit nommé sursauta et se retourna vers les escaliers. Kanda était là avec un air surpris.

"K-Kanda ? C'est toi Raven ?" Le brun ne répondit rien. "M-mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?!"

"C'est une longue histoire."

"Eh bien vas-y j'ai tout mon temps moi !" Répliqua-t-il blessé que son ami ne lui ai rien dit. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs soupira puis commença son récit qui débutait alors qu'il n'avait que 8 ans.

Flash-back :

Deux jeunes garçons se trouvaient dans un jardin empli de fleurs. Des roses, des lys, des tulipes et autres. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre assis sur un banc à côté. Le premier avait de longs cheveux noirs et le deuxième des bleus un peu plus court. Ils parlaient joyeusement comme chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensembles. Alma, le plus jeune des deux, se leva soudain en s'écriant qu'il devait montrer quelque chose à son ami. Celui-ci se leva aussi puis le suivit. Le plus jeune prit sa main avant de le conduire jusqu'à un vieux puits. Celui-ci avait été condamné avec de simples planches pour que personne n'y tombe. Mais les planches étaient déjà vieilles d'une cinquantaine d'années, donc quand le brun posa son pied sur l'une des planches, elle céda. Il cria de surprise alors qu'il tombait dans le profond puits.

"Kanda !" Hurla son ami resté à la surface. Ledit Kanda toucha enfin le sol et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il regarda son bras avec une grimace de dégoût. Celui-ci avait pris un angle plutôt inquiétant. Il leva la tête et constata que le plafond était couvert de chauve-souris. Il cria à nouveau, il détestait les chauve-souris et c'était bien la seule chose au monde capable de l'effrayer. Les chauve-souris se précipitèrent vers lui, contrariées qu'un intrus pénètre dans leur habitat, amenant avec lui de la lumière. L'humain ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tentant presque de disparaître à leur yeux. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son père crier son nom. Ce dernier se trouvait en face de lui. Il avait une corde accrochée à sa taille qui lui avait permis de descendre en douceur sans se blesser. Il prit son fils dans ses bras tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher sa blessure. Il demanda à Bookman, son majordome, de les remonter. Une fois à la surface, Alma sauta dans les bras de son ami, en pleurs. Il s'excusa encore et encore, il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Kanda. Bookman s'approcha du brun pour vérifier s'il était blessé gravement ou non.

"Monsieur Kanda, pouvez-vous amener votre fils dans sa chambre pendant que je vais chercher dans bandages ?" Le père hocha simplement la tête avant de faire ce qui lui avait été demandé. Le vieil homme apporta donc de quoi faire des bandages. Il observa le bras de l'enfant et constata que son poignet n'était que foulé. Il lui fit donc une attelle pour l'empêcher de bouger. Lorsque le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs sortit de la chambre, Lavi, un garçon aux cheveux rouges du même âge que Kanda et Alma l'attendaient dehors. Le roux tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter le plus jeune qui se sentait toujours coupable. Le brun le prit dans ses bras en murmurant :

"T'en fais pas Alma c'est pas de ta faute, tu pouvais pas savoir."

"Mais à cause de moi tu es blessé !" S'écria-t-il.

"Mais non j'ai rien de grave. Dans quelques jours il n' y aura plus rien." Le plus jeune des trois leva des yeux timides vers lui. L'aîné essuya ses larmes, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme.

* * *

Voilà fin du premier chapitre, comme vous l'avez sûrement compris il y a des éléments tirés de l'univers de Batman et c'est pas fini ^^

Disclaimer : Ni l'univers de Batman ni les personnages de D Gray Man ne m'appartiennent pas ^^


	2. Chapter 2

5 ans plus tard :

"Yû dépêche-toi !" Cria une jeune femme était à l'entrée du manoir des Kanda. Son mari était à côté d'elle. Ils attendaient que leur fils finisse de se préparer pour aller à l'opéra. Celui-ci tardait à arriver. En fait il avait du mal à faire son noeud papillon. D'habitude c'était Lavi ou Bookman qui s'en chargeait, mais ils étaient partis avec Alma se promener. Au bout de dix minutes à essayer de faire quelque chose, il sortit enfin de sa chambre avec son noeud papillon. Il rejoignit ses parents à l'entrée. Ensemble, ils allèrent à pied à l'unique opéra de le ville. Le spectacle ayant lieu ce soir était la très célèbre pièce de théâtre "Romeo et Juliet". Ce genre d'histoire parlant d'amour n'était pas vraiment ce que Kanda aimait le plus. Ses parents se rendirent bien compte que cela ne le passionnait pas alors ils décidèrent de quitter l'opéra. Monsieur et Madame Kanda proposèrent à leur enfant d'aller à la plage. Pour cela ils devaient passer par Crime Alley, une rue qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, faisait l'objet de nombreux crimes. De plus, il faisait nuit ce qui était d'autant plus dangereux. Justement, un homme habillé de noir les arrêta. Lorsque celui-ci pointa son arme sur le père qui se mit devant sa femme et son fils pour les protéger. Le criminel s'approcha d'eux à grand pas. Il attrapa le collier de la jeune femme avant de tirer dessus pour l'arracher. Monsieur Kanda tenta de récupérer le bijoux mais le voleur se défendit et lui tira dessus. Il tira ensuite sur sa femme puis s'enfuit en courant. Le brun se précipita sur le corps encore chaud de ses parents, tout deux assassinés. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Une heure après la police arriva. Un homme l'avait vu et avait appelé la police. Un homme aux cheveux frisés posa son manteau sur ses épaules puis le prit dans ses bras. Il posa sa main sur sa tête. Il l'emmena ensuite jusqu'à sa voiture pour le conduire au commissariat.

"Alors tu t'appelles comment ?"

"Yû Kanda." Répondit-il simplement.

"Tu as quelqu'un qui peut s'occuper de toi ?" Kanda hocha la tête. "Tu peux l'appeler ?" A nouveau il hocha la tête. Tiedoll lui donna son téléphone pour que le brun appelle Bookman qui, entre-temps, avait regagné le manoir. Il vint donc chercher le jeune Kanda pour le ramener jusqu'à leur demeure. Il mena l'enfant jusqu'à sa chambre en silence, Lavi et Alma dormaient déjà, il ne fallait pas les réveiller. Il l'aida à se coucher avant d'y aller lui-même.

A partir de cette nuit, Yû Kanda arrêta de sourire.

3 ans plus tard :

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se leva puis s'habilla. Il pensa encore à cette idée qui le hantait depuis quelques jours. Devenir un héros capable de sauver les innocents comme ses parents. Mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas. Il était trop jeune, trop faible. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne. Et pour cela il connaissait l'endroit parfait. Il soupira puis descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner uniquement avec Bookman. Il le regarda, restant pourtant bien silencieux.

"Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur ?" Demanda le vieil homme.

"Je vais partir."

"Très bien à tout à l'heure Monsieur."

"Non je pars vraiment. Je vais en Sibérie et je reviendrais pas avant longtemps." Bookman le regarda assez surpris. Il ne pouvait contester sa décision. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi il voulait partir. Il aurait préférer qu'il reste bien sûr, mais rien ne pouvait le retenir. Il ne pouvait même pas utiliser l'excuse des études car Kanda avait sauté plusieurs classes et avait donc déjà son bac. Il hocha la tête et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre pour l'aider à faire sa valise. Il lui demanda ensuite s'il souhaitait dire au revoir à Alma et Lavi avant de partir. "Non ils m'empêcheraient de partir." Le majordome fit un léger signe de tête puis regagna sa propre chambre. Kanda s'assit sur son lit, réfléchissant. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas juste partir comme cela. Même s'il ne comptait pas les saluer en face, il pouvait toujours leur écrire une lettre. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il prit un stylo-plume. Il commença alors à écrire une simple lettre qu'il posa bien en évidence sur son lit. Il prit sa valise avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il sortit ensuite du manoir puis de la ville pour aller jusqu'à un aéroport, il n'y en avait aucun à Gotham. Il acheta un billet pour l'Arabie. Il dut attendre une heure avant de pouvoir entrer dans l'avion et ainsi décoller. Durant le voyage, il pensa à ce qui l'attendait. Il avait entendu parlé d'un homme qui pouvait l'entraîner. Des mois passèrent alors qu'il s'entraînait avec cet homme, Cross Marian. Un jour alors que tout ce passait normalement, la police arriva. Kanda ne comprit même ce qu'il se passait. Apparemment Cross avait de nombreuses dettes. Le brun ne comprit même ce qu'il se passa mais il finit en prison. Le premier jour quand il rejoint tous les autres criminels pour déjeuner, l'un d'eux se posta devant lui. Il tenta de l'intimider en affirmant qu'il était maintenant en enfer. Le criminel ajouta qu'il était Satan. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs eut un sourire railleur. Il répliqua qu'il n'était pas Satan avant de le frapper. Les "amis" du criminel vinrent l'aider mais se firent décimer eux aussi. Les gardiens virent à leur tour pour ramener le brun dans sa cellule où un homme semblant être chinois l'attendait.

"Votre envie de combattre les criminels en est telle au point que vous vous faîtes enfermer pour les affronter un à un, Monsieur Kanda ?" Ledit Kanda le regarda assez surpris.

"Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?"

"Le monde est trop petit pour faire disparaître une personne telle que Yû Kanda." Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers lui.

"Qui êtes vous ?"

"Je m'appelle simplement Wong mais je parle pour Bak Chan, un homme redouté des criminels. Un homme qui pourrait vous montrer la voie."

"Et quelle voie propose ce Bak ?"

"La voie d'un homme qui partage sa haine profonde pour le mal et qui ne souhaite que servir la vraie justice. La voie de la ligue des ombres. Demain vous serez libéré car vous avez été innocenté. Si vous au lieu de vous battre contre de petits criminels vous souhaitez accomplir quelque chose, il existe une fleur bleue très rare qui pousse à l'est sur les versants. Ramassez-en une. Si vous arrivez à l'emporter au somment de la montagne, alors vous pourriez trouver ce que vous cherchiez au départ."

"Je cherchais quoi ?"

"Vous seul avez la réponse." Comme prévu, Kanda fut libéré le lendemain. Il partit donc vers l'est où il trouva les fleurs dont parlait Wong. Il en ramassa une puis commença son ascension de la montagne. Sur celle-ci se trouvait un village. Il le traversa sans s'arrêter, continuant de monter. Tout en haut il trouva un immense bâtiment traditionnel. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Il avança prudemment et trouva un homme blond assis sur ce qui semblait être un trône. Des hommes en noir arrivèrent tous les côtés en même temps que Wong.

"Que cherchez-vous ?" Demanda le blond.

"Le moyen de combattre l'injustice. De retourner la peur contre ceux qui sèment la peur." Le brun sortit alors de sa poche la fleur qu'il devait apporter.

"Avant de manipuler les peurs des autres, vous devez d'abord maîtriser votre peur. Êtes-vous prêt à commencer ?" Continua-t-il en se levant.

"Je tiens à peine debout." Bak frappa Kanda au visage alors que celui-ci tomba au sol.

"La mort n'attend pas notre bon vouloir." Il lui donna ensuite un coup de pied. "La mort n'est ni prévenante ni juste. Ne vous trompez pas, ici vous affrontez la mort." Il tenta de lui donner un nouveau coup mais le brun para l'attaque. Ledit brun se releva, lui faisant face. Il essaya de le frapper au visage mais le blond attrapa son bras et le tordit. L'autre lui asséna un coup à l'épaule mais Bak répondit en lui donnant un coup de tête. Il tomba au sol, étourdi. "Vous avez peur, mais pas de moi. Dîtes-nous Monsieur Kanda, de quoi avez-vous peur ?"

* * *

Voilà fin du deuxième chapitre ^^ avec comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué il y a une scène tirée du film "Batman Begins" :3

Please un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir :D


	3. Chapter 3

[ chapitre 3 ]

"Tu te sens toujours responsable de la mort de tes parents ?" Demanda Bak.

"C'est la colère qui me domine aujourd'hui."

"Suis-moi." Déclara-t-il simplement. Il traversèrent une salle vide puis quittèrent le bâtiment. "Tu a appris à enfouir ta culpabilité sous la colère, je vais t'apprendre à l'affronter et à faire face à la vérité. Il lui donna un sabre avant d'en prendre un lui-même. Ils commencèrent donc leur entraînement sur de la glace qui menaçait de casser à tout instant. Un long combat s'en suivit. Durant trois années ce fut la même chose. Des entraînements, des combats, des apprentissages, exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait sans doute continué s'il n'avait pas reçu une lettre de Lavi. Il avait été très étonné lorsque Bak la lui avait donné. Comment savait-il où il était ? Cette lettre lui demandait de rentrer au plus vite. Bookman était mort. Le rouquin savait très bien que Kanda ne raterait les funérailles pour rien au monde. C'est ainsi qu'il rentra à Gotham, retrouvant Lavi et Alma.

Maintenant qu'il était rentré, il pouvait devenir ce justicier qu'il voulait être avant son départ. Mais pour cela il devait trouver un symbole, une créature de la nuit. Il pensa d'abord aux chauve-souris qu'il détestait tant, mais cela ne lui convenait pas. Alors il pensa à un corbeau. Il serait Raven.

Fin flash-back.

Alma resta silencieux, et c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Il avança lentement vers son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Il leva la tête vers lui, le fixant avec des yeux tristes.

"Mais comment tu peux vivre comme ça...?" Ce fut au tour de Kanda de rester muet. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus le regarda maintenant avec un air déterminé. "Je vais t'aider alors !"

"Quoi ?"

"Bah oui t'as besoin d'un assistant, tu peux pas faire tout cela tout seul ! Gotham est une ville trop dangereuse pour que tu sois seul !" S'exclama-t-il.

"Il a raison." Déclara Lavi qui venait d'arriver. "Vous ne pouvez continuer à faire ce que vous faîtes seul." Le brun soupira. Il savait que quoi qu'il ferait, il ne pourrait empêcher son ami de l'assister dans sa tâche.

"Bon très bien !" Dit-il en croisant les bras. Le plus jeune fit un grand sourire puis sauta dans les bras de son ami. Ce dernier attrapa sa main et le conduit hors du repère. "Bon viens il faut qu'on aille voir Reever." Alma le suivit silencieusement. Il savait que Reever était celui qui s'occupait de l'entreprise Kanda mais, en quoi pouvait-il alors les aider ? Le brun l'emmena jusqu'au parking. il prit l'une des voitures présentes dans la parking puis conduit son ami jusqu'à la tour Kanda. Il prit l'ascenseur, allant directement au bureau de l'homme qu'il cherchait.

"Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?" Demanda Reever, surpris de le revoir aussi rapidement. Kanda soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du blond.

"Il est au courant et il veut m'aider." Souffla-t-il.

"Au courant de quoi ?" Raven lui lança un regard qui lui fit tout de suite comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là. "Vous voulez que je l'équipe comme vous ?" Le brun fit un vague signe de main lui signifiant qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. "Très bien, venez Alma." Reever appuya sur ce qui semblait être un stylo posé sur son bureau. Ceci activa un mécanisme qui ouvrit une porte menant à une pièce remplie d'arme en tout genre. Alma regarda avec des yeux ébahis. Il s'arrêta lorsque son regard tomba sur un costume ressemblant fortement à celui qu'il avait vu dans la cave du manoir. Le blond le prit et lui donna. "Vous l'essayez ?" Proposa-t-il. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête puis enfila donc le costume. La taille convenait, il était donc maintenant prêt à aider les habitants de cette ville. Il pensa simplement qu'il faudrait changer la couleur. Le noir convenait peu être à son ami mais pas à lui. Il optait plutôt pour du bleu, mais il verrait cela plus tard. Il retira le costume, il n'allait tout de même pas sortir comme ça en plein jour. Il le rangea dans la valise que lui tendait Reever. Il lui sourit en remerciement puis sortit de la pièce avec Kanda qui affichait un air lassé. Ensemble ils sortirent de la tour. Ils regagnèrent la voiture. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au manoir. Le brun alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. L'autre chercha Lavi. Au bout de dix minutes à errer dans les couloirs, il finit par croiser le roux. Il lui demanda de l'aider à changer la couleur de son costume. Pendant ce temps, Raven était dans sa chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil, constatant qu'il était déjà minuit. Il se leva prestement en voyant le signal briller dans le ciel. Il alla rapidement dans la cave pour se changer. Il partit donc sans attendre Alma. Il se rendit donc au commissariat où Tiedoll l'attendait.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Lui demanda-t-il. Ce n'était en fait rien de grave mais assez intriguant. La police avait reçu une lettre recouverte de point d'interrogation vert. A l'intérieur il y avait une énigme signée d'un certain "Sphinx" :

"Qu'est-ce qui autrefois rouge est maintenant noir ?"

"Une allumette, pourquoi ?" Déclara Kanda.

"Aucune idée." Répondit le commissaire. Le justicier haussa un sourcil, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il s'apprêta à repartir, après tout il ne pouvait rien faire, quand un policier arriva. Apparemment un nouveau meurtre avait été commis.

* * *

Et voilà le troisième chapitre ^^ un petit commentaire s'il vous plait :3 ?


	4. Chapter 4

[ chapitre 4 ]

Aux environs de deux heure du matin, Kanda entra dans le repère. Il passa par le passage secret. Il se retrouva alors dans les couloirs. Il se rendit alors dans le salon où il trouva Lavi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda-t-il au rouquin, surpris de le voir réveillé à un telle heure.

"J'attendais votre retour." Le brun soupira tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé. "Alors, que s'est-il passé ?"

"Juste un meutre commis par un simple criminel. "Juste un meurtre", huh ? Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit avec ce "Joker"." Une nouvelle fois, le majordome resta silencieux, et une nouvelle fois, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Après de longues minutes, le roux finit par déclarer :

"Vous devriez aller vous coucher."

"Mmh." Raven se leva en silence et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il se coucha dans son lit, s'endormant presque immédiatement. Il se réveilla à nouveau faire 6 heure du matin. Il se leva, se lava, s'habilla comme tous les matins. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il sortit de chez lui alors que la pendule affichait déjà 8 heure du matin. Il marcha dans les rues jusqu'à atteindre un fleuriste. Il acheta deux simples roses rouges puis ressortit de la boutique. Il longea à nouveau les rues durant de longues minutes. Il marchait lentement, il n'était pas pressé après tout. Il arriva enfin à Crime Alley, le lieu où ses parents étaient morts. Cela faisait 7 ans jours pour jours qu'ils étaient morts. Il déposa les roses à l'endroit même où le crime avait eu lieu. Il resta là un instant avant de repartir. Il alla vers la plage se trouvant non loin d'ici. Il s'assit sur le sable, ferma les yeux. Il écoutait simplement le bruit de l'eau. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux le ciel était déjà noir. Il regarda sa montre, déjà 20 heure. Il n'avait même pas déjeuner. Il se leva puis rentra rapidement au manoir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre mais croisa Lavi dans les couloirs qui fut très surpris de le voir ici.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?" S'exclama-t-il. "Vous devriez être au restaurant avec Alma !"

"Comment ça ?"

"Bah vous l'avez invité, vous deviez vous rejoindre là-bas !" Kanda fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais fait cela. Il se précipita dans la cave, priant pour qu'Alma ne soit pas blessé. Durant l'absence de Raven, nombre de chose s'était passé : Il était environ 19 heure quand un homme déguisé en clown pénétra dans la chambre d'Alma par la fenêtre. Il déposa une lettre sur le lit puis ressortit de la pièce par la même fenêtre. Une demi heure plus tard, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus entra dans sa chambre. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant la lettre. Il l'a prit puis la lut. Kanda lui donnait rendez-vous au restaurant, ils devaient se retrouver là-bas. Il sourit. Il était rare que ce soit Kanda qui l'invite, d'habitude c'était le contraire. Il sortit du manoir en précisant à Lavi où il allait. Il se rendit donc au restaurant Innocence où il attendit que son ami arrive. Les portes du restaurant s'ouvrirent soudain dans un fracas terrible. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant se tournèrent vers la porte avec un air choqué. Un jeune homme dont le visage était caché par un masque de clown. D'autres hommes tout de noir vêtus le suivaient. Ils portaient tous un pistolet à la main alors que le "Clown" portait, lui, une épée à la ceinture. Celui-ci s'inclina en déclarant :

"Bonsoir Mesdames et messieurs permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis le Joker." Toute la salle se figea. Le célèbre Joker était ici ? Un homme allait donc mourir ?

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?" Osa un serveur qui pourtant tremblait de tous ces membres.

"J'avais envie de m'amuser." Répondit le Joker comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. "D'ailleurs..." Commença-t-il faisait trembler les gens dans la salle. Le Joker s'avança lentement vers la table où se trouvait Alma. "Je crois que ce soir nous avons un invité spécial." Il poussa tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table pour s'y asseoir. "Vous êtes ami avec Yû Kanda, non ?"

"Oui." Répliqua-t-il froidement.

"J'hésite. Devrais-je vous tuer tout de suite ou vous torturer d'abord ?"

"M-mais il ne vous a rien fait !" S'écria le serveur.

"Je sais. Mais si je le tue cela signifiera que Kanda perde à nouveau un être cher. Avec un peu de chance il sombrera dans la folie !" Termina-t-il en tapant dans ses mains. Kanda ouvrit la porte en donnant un coup de pied dedans. Le Joker se retourna lentement.

"Tiens donc, n'est-ce pas Raven ? Si je ne m'abuse c'est la première fois que nous sommes face à face." Son sourire s'agrandit. "Vous savez, je comptais le tuer..."

"Je sais." Kanda l'avait entendu parler en arrivant. Cela le préoccupait d'ailleurs. Le Joker savait qui il était ? Ledit Joker sourit. Il descendit de la table en continuant :

"Oh le gentil justicier qui aide le milliardaire de la ville, comme c'est touchant." Cela rassura ledit justicier, le Joker ne savait donc pas qui il était. "Je comptais ensuite tuer tous ces gens juste pour m'amuser, mais je doute que vous me laissiez faire. Alors sans doute devrais-je m'occuper moi même de vous." Il se dirigea vers lui en sortant un couteau. Le brun, décidant de se battre à armes égales, sortit lui-même un couteau. D'un signe de la main, le "Clown" fit comprendre à ses hommes qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient des autres. Le Joker lança une première attaque. Kanda, bien qu'impressionné par la vitesse de son adversaire, parvint à esquiver. Ledit adversaire sourit. Il aimait avoir du défi. Raven attaqua à son tour, mais le Joker esquiva aussi. Pendant ce temps, Alma tentait de se défendre. Heureusement qu'il savait se battre. En fait il était orphelin. Enfant, il vivait dans les rues. Pour survivre il avait donc appris à se battre. Il parvint donc à désarmer certains hommes bien que ceux-ci aient déjà eu le temps de tuer certaines personnes. De l'autre côté, Raven et le Joker continuaient de se battre. Le "clown" donna un coup de pied dans la jambe de Kanda qui tomba. "Je préfèrerais rester ici pour m'amuser plus longuement malheureusement la police arrive. A plus tard mon cher Raven !" Déclara-t-il alors que les sirènes de police pouvaient être entendues. Il sortit du restaurant suivit de ses hommes en laissant résonner son rire cruel. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sortit du restaurant. Alma attendit quelques minutes pour le faire, s'il suivait Raven maintenant cela aurait été suspect. Les deux entrèrent donc dans le manoir l'un après l'autre. Le brun s'apprêta à enlever son costume quand le signal brilla dans le ciel. Son ami se changea pour revêtir son costume maintenant bleu. Ils prirent la voiture de Kanda et se dirigèrent vers le commissariat où Tiedoll attendait. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Il ne savait pas que Raven avait un accolyte, avait-il dit. Il lui demanda alors son nom. Le plus jeune réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas pensé à se trouver un nom de super-héros. Il trouva quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Il serra la main que le policer lui tendait, murmurant :

"Fox, alors que s'est-il passé ?"

"Un nouveau meurtre du Joker, le procureur arrivé aujourd'hui même." Le commissaire ajouta qu'un nouveau procureur arrivait déjà la semaine suivante malgré le risque encouru. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, il savait juste qu'il était blond. Il se rendirent ensuite sur le lieu du meurtre. Encore une fois il n'y avait aucun indices. La semaine précédent l'arrivée du nouveau procureur resta banale. Les deux justiciers étaient appelé chaque soir pour un crime du Joker, mais jamais aucun indice, aucune empreinte. Un jour alors que les deux amis étaient chez eux devant la télévision, le nom du nouveau procureur fut annoncé, Howard Link. Celui-ci semblait déterminé et prêt à assumer son rôle ce qui en étonnait plus d'un. Le Joker avait déjà tué nombre de procureur mais Link réstait infaïble. A vrai dire, pour mettre certains criminels derrière les barreaux, Raven avait besoin de l'aide d'un procureur, et cela son ennemi juré le savait bien. Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Il se leva d'un coup et demanda à Alma de rester ici. Il descendit à la cave puis se changea. Il alla jusqu'au commissariat. Il entra dans le bureau de Tiedoll par la fenêtre après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne. "Eh bien, c'est rare que vous veniez jusqu'à mon bureau."

"Vous devez protéger le nouveau procureur."

"Deux de mes hommes se chargent de sa protection."

"Ce n'est pas assez."

"Je sais mais je ne peux avoir confiance qu'en eux." Le brun fronça les sourcils.

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Vous savez, il est dur de différencier qui est corrompu où non." Kanda resta silencieux, il avait raison. Dans une ville aussi mauvaise que Gotham, nombreux étaient les policiers qui avaient été achetés. Le justicier soupira avant de quitter le bâtiment.

* * *

Fin du quatrième chapitre ^^

Encore merci à Lovely-Tease pour ses commentaires :3


	5. Chapter 5

[ chapitre 5 ]

Deux semaines étaient passées sans que Link soit tué où même blessé. Le Joker semblait s'occuper d'autres victimes. Tout ce passait "normalement" dans la ville. Sauf un jour où un événement très inhabituel se passa. Lenalee Lee, l'ancienne assistante de Leverrier au Jardins Botaniques Giordano, était réapparue. Elle avait cambriolé le Museum d'Histoire Naturelle. Mais étrangement elle n'avait volé que des plantes. Cela avait étonné les policiers mais moins que le fait que la peau de la jeune femme soit maintenant verte. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi avait-elle tué son ancien patron ? Ils ne purent trouver de réponse à ses questions car la brune s'était enfuie et ils n'avaient pu la rattraper. Raven pendant ce temps pensait à inviter le procureur chez lui de manière à savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Lavi lui avait conseillé de le faire lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé. Ils discutaient donc tout deux, en compagnie d'Alma, de la manière dont il devait organiser cela. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus soutenait qu'il lui serait mieux de faire un genre de fête où il inviterait Link, Tiedoll ainsi que d'autres policiers et politiciens. Ils prévoyaient ladite fête pour la fin de la semaine soit dans deux jours.

La fête que Kanda avait organisée battait son plein. Elle était commencée depuis plusieurs heures.

"Vous savez je vous estime beaucoup." Déclara le brun lorsqu'il fut enfin face à son invité le plus prestigieux, le procureur.

"Vraiment ?"

"Bien sûr, venir à Gotham malgré le risque. J'ai pu d'ailleurs voir à quel point vous êtes investi. Nous avons besoin d'homme comme vous dans cette ville." Les deux discutèrent longuement. De plus le Joker semblait se tenir à carreaux. Du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient car soudain les vitres se brisèrent. Le Joker accompagnés d'hommes déguisés en clown venaient d'entrer par ces mêmes fenêtres.

"Bonsoir tout le monde, je vois que vous vous amusez bien. Ne vous en faîtes pas je ne vais pas gâcher votre fête juste tuer deux de vos invités." Déclara-t-il en pointant un inspecteur puis Link du doigt. Il dégaina son épée tandis que Kanda et Alma sortirent de la salle discrètement. Ils se rendirent à la cave le plus rapidement possible pour se changer. Lorsqu'ils furent changés, ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle par la fenêtre pour ne pas paraître suspects. Le criminel fit signe à ses hommes de s'occuper d'eux pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'inspecteur qu'il voulait tuer. Tiedoll chargea ses hommes de protéger ledit inspecteur. Il emmena Link avec lui pour le mettre à l'abri. Le Clown tua de son katana les nombreux policiers qui tentaient en vain de protéger leur collègue. Il arriva enfin devant sa cible avec un sourire diabolique caché par son masque. Il planta dans épée dans son oeil savourant le cri de douleur qu'il poussa. Il fit ensuite glisser sa lame vers le bas inondant le sol et lui-même de litre de sang. Un rire de pur dément résonna dans la salle. Il retira son arme du cadavre avant de se retourner. Il quitta la salle tandis que les deux justiciers étaient occupés à se débarrasser des subordonnés du Joker. Il chercha maintenant sa deuxième cible. Il parcourra les longs couloirs en murmurant une douce berceuse qui devenait sinistre et terrifiante dans sa bouche. Il entra dans les pièces une par une jusqu'à finalement trouver le policier et le procureur. Ledit policier se plaça devant le blond. Un sourire sadique recouvra son visage. "Bonjour très chers."

"Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire." Déclara Tiedoll en s'approchant de lui avec son arme. Le criminel sourit, nullement impressionné. Il l'assomma avec le plat de la lame et s'approcha de l'autre. Celui-ci était acculé contre le mur. Le Joker s'approcha de lui mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à quelques millimètres de lui.

"Non je ne vais pas vous tuer j'ai mieux." Il recula puis s'en alla comme si rien ne s'était passé. Link resta immobile plusieurs secondes, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait fait changer d'avis le plus jeune. Ne trouvant pas il se dirigea vers le commissaire pour vérifier s'il était blessé ou non. Il avait été simplement assommé. Raven et Fox arrivèrent enfin. Eux-même avaient été surpris lorsque les clowns avaient été rappelés par le Joker. Ils s'étaient donc précipités dans les couloirs, s'inquiétant d'autant plus pour le procureur. Ils remarquèrent avec surprise que celui-ci n'avait rien. Le policier se réveilla tout juste pour leur arrivée. Le blond leur expliqua ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Les quatre discutèrent du changement d'humeur violent du Clown mais ne conclurent rien, le criminel était connu pour être bipolaire après tout. Tiedoll et Link regagnèrent leur maison après cette conversation. Les deux justiciers vérifièrent que la maison soit vide avant de retirer leur costume. Ils se changèrent puis allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain à l'autre bout de la ville, alors que les deux justiciers ne se doutaient de rien, cinq clowns portant chacun un masque d'une couleur différente se dirigeaient vers une banque. Deux d'entre eux allèrent derrière le bâtiment. Ils portaient pour l'un un masque jaune et pour l'autre un masque violet. Ils coupèrent l'alarme qui serait déclenchée dès que les autres clowns entreraient dans la banque. Ceux-ci y pénétrèrent donc lorsqu'ils reçurent le signal de leurs collègues. Le clown caché par une masque bleu sortit un pistolet et tira au plafond en ordonnant aux personnes présentes de ne pas bouger. L'une d'elle tenta d'activer l'alarme silencieuse mais les deux clowns l'avaient débranché. L'un de ces deux-là sortit son pistolet avant de tirer dans le dos de l'autre. Le clown resté vivant rejoignit les autres. Le clown au masque bleu obligea le directeur à ouvrir le coffre. Les trois autres entrèrent dans le coffre fort puis rangèrent l'argent qu'ils y trouvèrent dans de nombreux sacs pendant que l'autre clown restait dans la salle principale pour surveiller les "otages". Seul un clown le rejoignit car, comme le Joker l'en avait chargé, il avait tué les deux autres. Le clown au masque bleu se recula de l'entrée de la banque alors que le seul autre clown resté vivant le regardait étonné. Soudain un bus traversa les portes d'entrée écrasant ainsi le clown qui était toujours devant l'entrée. Il lança dans le véhicule tous les sacs emplis de billet. Un des hommes encore au sol eut le courage de lui dire qu'il se ferait tuer par le Joker. Le clown rit et retira masque bleu laissant apparaître le masque que portait le Joker.

"Vous voyez je ne pense pas me faire tuer par le Joker puisque je suis le Joker." Déclara-t-il avant de fermer les portes du bus qui partit une fois cela fait. Il rentra alors à son repère qui lui servait d'un maison bien sinistre. C'était en fait une ancienne usine de carte à jouer, l'usine de carte Monarch. Celle-ci désaffectée depuis des années avait maintenant des murs qui partaient en morceau. Ces mêmes murs étaient recouverts de peinture délavée. Sa chambre, car il y vivait contrairement à ses clowns, était sombre. Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre qu'il était impossible d'ouvrir. Les murs gris donnaient une ambiance hostile à cette chambre presque vide. Il n'y avait qu'un lit et une armoire usée. La chambre donnait sur une vieille salle de bain. Celle-ci était très petite. La peinture bleu ciel commençait à partir à certains endroits. Le Joker vivait dans une "maison" bien misérable malgré tout l'argent qui pouvait avoir ou même qu'il venait d'avoir.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 5 ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera du point du vue du Joker :D


	6. Chapter 6

[ chapitre 6 ]

Je me réveillai en sursaut comme très souvent. Chacune de mes nuits étaient peuplée de cauchemar et celle-ci ne faisait pas exeption. Je me levai en portant mes mains à mon visage. Je soupirai avant de me lever. J'entrai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Une fois cela fait j'en sortis puis m'habillai puis pris un sac que j'accrochai en bandoulière. Je pris mon masque que j'accrochais chaque soir à la porte de ma chambre n'oubliant pas Mugen, mon katana. Je sortis de la pièce après avoir mis ce masque. Je croisai mes hommes dans les couloirs mais leur fis signe de rester où ils étaient. Je n'avais pas envie de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Je sortais donc seul du bâtiment. J'enlevai mon masque que je rangeai dans mon sac. Personne ne connaissait mon visage de toute façon. Je marchai dans la rue et tombai sur une affiche. Un bal masqué était organisé ce soir à la mairie. Peut-être devrais-je y aller. Il me fallait un costume et masque mais je savais parfaitement où les trouver. Je me dirigeai vers les Jardins Botaniques Giordano, je savais que non loin de cet endroit se trouvait une boutique costume. Je marchai un court instant dans la rue avant d'arriver à ladite boutique. J'y pénétrai donc puis choisi rapidement ce qui m'intéressai c'est-à-dire un simple costume noir et un masque de la même couleur. J'essayai le tout qui me convenait comme cela. Je payai sous le regard intrigué du vendeur. Je sortis ensuite brusquement, rangeant mes affaires dans mon sac. Je détestais que l'on me regarde ainsi. Mon physique n'est pas commun et je n'ai pas besoin de tels regards pour m'en rendre compte. Mes cheveux blancs et mes yeux argent en étonnaient plus d'un. Enfin ce qui les surprenait le plus était que mes cheveux soient blancs malgré mon jeune âge. J'avais à peine 19 ans après tout, mes déjà enfant mes cheveux avaient cette couleur si particulière. Je marchai longuement dans la rue sans but. Comme une simple âme perdue errant dans le noir. Après plusieurs heures comme cela, je remarquai que je me trouvais au pied de la grande Tour Kanda. Je levai les yeux vers l'horloge placée au dessus des portes de ladite Tour indiquait 13h 30. Je commençai d'ailleurs à avoir faim. Je continuai donc mon chemin avec cette fois-ci un but. Je mangerai dans lee premier restaurant que je verrais. Je trouvai finalement un restaurant chinois semblant être plutôt chic. J'y entrai, souriant légèrement en voyant le décor couleur rouge sang. J'adorais cette couleur. Surtout que lorsque je la voyais elle était accompagnée de cris de peur et de douleur que j'aimais entendre de chacune de mes victimes. Un serveur se précipita vers moi pour me conduire jusqu'à une table. Il me donna un menu puis retourna à l'entrée, prêt à accueillir d'autres clients. Je regardai attentivement chaque page pour finalement choisir un plat simple. Je passai commande avant de me tourner vers la fenêtre, attendant. Ma commande arriva relativement vite. Tant mieux, je n'étais pas du tout du genre patient. Je goûtai donc mon plat. Ce n'était pas si mal, peut-être pourrais-je revenir. Je finis mon repas rapidement, payai, puis sortis. Que pouvais-je bien faire en attendant le bal de ce soir ? Tuer quelqu'un serait trop rapide. J'eus soudain une idée. Je pourrais aller le voir, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je me dirigeai vers une ruelle vide. Une fois sûr que personne ne regardait, je me glissai dans une bouche d'égoût, refermant de couvercle derrière moi. Tout de suite à l'intérieur un pingouin vint vers moi. Je souris et le suivit jusqu'à arriver à l'Iceberg Lounge.

"Bonsoir Joker." Murmura un homme légèrement enrobé.

"Il est à peine 14 heure Compte."

"Malheureusement je ne peux voir le ciel d'ici."

"Certes. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé vous rendre visite pour apaiser votre triste solitude." Je me dirigeai lentement vers lui pour finalement m'asseoir au bord de l'eau claire. Ce devait bien être le seul endroit où l'eau était bien de l'eau, nous étions dans les égoûts après tout. Un pingouin s'asseya sur mes genoux. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils m'aiment tant car si j'étais allié avec leur maître, je ne leur devais rien. Le Compte sourit de nous voir ainsi. Ils avaient peu de visite à vivre sous la surface. Enfin moi je n'avais pas non plus de visite. Je restai plusieurs heures à simplement parler avec le Compte mais je me levai soudain.

"Un problème ?"

"Je ne m'en rappelle que maintenant, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire." Je le saluai d'un signe de la main puis sortis des égoûts. J'allais ensuite au Palais de Justice se trouvant non loin d'ici. Je vis un garde à l'entrée qui semblait faire une pause. M'assurant que personne ne regardait, je l'assommai. J'emmenai son corps dans une ruelle pour le déshabiller et mettre ses vêtements. Je pouvais maintenant passer inaperçu. J'entrai alors dans le Palais de Justice. Je montai à l'étage où se trouvait la salle des archives. J'eus de la chance que personne ne me voie y aller. Je pénétrai donc dans cette salle puis ouvris l'une des étagères. Je regardai attentivement chaque dossier jusqu'à trouver celui qui m'interessait, celui de notre procureur. Je le glissai dans mon sac avant de sortir de la pièce puis du bâtiment. Je levai la tête vers le ciel. Il faisait déjà nuit noire. J'allai dans une ruelle vide pour revêtir mon costume et mon masque noirs. Je marchai maintenant vers la Mairie où avait lieu le bal. Avant d'y entrer, je cachai mon sac derrière une poubelle dans une ruelle proche. La grande salle était remplie, il y avait des gens partout. J'avançai prudemment dans la salle. Un serveur me proposa une coupe de champagne. Hésitant je pris tout de même le verre qu'il me tendait. J'en bus une simple gorgée, continuant de marcher vers le fond de la salle. Je m'assis tranquillement sur une chaise tout en regardant les gens danser. Un homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de moi, il avait des yeux bleu nuit.

"Vous vous amusez bien ?" Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce avec un sourire chaleureux.

"A vrai dire je viens seulement d'arriver." Il sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui pour plonger mes yeux dorés dans les siens.

"M'accorderiez vous cette danse ?" Il me tendit la main. Je posai mon verre puis me levai en prenant timidement sa main. Il m'entraîna jusqu'au centre de la piste. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou alors que lui posait ses mains sur mes hanches. Je plaçai mon visage dans son cou puis fermai les yeux, humant son odeur. Profitant de pouvoir avoir un avis extérieur, je lui demandai :

"Dîtes moi Monsieur, que pensez-vous du Joker ?"

"A vrai dire je pense seulement qu'il est fou."

"Et, pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il fait ce qu'il fait ?"

"Moi-même je ne saurais l'expliquer mais, comme mon majordome Lavi dit souvent, certains hommes veulent juste voir le monde brûler." Sa phrase me fis réfléchir, pas à cause de son sens mais, avait-il dit "Lavi" ?

"Vous êtes... Yû Kanda ?"

"Il semblerait, mais maintenant que mon nom ne vous est plus inconnu, me diriez-vous le votre ?" Je souris.

"C'est un bal masqué Monsieur Kanda, le but est de rester inconnu aux yeux de tous."

"Certes mais j'ai peur de ne plus jamais vous revoir après cette soirée bien que j'apprécie votre compagnie."

"Pourtant vous devrez vous en abstenir. Mais ne soyez pas deçu voyons, il y aura d'autres bals où nous pourrons nous voir." Il sourit avant de me serrer contre lui. Nous dansâmes pendant encore de longues minutes. Moi-même j'appréciais sa compagnie. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, prête à enchaîner avec une autre, je reculai, me défaisant ainsi de sa prise.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" S'enquit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

"Oui j'ai simplement un peu chaud." Il prit doucement ma main pour me conduire à l'extérieur. La fraicheur de la nuit noire m'apaisa immédiatement. De là où nous nous trouvions, la musique pouvait encore être entendue. J'allai donc me blottir dans ses bras pour continuer notre danse. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il glissa très lentement ses mains sous ma chemise dans mon dos. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes...?" Murmurais-je.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas ça n'ira pas plus loin." A nouveau ma tête vint se nicher dans son cou. Je me serrai contre lui. Nous dansâmes encore pendant plus d'une heure. Cela me faisait bizarre d'être avec lui. Je l'appréciais et c'était réciproque. Ce genre de chose est bien rare, d'habitude je n'avais l'occasion de m'entretenir qu'avec mes sous-fifres. Mais ils n'étaient que des moutons cireurs de chaussures. Des fois j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il leur manquait une âme.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" Lui demandais-je dans l'espoir qu'il ait, lui, une montre.

"Pourquoi vous comptez partir à minuit comme Cendrillon ?" J'eus un sourire sadique.

"Et si c'était le cas ?" Il s'arrêta de bouger.

"Dans ce cas je ne vous laisserai pas partir sans cela." Il releva mon visage en plaçant ses doigts sous son menton avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je répondis à son baiser avec douceur. J'emmêlai mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Je reculai légèrement pour reprendre ma respiration. "Il est minuit 20." Je lui souris puis enfouis mon visage dans sa poitrine, humant profondément son odeur. Nous restâmes ainsi immobile jusqu'à ce qu'une personne sorte à son tour. Il s'agissait en fait d'Alma Karma, un bon ami de Kanda. Apparemment il le cherchait. Il me regarda et me salua d'un sourire. Dire que j'avais essayé de le tuer quelques jours auparavant. Alma ramena Kanda à l'intérieur pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important. J'en profitai alors pour quitter la soirée. J'allai dans la ruelle où j'avais laissé mon sac. Je le plaçai en bandoulière sur mon épaule. J'échangeai mon masque noir pour mon masque de clown. A pied je retournai à l'usine Monarch, mon repère, ma "maison".

* * *

Chapitre 6 8D !


	7. Chapter 7

[ chapitre 7 ]

Tiedoll parcourait d'un pas relativement lent les couloirs du commissariat. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son supérieur, l'inspecteur Madarao, pour lui apporter un nouveau dossier. Il ouvrit enfin la porte dudit bureau et y pénétra. Il déposa simplement le dossier devant lui. Il s'apprêta à repartir mais s'arrêta en voyant une carte dépasser du dossier. Tout comme l'inspecteur, il haussa un sourcil. Il prit la carte, remarquant au passage qu'elle représentait un Joker. Il la retourna. Au dos il était écrit : "J'annonce mes prochaines cibles car vous ne pourrez les sauver : l'inspecteur Madarao, l'avocate Lulubell et le lieutenant Tokusa.". Le commissaire leva les yeux vers l'inspecteur qui ne semblait pas s'en faire.

"C'est ridicule, comment pourrait-il m'atteindre alors que je suis entouré de policier prêts à donner leur vie pour me sauver." Dit-il en sortant un verre ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky. L'autre resta silencieux, son supérieur avait raison, de nombreux jeunes policiers venant de s'engager étaient prêt à ce sacrifier pour cet homme qui n'en valait pas la peine. Lorsque Madarao porta le verre à ses lèvres, il réalisa soudain que l'alcool pouvait être empoisonné.

"Attendez !" S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers lui. Il tenta de lui faire lâcher le verre mais n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de boire une simple gorgée. Le verre tomba au sol en même temps que le policier qui portait ses mains à sa gorge. Il se mit à tousser sans s'arrêter. Tiedoll cria pour obtenir de l'aide en allant prestement au chevet de son supérieur. D'autres policiers arrivèrent pour lui porter secours mais il était trop tard, il était mort. Le commissaire leur ordonna de s'occuper de la protection de Lulubell et de Tokusa. La moitié se dirigea vers le Palais de Justice où travaillait la jeune femme, les autres se dirigèrent vers le Manoir Kanda. Tokusa avait été appelé au Manoir pour une affaire de vol. Le vieil homme allait lui aussi se rendre le Manoir. Il prit sa voiture de fonction, conduisant à toute vitesse, en respectant bien sûr la loi. Pendant ce temps, les policiers chargé de la protection de l'avocate avaient un peu de mal à remplir leur tâche. Il tentaient d'empêcher la brune de rentrer chez elle mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir les écouter. Elle ne souhaitait que rentrer chez elle après une longue et épuisante journée de travail. Elle entrant dans sa voiture, ne se préoccupant nullement de ce que pouvaient lui raconter les policiers. Malheureusement dès qu'elle démarra le moteur, la voiture explosa, laissant des milliers de carte du Joker tomber au sol. Celui-ci avait déjà réussi à éliminer deux de ses cibles. Ailleurs dans la ville, Tiedoll arriva tout juste au Manoir. Il s'empressa d'y entrer suivi de ses hommes. Lavi appela son maître en les voyant arriver. Kanda, Alma et Tokusa les regardèrent surpris.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tiedoll ?" S'exclama le brun.

"Le Joker a pour cible Tokusa, nous devons le protéger."

"Comment savez-vous qu'il est visé ?"

"Il nous l'a annoncé lui-même." Voyant l'inquiétude de Tokusa, le commissaire proposa à tout le monde d'aller à l'étage pour être moins exposé. Jugeant qu'il avait raison, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le salon se trouvant au troisième étage. Au vue de l'heure plutôt tardive, le majordome s'occupa de préparer le dîner pour les nombreux invités. En attendant d'être servis, lesdits invités discutaient entre eux. Raven profita d'avoir plusieurs policiers en face de lui pour leur poser quelques questions. Il commença par leur demander ce qu'ils pensaient du Joker. Les avis divergeaient évidemment, certains le pensaient fou, d'autres le considéraient comme un simple criminel. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus fut que Tiedoll le voit comme une simple âme égarée se cherchant elle-même. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Le japonais demanda ensuite au commissaire si Link était toujours vivant. Étonnement le procureur allait très bien. Le justicier comprenait de moins en moins les intentions du Joker. Le roux arriva avec le repas qu'il servit à tous. Ensembles ils parlèrent de tout et de rien sans que rien ne vienne perturber la soirée bien qu'ils trouvaient étrange que le Joker n'ait toujours rien tenté. Le dîner se termina rapidement. Les policiers se levèrent, prêts à rentrer chez eux, quand quelque chose traversa la fenêtre. C'était en fait le sabre du Joker qui venait de transpercer Tokusa au ventre. Une corde était attachée à la poignée faisant du simple katana une sorte de harpon. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que le lieutenant fut tiré en arrière. Il traversa à son tour la fenêtre sous les regards choqués de ses collègues. Kanda fut le premier à réagir, il se leva puis se précipita à la fenêtre, vite suivi des autres. Le Joker accompagné de quelques clowns se trouvait sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face avec à ses pieds le corps sans vie de Tokusa.

"Je vous l'emprunte un instant." Dit-il avec un rire démoniaque. Il récupéra son arme tachée de sang qu'il rangea dans son fourreau. Il sauta de l'immeuble pour attérir sur le toit d'un autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, lui et ses hommes. Alors que les policiers restaient figés face à cette scène, Tiedoll bouillait intérieurement. Il ne supportait pas de se sentir inutile et ce sentiment lui revenait souvent à cause du Joker. Comprenant sa détresse, Alma s'approcha de lui pour le réconforter. Il lui assura que ce qui c'était passé n'était pas sa faute mais celle du clown masqué. Le vieil homme hocha faiblement la tête. Il soupira avant de rappeler ces hommes. Ils rentrèrent au commissariat après avoir récupéré le corps du lieutenant. Ils apprirent que Lulubell avait était tuée elle aussi. Le commissaire s'effondra sur la chaise de son bureau tentant d'oublier cette sombre histoire. Pendant ce temps, Kanda réfléchissait à de nombreuses choses. A la manière d'arrêter le Joker, mais aussi au vol dont il avait été victime i peine quelques heures. Une personne s'était introduite chez lui et avait forcé le coffre fort. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus étonné était les traces de griffe retrouvées sur le coffre. Qui avait pu laisser de telles traces ?

Deux semaines passèrent sans que le Joker ne se manifeste. Mais la police fut troublée par une nouvelle menace. De nombreux vols avaient eu lieu. Les policiers avaient d'abord pensé qu'ils étaient l'oeuvre du criminel masqué, mais ils avaient changé d'avis lorsqu'ils avaient vu la coupable de leur propre yeux. C'était une jeune femme avec de court cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux marron. Elle s'était présentée comme "Catwoman". Elle avait malheureusement eu le temps de s'enfuir avant qu'ils aient pu l'attraper. De leur côté, les justiciers masqués s'activaient. Ils se dirigeaient en ce moment même vers le nord de la ville. Il y a peu, ils avaient attrapé un gangster à la solde d'une certaine Anita. Celle-ci avait monté un commerce d'organe des plus sordides. Les victimes étaient mutilées et dépouillées de tout organe sans la moindre anesthésie. Fox et Raven ne supportait plus de retrouver des cadavres aussi sanglant. Le gangster qu'ils avaient intercepté leur avait dit où se trouvait la jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent donc là où était son repère. Ledit repère était gardé par deux hommes. Kanda et Alma s'occupèrent rapidement d'eux. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le bâtiment. A chaque étage ils durent combattre de plus en plus de sbire. Au dernier étage ils trouvèrent la criminelle qu'ils cherchaient ainsi que son garde du corps Mahoja. Le brun se précipita sur ladite garde. Cette dernière esquiva puis lui donna un coup de poing à l'épaule. Il recula légèrement. Il s'avança à nouveau vers elle et la toucha au ventre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui avait sortit un couteau. Il en sortit un lui-même, prêt à combattre. Il fit quelques pas en avant. Il lança une attaque qui, par chance, la toucha à la main lui faisant lâcher son arme. Il la frappa à la tête avec le manche de son couteau. Anita tomba au sol alors que Fox partait aider Raven qui avait du mal à venir à bout de Mahoja. A deux ils réussirent à l'acculer contre un mur. Prise au piège, elle fut obligée de se rendre. La police arriva peu après cela. Ils emmenèrent les deux jeunes femmes à la prison de Black Gate. Les deux justiciers rentrèrent chez eux, vannés mais fiers d'avoir arrêter un si grand trafic.

* * *

Chapitre 7 y rien d'autre à dire ^^


	8. Chapter 8

[ chapitre 8 ]

Kanda et Alma pénétrèrent dans un entrepôt. D'après ce que Tiedoll leur avait dit, un habitant de la ville était séquestré à l'intérieur. La police ne pouvait y aller seule car les clown du Joker patrouillaient un peu partout dans le bâtiment. Le commissaire avait donc demandé aux justiciers de les aider. Lesdits justiciers avançaient prudemment. Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur deux clowns. L'un se chargeait du premier clown et l'autre du deuxième. Rapidement leur ennemi se trouva au sol assommé. Ils continuèrent donc leur route pour cette fois-ci tomber sur un escalier. Très lentement, le brun ouvrit la porte. Si un des hommes du Joker se cachait en haut des escaliers, ils étaient totalement à découvert. Heureusement personne n'était en embuscade pour les tuer. Ils atteignirent donc l'étage. Ils y trouvèrent un homme gardant une porte. A deux contre un, ils arrivèrent à l'assommer encore plus rapidement que précédemment. Ils entrèrent dans la salle qui était gardée par l'homme maintenant à terre. A l'intérieur il y avait un jeune garçon aux cheveux anormalement blancs. Ses poignets étaient attachés au mur avec des chaînes. Raven resta muet. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau, ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, ses yeux dorés qui le fixaient innocemment, ses longs cils blancs, sa peau lisse et blanche telle de la porcelaine, ses joues légèrement rougies, ses lèvres rosées. Il s'approcha de lui et lui retira ses liens. Le blandin se leva en se massant les poignets.

"Merci..." Murmura-t-il. Fox avança à son tour vers lui, vérifiant s'il était blessé. Ils se retournèrent pour quitter la salle, ne voyant pas que le garçon qu'ils avaient sauvé sortait deux couteaux, un dans chaque main. Alors qu'ils ne se doutaient de rien, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs leur planta un couteau de le dos, au niveau de l'estomac pour Kanda et au niveau du coeur pour pour l'autre. Ils crièrent de surprise et de douleur avant de tomber au sol. Celui qui venait de les blesser s'accroupit devant eux, souriant. "Que vous êtes naïfs. Mais bon, vous ne pouviez pas imaginer..." Son sourire sadique s'agrandit. "Que vous aviez devant vous le Joker." Ils écarquillèrent les yeux. C'était donc le vrai visage du Joker ? "Tu as de la chance mon cher Raven, ta blessure n'est pas grave. Ton partenaire a moins de chance lui. Si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, je te conseille de le faire maintenant car il va mourir d'ici peu." Termina-t-il avec un rire fou. Kanda se redressa comme il put avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras. C'était impossible, pensait-il, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme cela. Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, les policiers arrivaient. "Bon eh bien nous nous verrons plus tard Raven, pas comme lui." Il sortit par la fenêtre en riant. Le brun serrait le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus dans ses bras le plus fort possible. Ils n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était réel. Il était comme dans un cauchemar. Tiedoll arriva vite secondé par d'autres policiers. Il s'agenouilla devant eux avec un air choqué sur le visage. Il observa la blessure de Fox. Il resta silencieux. Alma était inconscient et il ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Le vieil posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de Raven. Parler ne servait à rien dans cette situation. Il sortit de la pièce avec ses hommes. Le justicier avait besoin d'être seul avec son ami. Ledit justicier avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait de nouveau perdu un être cher par sa seule faute. Il essuya vivement ses joues humides puis se leva avec son "frère" dans ses bras. Il sortit par la fenêtre pour ramener Alma chez eux. Il alla dans la chambre de celui-ci et le posa sur son lit. Lavi arriva, le fixant d'un air confu.

"Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Kanda regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus d'un air sombre.

"Il est mort à cause de moi." Dit-il rageusement. Le roux fronça les sourcils.

"Kanda qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Le brun leva les yeux vers son majordome. Il lui expliqua précisément ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le rouquin alla dans la salle de bain et ramena des bandages. Comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, le japonais retira son haut. Silencieusement, Lavi pansa sa blessure. Il prit à son tour Fox dans ses bras. Le brun se leva. Il savait ce que le roux comptait faire. Il le suivit jusqu'au jardin, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges allait creuser une tombe pour leur ami dans leur propre jardin. Bien sûr les deux auraient préféré une vraie sépulture pour lui rendre hommage, mais les criminels comprendraient immédiatement leur identité secrète. Ils creusèrent donc tout les deux une tombe dans la plus grand silence, comme si la moindre parole allait briser cet instant. Raven déposa le corps d'Alma au fond du trou. Il déglutit avant de le recouvrir de terre. Lavi plaça une croix en bois qu'il venait d'improviser avec deux branches au sommet de la tombe. Le justicier mit une simple rose sur la terre fraîchement retournée. Il soupira puis regagna sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit pour tenter de se reposer mais il ne put s'endormir après ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Le lendemain Kanda ouvrit lentement les yeux, surpris de constater qu'il s'était finalement endormi. Il se leva, se lava, s'habilla comme chaque matin avant de descendre. Il alla à la cuisine où il prit un rapide petit-déjeuner. Il sortit ensuite de chez lui. Durant de longues heures il marcha dans les rues sous la pluie battante. Il était maintenant trempé mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien ne lui importait maintenant. Non, une chose encore lui importait, punir le Joker pour ce qu'il avait fait. Alors qu'il marchait simplement, il trouva l'un des clowns du Joker en train d'agresser une femme. Il courra vers lui et le frappa au visage. La jeune femme en profita pour s'échapper. Le brun attrapa le clown à la gorge. Il le plaqua au mur, le regardant froidement de ses yeux sombres.

"Où est le Joker ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale. L'autre resta silencieux. Il resserra sa prise sur son cou. Le clown tenta de se débattre mais il était trop faible.

"Il est à l'ancienne usine Ace Chemicals." Il le serra plus fort.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour conclure un marché avec les Maroni." Raven fronça les sourcils. Le Joker n'était-il allié aux Dimitrov, une famille russe qui comme les Maroni avait une haute place dans le monde de la pègre ? Par conséquent il était un ennemi des Maroni. Il voulut demander au clown quelles étaient les intentions du criminel masqué, mais il était déjà mort. Étrangement il s'en fichait. En temps normal il ne l'aurait pas tué, mais la haine l'aveuglait. Il jeta le corps sans aucune douceur. Il fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui. D'un pas rapide il se dirigea à la cave. Il se changea, prêt à repartir.

"Monsieur." Murmura Lavi. Kanda se tourna vers lui. "La colère décuple la puissance mais si vous la laissez vous dominer, elle va vous détruire." Le japonais ne répondit pas. Au fond il savait que son ami avait raison, mais il ne pensait qu'à attraper le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il ressortit du manoir, se dirigeant cette fois vers l'usine Ace Chemicals. Il s'agissait en fait d'une ancienne usine de produit chimique pleine de vieux tuyaux rouillés. Il mit quelques minutes à y arriver. Il entra en défonçant la porte. Il parcourra les couloirs en frappant tous les clowns qu'il croisait. Il trouva finalement le Joker seul dans un couloir. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, surpris de le voir ici. Il dégaina néanmoins son katana. Raven n'avait malheureusement pas pensé à cela. Lui n'avait ni épée ni pistolet pour le battre. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose pouvant lui servir d'arme. Il ne vit qu'un morceau de tuyau dépasser du mur. Il l'arracha, constatant ainsi que son arme était légèrement plus petite que celle du blandin. Celui-ci lança une simple attaque directement sur lui. Il la bloqua avec son arme. Il voulut lui donner un coup de pied, mais le Joker recula, esquivant son attaque. Il courra vers le justicier qui dû reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Le japonais para son attaque avec le tuyau qui commençait à céder face à ce katana. Alors que ledit tuyau allait se casser et que la lame allait se planter dans sa chair, un homme portant costume avec des points d'interrogations verts. Le Joker recula de quelques pas, regardant cet homme d'un air surpris. Celui-ci lança vers eux une grenade fumigène. Les deux se mirent à tousser sans s'arrêter. Kanda entendit le bruit métallique d'une lame tombant au sol. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il vit à l'autre bout du couloir l'homme avec le costume portant le Joker inconscient sur son épaule. Il s'apprêta à le poursuivre quand il lui lança une seconde grenade fumigène. Le brun toussa et protégea ses yeux. Il retrouva la vue après quelques minutes mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus personne. Il ne restait que le katana du Joker. Furieux de n'avoir pû venger son ami, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Du sang coula de sa main mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il s'adossa au mur avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Il soupira, il devait se calmer. Il se leva lentement. Il récupéra la lame du Joker puis sortit de ce couloir. En cherchant la sortie, il trouva un clown qu'il avait assommé précédemment. Celui-ci était toujours inconscient. Il l'attrapa. Il sortit du bâtiment tout en le plaçant sur son épaule, il l'interrogerait plus tard. Il rentra chez lui maintenant bien plus calme. Il alla dans une chambre prévue pour les interrogatoires. C'était une chambre entièrement blanche, il n'y avait qu'un lit. Au dessus du lit il y avait des chaînes. Il attacha le criminel avec. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il était endormi. Lavi arriva vers lui. Sans un mot Raven regagna sa chambre après lui avoir donné l'épée. Le roux la regarda attentivement. Sur le fourreau il était gravé en lettre d'or "Mugen". Il sourit, ce katana était magnifique. Il l'accrocha soigneusement au mur.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :3


	9. Chapter 9

[ chapitre 9 ]

Kanda arpentait les couloirs de sa propre maison. Il retournait dans la chambre où se trouvait le clown. Il ouvrit la porte de ladite chambre, remarquant que le criminel était maintenant réveillé. Il lui demanda où était le repère du Joker mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il le frappa d'abord au visage mais l'autre resta silencieux. Il sourit, il allait pouvoir se défouler. Il s'approcha lentement de lui avec un sourire sadique. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant cracher un peu de sang. Pourtant le clown ne disait toujours rien. Durant de longues heures il continua de le torturer de diverse manière. Le clown lui avoua enfin où se trouvait le Joker, l'Usine de carte à jouer Monarch. Raven lui lança un regard empli de dédain puis sortit de la pièce. De nouveau dans les couloirs il croisa Lavi. Il lui demanda de s'occuper du clown avant de sortir du manoir. D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers l'usine. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il fut surpris de voir à quel point cet endroit était lugubre. D'après ce qu'il avait compris le Joker vivait ici. Voilà qu'il en à le plaindre maintenant. Il entra donc dans le bâtiment. En face de lui il y avait une grande salle. Au fond de celle-ci il y avait un escalier. Un homme aux cheveux noirs était assis sur cet escalier. Il fut d'ailleurs assez surpris de voir le justicier arriver. Il ordonna aux clowns présent dans la salle de s'occuper de lui. Ils se jetèrent sur lui, tentant, non sans peine, de tuer de Kanda. Mais ce dernier était bien plus entraîné qu'eux. Les portes faisant face à l'escalier s'ouvrirent soudain en claquant contre le mur.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe David ?!" Demanda le Joker qui venait d'entrer. Pour une fois il n'avait pas son masque. Le japonais pouvait donc admirer le visage si particulier de son ennemi. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs le regardait de ses yeux dorés, stupéfait.

"Il semble que Raven se soit introduit ici monsieur."

"Je le vois bien, pour qui me prend-tu abruti ?!" David resta silencieux, un seul mot pourrait énerver davantage le blandin. Il prit la main de son maître et l'entraîna avec lui. Il ne pouvait le laisser entre les mains de Raven. Celui-ci fut troublé du regard que le Joker lui lança avant de disparaître. Il semblait triste de ne pouvoir rester face à lui. Ne s'attardant pas sur ce détail, il accéléra ses mouvements, se dépêchant de se débarrasser des clowns. Il se hâta de gagner l'escalier. A l'étage il trouva David dans un couloir. A l'autre bout du couloir il y avait le criminel aux yeux dorés qui le fixait d'un regard indescriptible. Il le regarda dans les yeux puis disparut dans les couloirs. Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts sortit un couteau. Kanda sortit lui même un couteau. Ils échangèrent un regard empli de haine. Hors de question qu'il laisse la victoire à l'autre. Raven lança le premier coup en tentant de l'atteindre au bras avec son arme. David fit un pas sur le côté pour esquiver. Il visa ensuite son ennemi directement au coeur, contrairement à l'autre il n'avait aucun problème à tuer. Le japonais se baissa puis le frappa à la jambe. Le second du Joker tomba au sol alors que lui se relevait. Il lui donna un coup de pied au ventre, l'immobilisant quelques instants à cause de la douleur. Il attrapa le col de sa chemise et le redressa. Il constata qu'il était déjà assommé. Il partit donc dans les couloirs pour retrouver le criminel masqué, toujours sa lame à la main. Il fit toutes les chambres une pas une pourtant il ne le trouva pas. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, le blandin était sur le toit. Il atteignit un escalier menant au toit. Comme il le pensait le Joker était là. Celui-ci tenta, par réflexe, de sortir son katana cependant il ne l'avait plus. Il sortit donc un couteau. Il se précipita vers lui d'une vitesse incroyable. Kanda essaya d'esquiver. Son ennemi réussi tout de même à le toucher au bras. Le brun ne put répliquer face à la vitesse du Clown. Il recula, réussissant cette fois à éviter l'attaque. Il riposta, obligeant son adversaire à reculer à son tour. Or celui-ci, qui se trouvait au bout du toit, perdit l'équilibre et commença à tomber. Raven eut juste le temps d'attraper sa cheville mais, par effet de balancier, la tête de son ennemi vint se cogner contre le mur. Le japonais le remonta facilement, il était plus léger qu'il en avait l'air. Il le posa sur le sol. Il remarqua qu'il était inconscient et que du sang coulait de sa tête. Le Joker semblait maintenant plus vulnérable, plus humain. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, s'étonnant lui-même d'une telle tendresse. Pourquoi était-il si doux avec celui qui avait tué Alma de sang froid ? Il regarda un instant son visage endormi admirant ses traits fins. Il secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose. Il sortit de l'usine avec le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs dans les bras. Il rentra chez lui. Il se dirigea vers l'unique chambre possédant des chaînes. Il sourit en constatant que Lavi avait débarrassé la chambre du clown comme il lui avait demandé. Il installa le blandin sur le lit, le liant les poignets grâce aux chaînes puis sortit de la pièce. Il s'assit sur la chaise faisant face à la chambre complétement blanche. Il couvra ses yeux avec sa main et soupira.

"Kanda ? Ça va ?" Ledit nommé leva la tête vers son majordome.

"J'ai... attrapé le Joker."

"Vraiment ? Où est-il ?" Raven montra la porte d'un vague signe de la main. Le roux fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi semblait-il si indifférent après avoir enfin arrêté son ennemi ? Il entra dans la chambre mais resta figé. Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait le Clown prince du crime ? Celui-ci dormait encore, il avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Ses cheveux blancs semblaient briller à cause de la blancheur de la pièce. Le rouquin se retourna vers le brun, restant muet. Celui-ci se leva avant de le rejoindre dans la pièce. Même si le Joker était un assassin, Kanda ne pouvait résister à son charme, même si cela l'effrayait. Les deux ressortirent de la pièce sans remarquer que le blandin se réveillait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se redressa tout en regardant autour de lui. Il tenta de se lever mais il était attaché. Il tira sur ses chaînes pour s'en défaire mais rien n'y fit. Il reconnut soudain la voix de Raven qui lui conseillait d'arrêter de se débattre car c'était inutile. Il releva la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans la sien.

"Toi !" S'écria-t-il rageusement. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Le brun s'approcha lentement de lui alors que son ennemi restait méfiant.

"T'arrêter bien sûr, je ne vais certainement pas te laisser en liberté." Le Joker recula légèrement tandis que le japonais s'asseyait à ses côtés. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue en murmurant : "Alors c'est quoi ton nom ?"

"Toi d'abord." Répondit-il avec dédain. Kanda le regarda dans les yeux alors que l'autre fit un sourire sadique. "Quand je pense qu'il y quelques heures à peine tu voulais me tuer et maintenant tu te permets même ce genre de tendresse, t'aurais-je charmé pour que tu me pardonnes la mort d'un "frère" ?" Le brun l'attrapa à la gorge puis le plaqua au mur.

"Ecoute moi bien, il a des choses qu'on ne pardonne pas et cela en fait parti." Le japonais soupira puis le lâcha. L'autre toussa tandis qu'il plaçai un bandeau noir sur les yeux du blandin qui essayait de lui échapper. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

"Je te fais sortir d'ici et je t'emmène à Arkham."

"A Black Gate ?" Demanda-t-il. Black Gate était un pénitencier pour les criminels les plus dangereux présent sur l'île d'Arkham qui se trouvait tout près de Gotham. Le brun lui retira ses chaînes pour cette fois-ci attacher ses poignets entre eux avec une simple corde.

"Non à Arkham Asylum." Répliqua-t-il en le plaçant sur son épaule. Le Joker se tortilla tentant d'échapper à sa prise. Kanda l'emmena jusqu'à la cave. Kanda installa le plus jeune, qui pour une fois restait silencieux dans sa voiture. Il s'assit lui-même au volant. Il conduit en direction d'Arkham. Il dut néanmoins s'arrêter lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la mer. Il appuya sur un bouton qui convertit la voiture en bateau. Quand Reever lui avait dit avoir installé cette fonctionnalité, il n'aurait jamais pensé s'en servir. Il traversa donc la mer sans problème. Une fois l'autre rive atteinte, la voiture se retransforma. Le brun conduisit jusqu'à l'asile d'Arkham.

* * *

Notre pauvre Moyashi-chan est à l'asile comment va-t-il s'en sortir ^^ ?


	10. Chapter 10

[ chapitre 10 ]

Il sortit de la voiture puis fit sortir le Joker. Il plaça celui-ci délicatement sur son épaule avant d'entrer dans l'hôpital. Il confia le blandin aux médecins. Il sortit ensuite du bâtiment, assez surpris que le Joker ne se soit pas débattu tant que cela. Ledit blandin se retrouva dans une cellule capitonnée avec une camisole de force. Il gardait pourtant son sourire. Le lendemain, il reçut de la visite, une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs, courts et ébouriffés.

"Bonjour je suis le Docteur Road Camelott."

"Bonjour très chère, mais ne seriez-vous pas la fille de notre ancien procureur Shéryl Camelott." Elle hocha la tête. "Dans ce cas je crois que je crois que j'ai tué votre père." S'exclama-t-il en riant.

"Ce n'est pas grave je le détestais, je l'aurais peut-être tué moi-même."

"Vraiment ?" Dit-il en haussant un sourcil, souriant malgré tout. "Un médecin a-t-il vraiment le droit de dire cela et surtout à un patient ?"

"Si c'est ce que je pense." Répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

"Vous pourriez me détacher ? Cette cellule est fermée je ne risque pas de partir." Road fit ce que le criminel lui demandait. Après tout il avait raison, il ne risquait pas de s'enfuir."Faîtes-moi voir." Demanda-t-il en pointant le dossier qu'elle avait dans la main du doigt. Elle lui donna comme il le voulait. Il feuilleta les pages et sourit en constatant que son nom n'était mentionné nul part. Il rendit ensuite le dossier à la jeune femme qui venait d'être appelée autre part. Elle lui sourit puis sortit de la salle. Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, de nombreux médecins virent le voir pour tenter de deviner de quelle pathologie mentale il souffrait. Le soir du troisième jour, lesdits médecins se réunirent dans le bureau du directeur de l'asile, lui même médecin. Chacun d'eux proposa une maladie différente allant de la simple folie à la schizophrénie en passant par une simple bipolarité excessive. Le dernier ayant conclu la bipolarité excessive avait prit la liberté de l'attacher. Le directeur les regarda un instant, consterné. Il soupira et se leva. Il allait trouver lui-même à quel point ce Joker était atteint. Il sortit de son bureau d'un pas rapide. Il marcha un moment dans les couloirs avant d'arriver devant la cellule du blandin. Il s'arrêta pourtant en voyant le visage de celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi belle. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut les larmes cristallines roulant sur ses joues légèrement rougies. Il s'approcha lentement de lui. Il s'accroupit devant lui, prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

"Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Murmura-t-il alors que le Joker levait les yeux vers lui.

"J'ai mal aux poignets..." Le directeur leva les yeux. Le plus jeune était attaché au mur par des chaînes aux poignets, mais celles-ci l'avaient blessé jusqu'au sang. Le médecin enleva ses chaînes. Il le serra dans ses bras comme s'il était aussi fragile que de la porcelaine. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et lécha le sang les recouvrant. Une musique résonna soudain dans les haut-parleurs, c'était "This night" de Black Lab. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs eu un sourire sadique. C'était le signal qu'il attendait. Il assomma le directeur, récupérant ainsi le trousseau de clé qu'il avait autour du cou. Il essuya les larmes sur ses joues avec un sourire vainqueur. Il se leva puis enjamba le corps endormi. Il sortit de la pièce. Il arriva donc dans le couloir où beaucoup d'autres cellule se trouvaient. Les prisonniers le regardèrent surpris. "Je vous fais sortir si vous travaillez pour moi." Déclara-t-il calmement. "Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me suivre mais je précise qu'à la fin de cette chanson je ferais exploser le bâtiment." Rapidement les couloirs se remplirent de cris. Evidemment aucun d'eux ne souhaitait mourir. Le blandin sourit avant d'ouvrir toutes les cellules, donnant des clés pour qu'ils l'aident à libérer les autres. Les clowns, qui avaient déjà tuer les gardes, arrivèrent pour escorter leur chef jusqu'aux deux bus stationnés dehors. Les anciens prisonniers se répartirent dans les bus. Le Joker monta à son tour dans l'un d'eux. Il alla à l'avant pour parler au chauffeur. "Bonjour Daisya."

"T'as intérêt à remplir ta part du marché." Il sourit.

"Evidemment." La musique se termina suivie de l'explosion de l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, Kanda était chez lui. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. Le Joker étant piégé à l'asile, du moins il le pensait, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, le signal s'alluma dans le ciel. Il descendit à la cave pour se changer. Il sortit du manoir puis se dirigea rapidement vers le commissariat. Il alla sur le toit où Tiedoll l'attendait. Apparemment la jeune femme à la peau verte qui avait volé les plantes du Museum d'Histoire Naturelle était réapparue. Elle était au Robinson Park où elle retenait six enfants en otage mais les policiers ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle souhaitait en échange. Sans attendre, il alla au Robinson Park. Discrètement, il entra dans ledit parc. La nature semblait avoir repris le contrôle de cet endroit. Les arbres et les fleurs étaient gigatesques. Il avança prudemment jusqu'à arriver à ce qui semblait être le centre du parc. Les six enfants étaient attachés avec une corde au tronc d'un arbre. S'attendant à un piège, il marcha très lentement vers eux alors qu'ils criaient de joie en le voyant. Il entendit soudain un bruit derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps de se baisser pour esquiver une sorte de liane qui tentait elle-même de l'empaler. Il se retourna et remarqua que Lenalee Lee, la jeune femme qui retenait les enfants en otage. Venait-elle de contrôler des plantes ?

"Relâchez ces enfants !" S'exclama-t-il.

"Et pourquoi ?! J'ai souffert, pourquoi devraient-ils être épargnés ?!"

"Ils ne vous ont rien fait !" Répliqua-t-il.

"Je suis morte à cause de Leverrier ! Je n'aurais aucune pitié pour eux !" Kanda fronça les sourcils, qu'entendait-elle par "morte" ? Un détail lui revint soudain à l'esprit. Leverrier, l'ancien patron de la jeune femme, avait été tué transpercé par un objet pointu. Et si c'était elle qui l'avait tué ? Avec cette espèce de liane qui avait manqué de le transpercer i peine quelques minutes ? Voyant que le dialogue ne parviendrait pas à la raisonner, il sortit son couteau, lançant une première offensive. La brunette esquiva alors que son couteau vint se planter dans l'arbre se trouvant juste derrière elle. Elle tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur. Kanda recula, surpris, il ne l'avait pourtant pas touché. Elle était agenouillée au sol, se tenant le ventre. Il fronça les sourcils mais s'empressa d'aller vers les enfants pour libérer. Il récupéra la corde qui les emprisonnait et attacha la criminelle restée au sol avec. Il la plaça sur son épaule comme il l'avait fait avec le Joker quelques jours auparavant. Celle-ci se débattait bien plus que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il ressortit donc du parc avec les enfants et la jeune femme qui ne cessait de proférer des insultes à son égard. Tiedoll qui attendait à l'entrée se précipita vers les enfants pour vérifer s'ils étaient blessés. Il appela rapidement ses hommes afin qu'il les ramènent chez eux.

"Merci infiniment Raven." Déclara-t-il d'un grand sourire.

"Elle a perdu la raison, il faut l'emmener à Arkham Asylum."

"Je viens avec vous, je dois parler au Joker." Le brun hocha simplement la tête. Comme ils venaient d'en convenir, les deux allèrent à l'île d'Arkham avec Lenalee. Une fois sur l'île, ils se redirent à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Ou du moins où il était censé se trouver car ils constatèrent avec stupeur que le bâtiment avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que des ruines et des débris. Ils restèrent muet les yeux écarquillés. "Encore l'oeuvre du Joker." Dit le policier rageusement.

* * *

10ème chapitre :D


	11. Chapter 11

[ chapitre 11 ]

Après être enfin sorti de l'asile, j'étais maintenant dans un bus. C'était Daisya qui conduisait mais il préférait qu'on l'appelle le Sphinx. Je lui avait demandé de m'emmener jusqu'à l'usine Monarch, j'avais quelques petites choses à faire. Une fois arrivé, je sortis donc du bus. Les criminels que je venais de recruter tentèrent de me suivre mais je les retins. J'entrai donc seul dans le bâtiment. Les clowns se retournèrent vers moi, surpris. David, mon second se précipita vers moi, heureux que je sois revenu.

"David, pistolet." Dis-je en tendant la main. Il sortit son arme et me la donna comme je le voulais. Je le pris puis lui tira dessus, visant directement la tête. Son cadavre tomba mollement au sol mais je n'en avait rien à faire. Je rangeai le pistolet dans ma poche. "Tyki t'es mon nouveau second." Ajoutai-je en continuant mon chemin.

"Pourquoi l'avoir tué monsieur ?" Demanda ledit nommé en me suivant.

"A cause de lui j'ai dû passer quelques jours à l'asile." Je montai à l'étage, regagnant ce qui me servait de chambre. "Tyki sort de l'usine et va dans un des bus attendant à l'entrée." Il me regarda d'un air surpris mais fit ce que je lui demandais. Je récupérai les quelques affaires que je possédai y compris mon masque avant de les entreposer dans un sac. Je lançai mon sac sur mon épaule. Je sortis ensuite du bâtiment, je n'y retournerais plus. Raven savait maintenant où était mon repère, je devais maintenant en trouver un autre. Mais j'avais tout prévu bien sûr. J'entrai dans le bus, me dirigeant à l'avant où se trouvait toujours Daisya. Celui-ci me demanda où je voulais aller maintenant. "Emmène moi à la Tour de l'Horloge à l'est et je te dirais ce que tu voudras." Il sourit. Nous avions conclu un arrangement quelques jours auparavant. Il me rendait un service et en échange je lui disais qui était l'assassin de sa femme. Ce service était arrivé plus vite que prévu, dommage, il aurait pu m'aider pour autre chose. Il s'arrêta enfin devant l'ancienne grande tour de l'horloge. Je fis descendre tous les clowns. J'arrêtai Tyki pour lui demander d'empêcher tout le monde d'aller au sommet de la tour. Il haussa un sourcil mais fit ce que je lui demandais. Daisya sortit à son tour du bus.

"Alors c'était qui ?"

"Bak Chan."

"Où est-il ?" Dit-il en serrant les poings.

"A toi de trouver, ce n'était pas dans notre arrangement." Il souffla, agacé puis partit. Tant mieux j'avais autre chose à faire. Je marchai donc seul dans la rue. Je me dirigeai vers l'usine Ace Chemicals. Je n'avais pas pû faire ce que j'avais voulu la dernière fois. Après de longues minutes, j'y arrivais enfin. Je poussai la lourde porte rouillée avant d'entrer. J'allai à l'étage où se trouvait Salvatore Maroni. J'entrai dans son bureau en défonçant la porte avec mon pied. Ses sous-fifres et garde du corps se retournèrent vers moi surpris. Maroni me lança un regard noir en demandant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!"

"Mais votre aide mon cher." Dis-je malicieusement.

"Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous aider ?"

"Oh vous préférez peut-être aller en prison." Déclarai-je en faisant demi-tour.

"Hey attendez qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?!" Je souris, c'était tellement facile. Je me retournai lentement vers lui.

"Le procureur Howard Link a des preuves pour vous inculper alors je me disais qu'en échange d'un service je vous aidais à vous en tirer."

"Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux vous faire confiance ? Il y a quoi dans ce sac ?" Je baissai les yeux constatant que j'avais toujours mon sac.

"C'est rien ça, c'est mes fringues, je "déménage", mais si vous n'acceptez pas vous irez en prison, alors décidez vous vite."

"Bon très bien que voulez vous ?" Je m'approchai de lui pour me poster devant son bureau.

"Après votre procès, quand vous serez libre, lancez ceci au visage de notre "bien-aimé" procureur." Je lui tendis une simple éprouvette qu'il prit. Je souris, il acceptait ma demande. Je le saluai puis sortit du bâtiment. Je rentrai donc à ce qui serait ma nouvelle maison. Un fois arrivé, j'allai au sommet de la tour, dans ma nouvelle chambre. Je déposai simplement le sac au sol. Je m'allongeai ensuite sur mon lit. Une heure passa. Au moins une en tout cas. Je me relevai bien plus tard. Je sortis de la chambre pour arpenter les couloirs. Je descendis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Tyki m'y attendait un sourire au lèvres. Je m'assis en haut des escalier menant à l'étage quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. J'haussai un sourcil, une jeune fille portant une robe rouge et noire venait d'entrer. Je pris le pistolet dans ma poche, demandant :

"Tyki ?"

"Oui monsieur ?"

"As-tu déjà tué une petite fille ?"

"Non monsieur."

"Tu devrais essayer, c'est très amusant" Je ris en la visant. Je m'arrêtai pourtant en remarquant quelque chose. "Ne seriez-vous pas le docteur Road Camelott ?" Elle hocha la tête. "Mais que faîtes vous ici ?"

"J'aimerais travailler pour vous."

"Prouvez moi que vous êtes sincère, tuez cet homme." Dis-je en faisant un vague signe de la main vers un homme quelconque. Elle sortit un pistolet et lui tira dessus de sang froid. Je souris, aucun de mes hommes ne serait capable de cela. "Très bien ma chère vous pouvez rester." J'étais certain que j'allais bien m'amuser.

* * *

Chapitre 11 encore un point de vue du Joker ^^


	12. Chapter 12

[ chapitre 12 ]

Kanda courait dans les rues. Le signal brillait dans le ciel, il avait peur qu'on l'appelle une nouvelle fois à cause du Joker puisque celui-ci venait de s'échapper d'Arkham Asylum. Enfin arrivé en haut du commissariat, il constata que ce n'était pas Tiedoll qui l'y attendait, mais un autre homme qu'il se connaissait pas. Il resta silencieux, fronçant simplement les sourcils.

"Bonsoir Raven, je m'appelle Marie mais vous pouvez m'appeler le Lynx."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" Demanda-t-il froidement.

"Vous rejoindre." Il haussa un sourcil.

"Quoi ?"

"Je veux devenir un justicier tel que vous et vous aider à arrêter le Joker." Le brun soupira. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il avait besoin d'aide. Il souffla, agacé, mais accepta. Celui qui semblait se faire appeler le Lynx sourit et le remercia. "Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous n'aurez pas à me révéler votre véritable identité, ce n'est pas nécessaire." Le japonais eut un petit sourire, il ne pouvait avoir confiance en un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant celui-ci acceptait de l'aider, lui confiait son nom et ne demandait rien en échange. "Nous nous retrouverons ici dès que le signal s'allumera, mais si vous avez besoin de me parler en privé, rendez vous à cette adresse." Son nouvel assistant lui donna un petit bout de papier qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Il le salua, lui offrant un sourire avant de partir. Kanda n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il rentra chez lui. Une fois au manoir, il partit directement à la recherche de Lavi. Après de longues minutes à arpenter les couloirs de cette demeure, il le trouva enfin dans le salon.

"Est-ce que ça va Monsieur ?"

"Un homme m'a appelé, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'assister dans ma tache et j'ai accepté, mais j'ai peur que ça fasse comme pour Alma."

"Monsieur, même les plus grands ont besoin d'aide. De plus vous oubliez que vous avez un avantage sur le Joker, vous connaissez son visage." Raven soupira, en même temps il avait raison.

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de la ville, au Palais de justice, Link arrivait tout juste. Une nouvelle fois il allait assumer son rôle de procureur. Il entra donc dans le bâtiment puis se dirigea vers la salle où avait lieu le procès de Salvatore Maroni, qui lui, était déjà dans la salle. Apparemment l'avocat de celui-ci était en retard. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent. !un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avec des habits d'avocat venait d'entrer.

"Excusez mon retard, j'avais à faire."

"Je vous excuse mais faîtes vite." Répondit le juge. Le blandin se dirigea donc aux côtés de Maroni sous le regard étonné de Link. Étrange, il ne connaissait pas cet avocat. Le procureur commença donc son travail. Chacune de ses "attaques" étaient contrées par les défenses de l'avocat de Maroni. Quoi qu'il fasse le plus jeune arrivait toujours à trouver une solution. Lorsque le procès se termina, Maroni était libre. Le blond donna un coup de poing sur la table, il avait échoué. Le Joker quitta la salle d'un air vainqueur. Maroni lançant un sourire railleur au procureur avant de sortir de la pièce à son tour. Ledit procureur, décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper ainsi, le suivit discrètement. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans une ruelle, le criminel se retourna, lui faisant face.

"Je sais que vous avez vraiment fait les crimes dont vous êtes accusé."

"Je sais, c'est pour cela que je dois vous éliminer." Il sortit la fiole que le blandin lui avait donné. Il jeta le contenu au visage du procureur qui tomba au sol en criant de douleur, remarquant ainsi qu'elle contenait de l'acide. Il s'empressa donc de partir, le laissant se tordre de douleur. Il finit par s'évanouir dans cette sombre ruelle. Après une heure, une jeune femme qui passait par là le trouva. Elle appela une ambulance, restant à ses côtés en attendant qu'elle arrive. Il fut donc emmené dans une chambre du Gotham General Hospital. Il ne se réveilla qu'une heure après être arrivé. Il avait atrocement mal au côté gauche du visage. Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant où il était. Il remarqua aussi qu'une infirmière aux courts cheveux blancs regardait par la fenêtre. Il l'appela, voulant lui demander des anti-douleurs. Elle sourit puis s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

"Bonjour mon cher." Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

"Mais... vous êtes l'avocat de Maroni."

"Certes..." Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du "patient". "Mais te me connais sûrement sous le nom de... Joker." Murmura-t-il. Le blondinet le regarda, restant muet. Le Joker en personne était face à lui ? Encore ? "Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas te tuer, sinon je n'aurais pas demandé à Maroni de te lancer ce flacon d'acide." Link se jeta à son cou, tentant de l'étrangler. Pourtant le Joker semblait l'avoir prévu puisque qu'il attrapa ses mains avant qu'il le touche. "Si tu veux me tuer j'ai quelque chose pour toi." Il sortit un pistolet et une pièce de monnaie. "Tu es joueur ? Pile je meurs, face je vis." Le procureur le regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu es suicidaire ?"

"Non mais j'ai beaucoup de chance." Le blond prit la pièce et le pistolet. Il lança la pièce qui retomba sur face. Le blandin sourit puis reprit son arme et la pièce. "Que dirais-tu de te joindre à moi ?" L'allemand haussa un sourcil, n'y croyant pas. "J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un comme toi."

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter ?"

"Oh j'ai oublié de te dire que tu avais perdu ton travail ?"

"Quoi ?!"

"La police a cru que tu avais voulu lancer l'acide à Maroni pour te venger mais qu'il avait réussi à se défendre. Tu as tout perdu alors rejoins moi." Dit-il en s'approchant lentement de ses lèvres. Link le regardait, il n'avait peut-être pas tord. De plus le Joker était très attirant. Il s'avança lui aussi pour que ses lèvres rencontrent celles du plus jeune qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il glissa sa main dans un des bas que portait le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci lui proposa de sortir de cet hôpital. Il se leva pour laisser l'ancien procureur en faire de même. Ensemble ils sortirent par la fenêtre. Lentement le blondinet passa son bras autour de la taille fine de son cadet.

"Comment tu savais que la pièce allait retomber sur face ?" Le Joker sourit et lui donna la pièce.

"Je suis maître de ma chance." L'allemand regarda la pièce avant de la retourner. Les deux côtés étaient identiques, c'était une pièce à deux faces.

* * *

Apparition d'un nouveau personnage ^^


	13. Chapter 13

[ chapitre 13 ]

Yû Kanda sortit de sa chambre. Il se rendit ensuite au salon pour s'asseoir sur le canapé et regarder la télévision. Il apprit ainsi que Link avait disparu après avoir tenté de lancer de l'acide au visage de Maroni. Lui n'y croyait pas, il savait que le blond n'était pas capable de cela, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi s'était-il enfui ? Raven sortit de chez lui. Il marchait dans la rue. Il devait être environ 19 heure. Comme il venait d'apprendre que Link, qui l'avait déjà aidé à de nombreuses reprises, avait disparu, Lavi lui avait conseillé de se détendre. Il se rendait donc à la mairie où avait lieu un bal. Il espérait seulement revoir ce jeune homme qu'il avait vu la dernière fois. Il poussa enfin la porte de la mairie et y entra. Il avança lentement, remarquant que l'unique personne qu'il souhaitait voir n'était pas là. Il soupira puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il arriverait peut-être plus tard. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre en attendant. Après de logues minutes, il sentit soudain une petite main sur son épaule. Il se retourna lentement. Il sourit en reconnaissant le masque de ladite personne. C'était la personne qu'il attendait. Il se leva, souriant.

"J'avais peur que vous ne veniez pas."

"Pourtant je suis là, et cette fois-ci c'est mon tour de vous inviter à danser." Dit-il en lui tendant la main. Le brun enlaça ses doigts avec ceux du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il posa son autre main sur la hanche du plus jeune alors que celui-ci posait la sienne sur son épaule. Ils suivirent le rythme de la musique avec leurs pas formant une danse des plus élégantes. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à détacher son regard de l'autre. Étrangement les yeux dorés du blandin lui rappelait quelque chose mais il ne trouvait pas quoi.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda le japonais voyant bien que son partenaire était ailleurs. Celui-ci lui assura que tout allait bien. En fait il se demandait où Link était passé. D'après ce qu'il avait compris l'ancien procureur était maintenant son allié, pourtant il avait disparu. Il devait sans doute avoir besoin de temps pour assimiler son "nouveau" physique, l'acide avait complètement dissout la peau sur le côté gauche de son visage. Durant de longues heures ils continuèrent à se fixer avec un léger sourire. Un gaz emplit soudain la salle. La musique et les danseurs s'arrêtèrent Certaines personnes tombèrent au sol en criant de terreur. Les fenêtres se brisèrent. Un homme aux cheveux bruns portant un masque à gaz venait d'arriver. Tout le monde semblait terrorisé sauf le Joker. Ce dernier regardait autour de lui ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. L'homme qui portait un masque à gaz se dirigea vers lui. Le plus jeune lui lança un regard noir, reculant légèrement, mais ne remarqua pas qu'un autre homme arrivait derrière lui. Il se fit assommé et tomba dans les bras du brun sous le regard impuissant de Kanda.

"Je suis l'Épouvantail et j'emmène ce jeune homme avec moi !" Cria-t-il avant de ressortir par la fenêtre. Après de longues minutes, quand le gaz fut enfin dissipé, Raven se leva. Il sortit de la salle par la fenêtre. Il chercha toute trace de pas ou autre qui l'aiderait à retrouver cet "Épouvantail", mais ne trouva rien. Énervé, il donna un coup de poing dans un mur. Il se sentait faible à présent. Il rentra alors chez lui. Pendant ce temps, le Joker se réveillait tout juste. Il était dans une pièce sombre privée de meuble et de fenêtre. Il se redressa, regardant autour de lui. Il gémit de douleur puis prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait une horrible migraine. La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Il se leva rapidement, appréhendant ce qui allait ce passer. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui l'avait enlevé le regarda en souriant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" Demanda le criminel aux cheveux blancs.

"Vous étudiez." Il fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ?" Le brun sourit.

"Je m'appelle Wisely, et j'étudie les peurs et les phobies. Voyez-vous j'ai mis au point une toxine capable de réveiller les peurs les plus profondes chez les gens, mais, étrangement, chez vous ça ne marche pas. Et je voudrais comprendre pourquoi." Commença-t-il en s'avançant vers le Joker qui reculait lentement. "Pour cela je devrais tenter quelques expériences sur vous." Termina-t-il en lui lançant une poudre au visage. Il tomba au sol en protégeant son visage. Lorsqu'il retira les mains de son visage, il constata que rien n'avait changé. Le docteur murmura "intéressant" tout en écrivant quelque chose dans un carnet. Il attacha le blandin au mur grâce à des chaînes et sortit de la salle avec un sourire satisfait. La semaine qui suivit fut identique. Wisely venait une fois par jour pour tester diverses produits. Et, hormis les venues de celui-ci, les seules visites qu'il avait étaient pour ses repas. Le soir du dernier jour de la deuxième semaine, l'Épouvantail revint accompagné cette fois-ci d'un homme aux cheveux bouclés noirs. Celui-ci portait un béret blanc et avait des yeux violets.

"Qu'en pensez-vous ?" Demanda l'homme aux cheveux bruns. L'autre sourit puis s'approcha du plus jeune.

"Bonjour mon cher, je suis le docteur Komui Lee." Dit-il en posant sa main sur la joue du Joker qui tenta de s'y soustraire. "Bien, voyez-vous Wisely, je pense qu'après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il est plus résistant à votre toxine, mais si on utilise une dose plus concentrée, il devient plus faible que quiconque." Termina-t-il en lui lançant une poudre au visage. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se mit à crier à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

"Intéressant." Murmura l'autre, souriant. Il sortit ensuite de le pièce. Komui s'agenouilla devant le blandin. Il le prit tout doucement dans ses bras, attendant qu'il se calme. Après quelques minutes, le Joker releva la tête.

"Si nous sortions d'ici ?" Proposa le docteur. Le cadet haussa un sourcil. Ledit docteur le détacha avant de se lever en le gardant dans ses bras. "Si vous voulez sortir de cet endroit, jouez le jeu." Le plus jeune passa lentement ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Le brun sortit discrètement par la fenêtre avec lui. Il l'emmena dans un endroit vide pour lui parler. Il le posa au sol, déclarant : "Pourrais-je me joindre à vous ?"

"...Vous voulez quoi en échange ?"

"Un simple baiser."

"C'est tout ?" Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Cet homme acceptait de l'aider et de faire tout ce qu'il voulait contre un simple baiser ? Il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il posa d'une lenteur insupportable ses lèvres sur celles du plus vieux.

* * *

Chapitre 13 ^^


	14. Chapter 14

[ chapitre 14 ]

Noël approchait à grand pas mais le Joker s'en moquait. Il marchait tranquillement les rues de Gotham. Il était seul dans la nuit, se rendant vers une bouche d'égout. Il vérifia que personne ne regardait puis y entra. Comme il l'avait prévu, un pingouin l'attendait. Il le suivit donc pour arriver jusqu'à l'Iceberg Lounge. Le Compte sourit en le voyant arriver.

"Bonjour Joker."

"Bonsoir mon cher, comment allez-vous ? Vous semblez perturbé."

"J'aimerais vraiment vivre à la surface, pensez-vous que ce soit possible ?"

"Pour être honnête je ne sais pas." Répondit-il en s'asseyant au bord de l'eau. Rapidement un pingouin vint vers lui. Il posa timidement sa main sur sa tête. Le Compte sourit encore avant de tourner la tête vers une plaque d'égout à grille lui permettant de voir au travers. Il pouvait voir un immense sapin sur la place de la mairie. Une foule de personne était présente attendant que le maire lui-même allume les guirlandes colorées couvrant l'arbre, pourtant celui-ci était occupé. Non loin de là, dans l'immense tour Shreck défiant la tour Wayne avait lieu une réunion. Monsieur Shreck tentait justement de convaincre le maire d'adhérer à son projet. Mais avant qu'il ait réussi à le convaincre, la secrétaire du maire arriva en catastrophe. Elle s'excusa auprès de l'homme car le maire devait partir pour allumer le sapin. Shreck soupira mais sortit lui aussi, il devait de toute façon faire un discours. Ensemble ils se rendirent donc à la place de la mairie. Le maire dit quelques mots puis alluma les guirlandes. Shreck se plaça devant les microphones. Il constata alors qu'il n'avait pas pris le papier où il avait noté son discours. Il se contenta donc de souhaiter un joyeux noël à tout le monde. Les clowns du Joker arrivèrent soudain tirant sur la foule qui s'enfuit rapidement. Road assomma Shreck avec un gigantesque marteau pendant que personne ne regardait. Elle le plaça sur son dos puis l'emmena dans une rue vide où le Joker attendait, seul. Il la remercia, le prenant à son tour sur son dos et disparut dans une autre ruelle. La jeune fille rentra à la tour de l'horloge avec les autres clowns. Le blandin entra dans une bouche d'égout avec l'homme sur les épaules. Il le posa au sol juste devant les pieds du Compte. Les deux avaient eu une discussion juste avant. Ledit Compte avait dit que seul Shreck, qui était très populaire, pouvait le rendre lui populaire quand il serait à la surface. Le plus jeune avait donc demandé à ses hommes de l'aider. Ce dernier sauta dans l'eau pour rejoindre l'autre côté qui menait à un long escalier. Il alla s'asseoir sur la marche la plus haute. Shreck ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se leva, regardant le Pingouin d'un oeil étonné.

"J'imagine que tu cherches une explication. Tu sais, toi, moi, le Joker et même Raven avons quelque chose en commun. Nous sommes tous considérés comme des monstres, mais étrangement, les gens respectent le monstre que tu es. Mais il est temps pour moi de sortir d'ici. De monter à la surface grâce à ton appui."

"Et pourquoi apporterais-je mon appui ?"

"C'est simple, si tu ne le fait pas je te tues." Déclara le blandin. Shreck se retourna.

"L-le Joker ?!"

"Malheureusement pour vous il se trouve que le Pingouin est mon allié." Dit-il en lui offrant un sourire sadique. Shreck resta silencieux un moment.

"Je crois que vous avez raison, je peux vous aider." Le Compte sourit avant de lui faire signe de disparaître. Il sortit donc des égouts. Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui.

"J'ai une idée pour vous faire respecter." Le Pingouin sourit et s'approcha de lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs lui exposa son idée. Il sortit ensuite des égouts pour la mettre en oeuvre. Il alla dans sa chambre à la tour de l'horloge pour se coucher. Il agirait le lendemain. Le blandin se réveilla le lendemain vers 9 heure. Il alla chercher Tyki pour l'emmener avec lui jusqu'à la place de la mairie. Le maire devait faire un nouveau discours sur la criminalité présente dans la ville. A l'approche de noël, le Joker devenait chaque fois plus violent encore. Après avoir expliquer à son second ce qu'il attendait de lui, il se rendit dans les égouts laissant volontairement la bouche d'égout ouverte. Alors que le maire commençait tout juste à parler, Tyki se précipita vers sa femme qui portait dans ses bras leur enfant. Il disparut ensuite dans la bouche d'égout laissée ouverte. Le maire se précipita vers elle. Il put entendre un cri avant de voir le Compte, soit le Pingouin lui-même sortir des égouts pour rendre l'enfant à ses parents. Le maire remercia donc en personne. Il fut même acclamé de tous. Le Pingouin eut un sourire mélancolique. Dire que c'était le plus grand des criminels qui l'avait aidé à être aimé de tous.

Deux jours passèrent sans que le Compte réapparaisse. Le maire lui avait donné l'ancienne bibliothèque pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait. Le Joker ne se montrait pas non plus ce qui inquiétait fort le justicier. Il avait peur que le plus jeune soit en train de préparer quelque chose. Celui-ci ne quittait pas les égouts. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant son ami mais il gardait cela pour lui. Il était en ce moment même dans les égouts. Un bébé pingouin s'était réfugié dans ses bras. Il le serrait doucement dans ses bras, pensant son allié d'un air inquiet. Pendant ce temps, le Pingouin était à l'étage dans l'ancienne bibliothèque. Certains des sous-fifres du Compte, qui étaient en fait des clowns que le Joker avait "donné" à son allié. Shreck arriva soudain dans la salle où il se trouvait. Celui-ci demanda au Pingouin de le suivre. Hésitant au début, le Compte finit par se lever et descendre au rez-de-chaussé. Il fut surpris de voir le nombre de personne s'y trouvant. Shreck lui proposa de devenir le maire à la place de celui qui était en ce moment à la mairie. Mais pour cela il fallait que le maire actuel se fasse détester, et le Compte savait exactement comment faire cela. Il alla à l'étage où étaient les clowns. Il leur demanda donc d'aller commettre diverses délits. Le blandin pouvait les voir faire leurs différents crimes depuis une plaque d'égouts à grille. Il soupira de dépit. Il déposa le petit pingouin près d'un autre puis sortit des égouts, marchant simplement dans la rue. Raven pendant ce temps arrivait tout juste pour s'occuper des clowns. Il les assomma tous, les uns après les autres. Tiedoll s'occupa de les emmener à Black Gate pendant que Kanda suivait le Joker qu'il venait de voir passer. Il le vit soudain se retourner brusquement.

"Arrête tout cela !" S'écria le brun. "C'est quoi ton but à la fin ?!" Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs le regarda, restant silencieux. "Je sais même pas pourquoi je te pose la question alors que je connais la réponse." Souffla-t-il rageusement.

"Ah vraiment ?" Déclara le blandin en haussant un sourcil.

"Certains hommes veulent juste voir le monde brûler comme dirait l'un de mes amis." Dit-il. Le criminel resta figé. Mais alors, Raven était... Kanda ? Le justicier était donc le riche héritier de la famille Kanda ?

"Comme tu as tord de me dire cela." Murmura-t-il. Le Joker sortit une grenade aveuglante qu'il lança au brun. Celui-ci cacha son visage avec son bras mais lorsqu'il le retira, le Clown avait disparu.

* * *

Chapitre 14 ^^


	15. Chapter 15

[ chapitre 15 ]

Le Joker marchait à nouveau seul dans la rue. Il était environ minuit et il pleuvait des cordes, pourtant il n'était couvert que d'un long manteau à capuche noir masquant son visage aux yeux de tous. Il se rendait à un endroit bien précis. Pourtant il avait du mal à croire qu'il s'y rendait vraiment, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il faisait cela pour le Compte, son ami. Pendant qu'il marchait, il ne cessait de ressasser le passé, se repassant la scène de leur rencontre.

Flash-back :

Le blandin courait dans la rue aussi vite qu'il lui était possible. Il venait de tuer un homme, ce qui ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire, mais Raven était arrivé sur les lieux du crime avant qu'il ait eu le temps de partir. Il était donc en train de s'enfuir, suivi de très près par le justicier. Il fut pourtant obligé de s'arrêter, il venait d'arriver dans une impasse. Son regard fut attiré par une bouche d'égoût. Il sourit, une issue. Il souleva la plaque et y entra. Il la referma derrière lui, souriant. Il regarda autour de lui. Il faisait incroyablement sombre ici. Il entendit soudain un bruit derrière lui, mais il tomba au sol avant de pouvoir se retourner. Il constata alors que l'homme qui venait de la plaquer au sol avait la peau couverte d'étranges écailles vertes.

"C-Croc ?!" S'écria-t-il, plus qu'étonné. L'autre eut un sourire sadique.

"Depuis le temps que j'attends ça." Murmura l'homme ressemblant à un crocodile en passant lentement ses ongles sur la joue du plus jeune, laissant de légères griffures sur sa peau pâle. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs tenta vainement de reculer pour échapper à son agresseur qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il finit par lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de Croc. Celui-ci fut obligé de reculer. Le Joker se leva, commençant à partir en courant. L'autre le rattrapa facilement puis le plaqua à nouveau au sol. Le blandin était cette fois-ci allongé sur le ventre ce qui l'empêchait de se débattre. Le plus vieux sourit avant de lacérer son dos de ses longues griffes. Le criminel poussa un terrible cri de douleur qui sembla résonner dans les égoûts. L'homme crocodile ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il fut incapable de bouger. Une flaque de sang recouvrait le sol alors que le plus jeune essayait de reprendre une respiration normale. L'homme à la peau écailleuse se leva, lui lançant un regard méprisant. Il lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Le Joker gémit de douleur et glissa dans l'eau. Rapidement il fut entraîné par le courant. Croc le regarda partir avec dédain. Le blandin commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience alors que son sang venait se mêler à l'eau des égouts. Il arriva finalement à l'Iceberg Lounge, évanoui. Le Pingouin le regarda d'abord surpris. Il le posa au sol après l'avoir sortit de l'eau. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs roula sur le côté en crachant de l'eau et du sang. Il se redressa comme il put. Il ouvra lentement les yeux, levant la tête vers celui qui venait de le sauver. C'était un homme un peu enrobé avec un haut de forme et un parapluie. Celui-ci lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Fin de flash-back :

Le Joker arriva enfin à la demeure où il voulait se rendre, un manoir complètement à l'ouest de la ville, le Manoir Kanda. Soufflant pour se donner du courage, il se plaça devant la porte. Il toqua à la porte, ajustant sa capuche noire pour cacher son visage. Un homme au cheveux rouges vint lui ouvrir. C'était Lavi Bookman, le majordome de Yû Kanda. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui. Ledit majordome le regardait, suspicieux. Timidement, le blandin demanda à voir Kanda, manquant presque de dire Raven. Le roux le fit entrer avant de le conduire jusqu'au salon. Il lui demanda d'attendre pendant qu'il allait chercher son maître. Le plus jeune hocha simplement la tête. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regarda le ciel noir et la pluie venant s'abattre sur la fenêtre quand il entendit une voix familière derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, surprenant son hôte. Celui-ci lui demanda ce qui l'amenait ici, légèrement inquiet.

"Déjà promet-moi que tu resteras calme, je ne viens pas ici hostilement." Le brun fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. "Bien, donc si je suis venu ici c'est parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide Raven." Commença-t-il en retirant sa capuche.

"Toi !" S'exclama Kanda. Mais comment le Joker avait-il su qu'il était Yû Kanda ?

"Tais-toi laisse moi terminer !" Répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras tandis que le japonais s'asseyait sur le canapé. "Je suis même pas armé et je te l'ai dit j'ai besoin de ton aide !" Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le regarda un instant. Il lui fit doucement signe d'approcher. Hésitant, le Joker finit par s'avancer vers lui. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Murmura-t-il comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il voyait bien que le criminel était assez mal à l'aise de lui demander son aide, il devait être désespéré.

"Le Pingouin doit être arrêté sinon ça va mal finir je le sens." Il ferma les yeux puis souffla. Raven le regarda. Il effleura sa joue du bout de ses doigts le faisant relever la tête.

"Et tu ne peux pas t'en charger seul ?"

"Le Pingouin est mon ami et je serais incapable de le neutraliser moi-même." Dit-il. D'une lenteur incroyable, il passa son bras autour de la taille fine du blandin. Il le rapprocha de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

"Je t'aiderais ne t'en fais pas." Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs tourna la tête vers lui. "Dis moi, comment tu as su qui j'étais ?" Demanda-t-il. Il savait que le Clown n'avait rien à faire de sa véritable identité, sinon il aurait déjà essayé de le tuer.

"Je te le dirais quand tu m'auras aidé."

"Comme il te plaira." Chuchota-il en se levant. "Reste ici je reviens dans un instant." Ajouta-t-il face au regard interrogatif du plus jeune. Il sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à la cave. Il se changea rapidement avant de le rejoindre. Il attrapa la petite main de son ennemi et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il serra doucement la main dudit ennemi qui restait figé de surprise. Celui-ci finit par serrer maladroitement la main du justicier. Ensemble ils arrêteraient le Compte.

* * *

Chapitre 15 ^^


	16. Chapter 16

[ chapitre 16 ]

Le Joker et Raven se dirigeaient vers les égouts. Au début ils étaient allés à la bibliothèque où un clown leur avait appris, après quelques tortures, que le Pingouin était retourné dans les égouts. Kanda voyait bien que le blandin était inquiet. D'ailleurs lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit que le Pingouin était "alliés", il était certain qu'il avait voulu dire "amis". Le brun marchait donc dans les rues avec le plus jeune. Il allait soulever une bouche d'égoût mais l'autre le retint. Il le regarda surpris.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Les égouts ouest sont le territoire de Killer Croc, vaudrait mieux pas y aller."

"Et on ne peut pas juste le traverser ?"

"Disons que lui et moi on est pas vraiment en bons termes." Le japonais fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Le criminel attrapa sa main et l'emmena donc à l'est de la ville. Ils entrèrent dans les égoûts pour être accueillis par un pingouin. Ce dernier se montra hostile en voyant le justicier mais le Joker lui assura qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Ils allèrent donc vers l'Iceberg Lounge où le Compte se trouvait.

"Joker !" S'exclama-t-il. "Mais où étiez-vous passé ? Je vous cherchais."

"Compte je vous en pris vous devez arrêter cette folie." Murmura-t-il pour toute réponse.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit mon cher, je ne souhaite que vivre à la surface."

"La vieille bibliothèque ne vous suffit donc pas ? Pourquoi aspirer à devenir maire ?"

"Après tant de temps coupé du monde, un peu de reconnaissance est bienvenue. Ne pouvez-vous comprendre cela ?"

"Je comprends parfaitement mais j'ai l'horrible sentiment que ça va mal tourner."

"Vous vous inquiétez pour rien mon ami. Mais si vous comptez m'arrêter je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire." Termina-t-il en pointant son parapluie vers le blandin. Une lame sortit dudit parapluie alors qu'il se précipitait vers le plus jeune. Celui-ci parvint à parer son coup avec un couteau. Le Compte donna un coup de pied dans sa jambe le faisant tomber dans l'eau. Kanda profita de son inattention pour sortir de l'ombre. Il lança une première attaque grâce à son couteau. Le Joker se releva, sortant de l'eau. Tout sembla se passer au ralenti. Raven atteignit le Pingouin au coeur. Le sang gicla alors que celui-ci tomba à son tour dans l'eau. Le brun put entendre le cri clair mais puissant du plus jeune. Ce dernier se précipita vers son ami. Il le prit dans ses bras comme il put. Le justicier resta figé un instant. Le criminel lui hurla de partir. Le brun s'excusa auprès de lui puis partit, se sentant responsable. Le plus jeune posa sa main tremblante sur la joue de son ami mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà mort.

Deux semaines passèrent sans que Kanda ait de nouvelles du criminel. Celui-ci restait à la tour de l'horloge. Étrangement il ne laissait personne entrer sans sa chambre à part Road Camelott, qui se faisait d'ailleurs appeler Harley Quinn. Les clowns ne comprenaient pas pourquoi seule la jeune fille était autorisée à lui rendre visite. Pourtant personne ne cherchait pas à savoir, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de leur "chef". Le blandin sortit finalement de sa chambre. La brunette lui avait dit qu'un homme venait d'arriver prétextant qu'il voulait rejoindre le Joker. Tyki en tant que second avait accepté. Méfiant, ledit Joker avait donc décidé d'aller voir. Un homme s'étant présenté sous le nom de Noise Marie était toujours à l'entrée de la tour. Choisissant de se faire passer pour un simple clown, il alla vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Bonjour." Murmura-t-il avec une fausse innocence. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait en face de lui la personne qu'il voulait espionner. Et ladite personne ne savait pas qu'elle avait en face d'elle un justicier masqué qui voulait sa perte.

"Bonjour."

"Vous êtes nouveau ?" Continua-t-il, feignant d'être intrigué.

"Oui, vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?" Demanda-t-il. Le justicier avait l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur le criminel.

"On peut dire ça. Dites, pourquoi vous voulez travailler pour le Joker ? Il a tué beaucoup de gens vous savez."

"Dans ce cas pourquoi vous travaillez pour lui ?" Il fit semblant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

"Il m'oblige à le faire ! Je supporte pas de devoir tuer pour lui !" Marie fut désemparé lorsqu'il le vit fondre en larme. Maladroitement il le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

"Je vais vous confier un secret, si je suis ici c'est comme infiltré, je n'ai aucune intention de faire le mal." Le blandin eut un sourire sadique.

"La compassion vous perdra." Souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de l'assommer. Il le plaça sur son dos et l'emmena dans une chambre. Il partit ensuite à la recherche de deux personnes. Il parcourra les longs couloir de sa "maison". Après de longues minutes, il finit par trouver Tyki, son second, accompagné de Road. Il fit signe au brun d'approcher. Celui-ci s'éxécuta, ne voulant pas s'attirer la colère de son maître. Sans une once de pitié dans le regard, il sortit un pistolet puis lui tira dessus, visant la tête. Le portugais tomba au sol, mort. Il nomma ensuite Road comme son nouveau second. Il interpella un clown qui passait par là pour lui ordonner de le débarrasser du cadavre de son ancien second. Une fois cela fait, il continua à arpenter les couloirs. Cette fois-ci il savait exactement où trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Il monta quelques étages et entra dans une chambre.

"Komui ? J'ai besoin de vous." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

Chapitre 16 ^^


	17. Chapter 17

[ chapitre 17 ]

Kanda sortait tout juste de chez lui avec son costume. Le signal brillait dans le ciel. Étrangement il avait été allumé à exactement minuit. Le brun avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence mais il changea d'avis lorsqu'il remarqua qu'aucun policier ne l'y attendait. Il n'y avait qu'un morceau de papier accroché au projecteur créant le signal. Hésitant il finit par avancer vers ledit projecteur. Il prit la feuille de papier et l'ouvrit. "Si vous observez mon visage vous ne trouverez pas le 13 dans les parages." Raven fronça les sourcils. Une horloge ? Pourquoi ? Il pensa soudain à la tour de l'horloge un peu plus à l'est. Il s'y précipita le plus vite possible. La veille, Marie lui avait dit qu'il allait s'infiltrer chez le Joker car il avait découvert son repère. Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour lui. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'empressa d'entrer. Il n'y avait personne. Méfiant il avança prudemment. Il monta d'un étage où il trouva un homme portant un haut de forme assis à une table. Celui-ci se présenta comme le Chapelier Fou ce qui ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Le Chapelier Fou, ou Komui Lee, était connu dans le monde de la pègre pour enlever des jeunes filles qu'il vendait comme esclaves. Il sortit son couteau pour le pointer vers lui.

"Bonjour mon cher." Souffla le Joker en sortant de l'ombre. Le japonais serra les poings mais resta silencieux. "Tu sais je déteste qu'on s'introduise dans ma maison sans permission."

"Parce que tu vis ici ? Dans ce taudis."

"On fait avec ce qu'on a." Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il s'asseya sur la table, ne quittant pas le justicier du regard. "J'imagine que tu viens ici pour le Lynx ? Tu as intérêt à faire vite dans ce cas." Ajouta-t-il en riant. Kanda se dirigea vers le Chapelier Fou d'une vitesse impressionnante. Avant que celui-ci eut le temps de réagir il fut assommé. Raven tourna son regard vers le blandin. Ledit blandin le regardait, riant. Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si rayonnant. Il soupira avant d'aller au deuxième étage, le laissant là. Il y trouva Daisya vêtu tel le Chat du Cheshire.

"Vous ? Mais vous êtes le Sphinx." Déclara-t-il en haussant un sourcil. "Pourquoi vous aidez le Joker ?"

"Il sait quelque chose qui m'intéresse." Répliqua-t-il froidement.

"Quoi ?"

"Il sait où se trouve Bak Chan l'assassin de ma femme." A nouveau le japonais écarquilla les yeux. Bak Chan un tueur ? Celui qui l'avait entraîné alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent ? Ne s'attardant pas sur ce détail, il s'avança vers lui, son couteau à la main. Un court combat s'en suivit. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs avait été coupé à la joue, au bras droit et à la main gauche alors que son ennemi était au sol, évanoui mais blessé lui aussi. Chaque étage fut ainsi, un personnage issu du roman Alice au Pays des merveilles l'attendait puis tentait de le tuer. Il avait déjà rencontré le Lapin Blanc, le Loire, le Lièvre de Mars et la Reine de Coeur. Ladite Reine de Coeur était en fait Road Camelott, ancienne médecin à l'asile d'Arkham. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle travaillait pour le Joker ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il montait en ce moment à ce qui semblait être le dernier étage. Marie était allongé sur une table recouverte d'un drap blanc. Tremblant il s'approcha de lui. Il posa ses doigts sur son cou au niveau de la jugulaire. Rien, aucun poul.

"Trop tard mon cher." Murmura une voix derrière lui qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se retourna brusquement et se précipita vers lui le plaquant au sol, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui.

"Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!"

"Je te l'ai dit je ne supporte pas qu'on entre chez moi." Commença-t-il, ne se formalisant pas du tout d'être allongé au sol. "Tu aimerais toi que ton ennemi s'introduise chez toi ?"

"Tu l'as déjà fais il me semble." D'un habile coup de rein il se retrouva au dessus.

"C'était différent, je n'étais pas armé et je ne venais pas hostilement." Le blandin passa son pouce sur la joue de Kanda avant de lécher le sang s'y trouvant. Le japonais rougit légèrement mais le criminel ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ledit criminel passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. "Au fait je ne t'ai toujours pas dit comment j'ai su que tu étais Raven, ça t'intéresse ?" Ledit Raven le regarda dans les yeux. Il y a quelques minutes à peine il voulait l'étrangler mais maintenant il était étrangement calme.

"Dis moi." Dit-il dans un souffle.

"Tu t'es trahis tout seul lorsque tu as dit "certains hommes veulent juste voir le monde brûler"." Le brun réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose ne collait pas. Il se rappela soudain de quelque chose.

"Alors c'était toi au bal ?" Le Joker hocha la tête. Il se leva. Le justicier en fit de même. Il se tourna vers le Clown mais celui-ci avait disparu. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ancien équipier. Il s'approcha lentement de lui. Il le mit sur son dos, soupirant. Il sortit du bâtiment avec ce jeune homme qu'il connaissait si peu. Il partit dans les sombres rues de la ville sans savoir que son ennemi le regardait du haut de la plus grande fenêtre de la tour. Il soupira, il devrait sûrement le déposer sur le toit du commissariat pour lui assurer une sépulture digne de ce nom. Il se dirigea donc vers le toit dudit commissariat. Il le plaça doucement sur le sol avant de regagner sa propre maison. Ouvrant brusquement la porte pour entrer, il surprit son majordome. Celui-ci le regarda d'un oeil inquiet, voyant bien que son maître était confus. Il se hasarda à lui demander ce qui lui arrivait mais Raven resta silencieux. Il s'empressa d'aller dans sa chambre. Il se coucha dans son lit, épuisé. Il se rendit compte avec dépit mais malgré tout tendresse qu'il avait succombé au charme du Joker juste avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il était amoureux du Joker.

* * *

Chapitre 17 ^^ (et désolée pour la référence à Alice au pays des merveilles ^^")


	18. Chapter 18

[ chapitre 18 ]

Quelques jours étaient passés mais le Joker ne se montrait pas. Cela offrait un peu de répit à Kanda qui avait besoin de calme après la mort de Marie. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas aller se recueillir sur sa tombe pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Pourtant à quelques mètres à peine du Manoir Kanda, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs courait sous la forte pluie. Il était complètement trempé. Une fois arrivé devant la demeure, il s'empressa de frapper à la porte. Cette fois-ci ce fut Raven lui-même qui ouvrit. Le blandin le regarda, semblant être légèrement embarrassé.

"Je peux te parler de quelque chose d'important ?" Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. Le brun se décala d'un pas, le laissant entrer. Il le regarda attentivement. Le plus jeune tremblait, il semblait glacé. Le japonais saisit sa main effectivement gelée. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage. Sans lui demander son avis il l'assit sur le lit. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain. Il prit une serviette qu'il lança à son "invité". Ledit invité la reçut dans le visage. Il attrapa la serviette, agacé, mais sécha ses cheveux avec.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Tu vois Marie..." Commença-t-il en cachant son visage avec la serviette. "Bah il est pas mort."

"Mais c'est impossible, il a été enterré." Répliqua-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

"Certes mais il semble qu'il soit lui-même sorti de sa tombe." Le justicier vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et retira la serviette qui masquait toujours son visage. Il la replaça lui-même sur la tête blanche. Il frotta vigoureusement, ignorant les cris du criminel qui lui ordonnait de le lâcher.

"Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle pourquoi tu viens me voir pour ça ?"

"Que tu crois, maintenant il nous cherche pour nous tuer tous les deux."

"Pourquoi nous deux, et pourquoi tu me dis ça ?" Dit-il calme, continuant à sécher les cheveux du Joker qui avait fini par se laisser faire.

"Parce qu'il croit que tu es aussi responsable de sa mort. Et si je te dis ça c'est parce que je ne souhaite pas ta mort idiot !"

"Vraiment ?" Kanda sourit puis le plaqua contre le lit, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs rosit le faisant sourire davantage, satisfait de lui avoir donné une telle couleur.

"Oui vraiment." Commença-t-il en plaquant à son tour le brun sur le lit, se retrouvant au dessus. "Qu'est-ce que je serais moi sans toi ?! Tu es le seul capable de m'arrêter ici, les policiers ne sont que des bons à rien corrompus." Le blandin se redressa prêt à se lever mais le japonais attrapa son bras pour se retrouver au dessus.

"Moi je vaux mieux que ça, c'est ça ?" Le criminel hocha la tête. "Dis-moi, pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide, tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper de lui seul ?" L'autre lui sourit. D'un simple coup de rein, ce fut son tour d'être assis sur son ennemi.

"Disons que je préfère assurer mes arrières."

"Ah oui ?" Raven voulut repasser au dessus mais ce fut la fois de trop et les deux tombèrent du lit. Le plus jeune le regarda dans les yeux, restant silencieux. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi à juste se regarder. Réalisant soudain dans quelle position ils étaient, le Joker rougit légèrement. Il se tortilla pour échapper à la prise de son ennemi avant de se lever, rapidement suivi du justicier. Ils se rassirent calmement l'un à côté de l'autre.

"Marie a volé le masque du Red Hood alors si tu le vois, fais attention à toi." Souffla-t-il.

"Tu connais le Red Hood ?"

"Dans le monde de la pègre ? Evidemment pour qui tu me prends ?! C'est comme si toi tu savais que tuer est interdit par la loi." L'aîné sourit, il aimait bien le taquiner.

"Si je t'aide à arrêter Marie, j'ai quoi en échange ?" Le blandin tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

"Quoi ?"

"Oui quoi ?" Le Clown se mordilla la lèvre, embarrassé. Hésitant il finit par lui demander ce qu'il voulait. "Ton nom. Dis-le-moi et t'aiderais."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire le nom que j'ai ?"

"Pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire ? Tu en as honte ? Ou tu as peur que je découvre quelque chose sur toi ?"

"J'ai détruit tous les dossiers où mon nom était mentionné qu'est-ce que tu crois ?"

"Alors dis-le-moi."

"...Allen Walker..." Le brun sourit. Enfin, enfin il connaissait son nom. Il se leva, lui intimant de rester ici. Il descendit à la cave le plus rapidement possible. Il se changea puis remonta dans sa chambre. Il se plaça devant son cadet et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Incertain, celui-ci prit finalement sa main. "Est-ce que tu sais où on pourrait le trouver ?" Kanda réfléchit un instant. A vrai dire oui il avait une idée d'où il pouvait le trouver. Après tout le Lynx lui avait lui-même donné une adresse où le trouver. Refusant de lâcher la main du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, il sortit donc du manoir. Il le conduisit au nord de la ville. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au bâtiment qu'ils cherchaient. C'était une ancienne manufacture. Malheureusement ledit bâtiment était gigantesque, il pouvait donc être empli de piège. Ils y entrèrent sans attendre, regardant attentivement autour d'eux pour ne pas se faire prendre par surprise. Très lentement, ils gravirent l'escalier leur faisant face, chacun un couteau à la main. Ils entrèrent dans chaque pièce. Malgré leur prudence, Allen fut touché au bras par un piège. Raven lui ordonna de rester derrière lui. En temps normal, il lui aurait répliqué qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, mais il ne voulait pas ennuyer le brun dans un moment pareil. Aucun des deux ne vit une ombre se glisser derrière le Joker. L'ombre en question plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il crie. Il l'emmena avec lui alors que le japonais ne se doutait de rien.

* * *

Chapitre 18 ^^ que de suspense xD


	19. Chapter 19

[ chapitre 19 ]

L'ombre l'entraîna dans une chambre avec lui. Il l'attacha au mur avec des chaînes puis plaça un morceau de scotch sur sa bouche avant même qu'il ait pû pousser le moindre cri. Le Joker releva la tête vers celui qui venait de l'agresser. C'était Marie qui avait un regard foncièrement sadique. Le criminel lui lança un regard noir de ses yeux dorés, se débattant vivement. L'ancien justicer prit son menton dans sa main.

"Toi qui as tué et fait souffrir tant de gens, il est temps que quelqu'un te rende la pareille." Dit-il en sortant un poignard. Il s'approcha de lui d'une lenteur insupportable. Il commença par entailler son bras sur toute la longueur, se délectant du faible gémissement qui put s'échapper des lèvres de sa victime. Allen sentait son propre sang rouler le long de sa peau. D'un sourire diabolique, il planta l'intégralité de sa lame entre deux des côtes. Le liquide glissa sur ses doigts, le faisant sourire davantage. Alors qu'il allait lui faire une nouvelle blessure, Kanda ouvrit brusquement la porte. Le Lynx se retourna lentement vers lui et le regarda froidement. Raven lui ordonna de libérer le blandin, le pointant avec son couteau. Ledit blandin tira de toutes ses forces sur ses chaînes pour s'en défaire. Le brun lança une première offensive sur Marie. Celui-ci esquiva puis l'attaqua à son tour mais ne le toucha pas non plus. Le combat continua ainsi de longues minutes. Aucun des deux ne parvenait à toucher l'autre. Alors qu'on ne le regardait pas, le Clown réussit à arracher les chaînes du mur. Ses poignets étaient à présent en sang mais il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas ce qui importait le plus dans un moment pareil. Il arriva discrètement derrière le Lynx avant de l'assommer d'un fort coup de poing sur la tête. Le corps de l'homme tomba au pied du justicier. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le Joker qui croisa un instant son regard puis de s'en détourner.

"Merci..." Murmura-t-il de façon à ce que le japonais ne l'entende pas. Pourtant il l'entendit tout de même. Cela le fit même sourire que le grand criminel remercie un homme qui s'évertuait à faire respecter la loi. Le grand criminel en question retourna son regard vers lui. A ses yeux on pouvait voir qu'il avait une idée. Il venait de trouver un moyen de piéger le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Lentement il s'approcha de lui. ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce vide. Une fois qu'il fut devant Raven, il approcha le plus doucement possible son visage du sien. "Tu me complètes tu sais ? Sans toi je ne suis rien et c'est réciproque. Il nous est impossible de vivre l'un sans l'autre, mais ça tu le savais déjà n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas pû faire autrement c'est tellement évident." Le criminel avait maintenant le visage et surtout les lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles du brun. Sa main droite, cachée dans son dos se serra autour de son couteau. Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. Le justicier posa sa main sur celle d'Allen qui portait le couteau. Celui-ci sursauta mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, Kanda l'embrassa. Ce dernier le plaqua contre un mur. Pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer, il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux du plus jeune le faisant lâcher son arme. Il plaqua ensuite ses mains de chaque côté de la tête blanche du Joker. Le cadet ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son aîné s'introduire entre ses lèvres. Après de longues minutes, le japonais se sépara de son cadet pour le laisser respirer. Il sentit son souffle haletant caresser ses lèvres avant que ledit cadet ne frappe sa jambe pour qu'il recule. Il s'empressa d'essuyer ses lèvres simplement de son pouce. "Bien joué tu m'as eu à mon propre jeu." Soudain un morceau de pierre de la taille d'une main se détacha du plafond. Il frappa de plein fouet la tête du blandin qui tomba au sol évanoui, déjà affaibli à cause de ses blessures. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se précipita vers lui, légèrement inquiet. Il le prit dans ses bras, remarquant qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa tête. Il l'essuya en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal davantage. Il en profita pour "inspecter" ses autres blessures. Il soupira et se leva, le tenant délicatement dans ses bras. Il regarda un instant le visage endormi de la personne qu'il aimait. Il semblait si calme contrairement à l'accoutumée. Il devait le ramener chez lui pour soigner ses blessures. Pourtant il devait aussi livrer Marie à la police. Il soupira à nouveau, dans ce cas-là il avait besoin d'aide. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour demander à Lavi de venir immédiatement. Celui-ci ne tarda pas sachant à quel point Kanda détestait demander de l'aide, pourtant s'il l'avait fait c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. De plus il n'était pas très patient. Ils installèrent Marie et Allen. Le roux les conduisit jusqu'au manoir. Raven alla installer le plus jeune dans une chambre. Il demanda à son majordome de bander ses blessures. Pendant ce temps il emmena le Lynx au commissariat. Le Joker se réveilla alors que le justicier n'était toujours pas rentré. Il se redressa difficilement à cause de ses blessures encore ouvertes. Il constata qu'elles avaient été pansées et qu'il se trouvait dans un chambre toute blanche. Il se leva, regardant autour de lui. Il sortit de la chambre le plus discrètement possible. Il parcoura silencieusement les longs couloirs de la demeure. Curieux, il regardait partout attentivement. Il finit par s'arrêter devant un objet qui attirait son attention plus que les autres. Il s'approcha de ce qui semblait être un katana. Il posa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur la lame, murmurant : "Mugen..." Il prit la lame et le fourreau pour les installer à sa ceinture. Il sursauta en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et reconnut Lavi. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui apporter à manger.

"Déjà debout ?" Demanda-t-il. Le criminel sortit son épée pour la pointer sur le rouquin.

"Silence. Je pourrais vous tuer tout de suite si l'envie m'en prenait." Commença-t-il. "Mais..." Il baissa lentement son arme. "Vous m'avez soigné et j'ai une dette envers vous. Dette que j'honore en vous épargnant." Termina-t-il en rangeant son arme. Il ouvrit une fenêtre, s'apprêtant à partir.

"Attendez !" Le plus jeune se retourna, le regardant dans les yeux.

"Quoi ?" Dit-il calmement. Le majordome lui tendit un des cookies qu'il allait lui apporter. Allen parut désemparé. Il le regarda un instant puis saisit le gâteau qu'il lui tendait avant de sortir par la fenêtre. Le rouquin sourit. Il ramena le plateau qu'il portait toujours dans la cuisine. Il regagna ensuite sa chambre. Lavi Bookman n'était pas un idiot. Au contraire il était très intelligent mais surtout très observateur. Il avait bien remarqué que son maître appréciait beaucoup le Joker. Il avait aussi remarqué que le Joker l'appréciait beaucoup lui aussi. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Kanda l'aimait tant.

* * *

Chapitre 19 :D


	20. Chapter 20

[ chapitre 20 ]

Je rentrai chez moi ne pouvant m'empêcher de regarder le cookie que j'avais dans les mains, incrédule. Pourquoi m'avait-il donné ça ? J'approchai mes lèvres du gâteau. Je croquai timidement dedans. Un léger sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. C'était la première fois que j'en mangeais et ce n'était pas si mal. Je terminai de le manger alors que j'arrivai devant ma maison. Sans attendre je poussai la porte d'entrée. Road se précipita vers moi, un peu inquiète. J'avais mis du temps pour rentrer. Elle attrapa ma main puis me conduisit au sommet de la tour dans ma chambre, elle avait dû remarquer que j'étais fatigué et blessé. Elle ressortit de la chambre pour aller chercher des bandages. Attendant qu'elle revienne, je déposai Mugen au sol. J'entendis soudain un bruit à la fenêtre. Je me retournai, constatant qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés était dehors. Haussant un sourcil, je m'approchai de ladite fenêtre pour lui ouvrir. Elle entra en me souriant.

"Bonjour Joker." Murmura-t-elle.

"C'est vous "Catwoman" ?"

"C'est ainsi que l'on me nomme mais vous pouvez m'appeler Miranda." M'attardant à peine sur son nom, je lui demandais ce qu'elle voulait. Apparemment tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était être amie avec moi. Pourquoi attirais-je tant de gens ? Mais bon, j'aimais bien les chats, alors, pourquoi pas ? Elle sourit lorsque je lui dis que j'acceptais. Elle ressortit par la fenêtre après avoir embrassé ma joue. Je me retournai en entendant un bruit derrière moi, c'était Road. Elle retira ceux que je portais qui étaient maintenant tâchés de sang. Je remarquai alors que mes blessures avaient été cousues pour éviter qu'elles se rouvrent. Elle refit elle-même les bandages. Je m'assis sur mon lit. Je retirai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, fixant le sol.

"Est-ce que ça va Joker ?" Murmura-t-elle en relevant mon visage.

"Je suis fatigué c'est tout." Dis-je en cachant mes yeux avec le dos de ma main droite. Elle s'allongea sur mon lit, me regardant silencieusement. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça mais moi-même je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Je remontai la couverture sur nos deux corps. Ca ne me dérangeait pas de dormir avec elle. Elle était déjà venue en plein milieu de la nuit. J'aimais bien qu'elle soit là. Au moins je pouvais parler à quelqu'un lorsque je me réveillais après un cauchemar. Je fermai les yeux ne tardant pas à m'endormir. Je me réveillai en sursaut comme toujours. Encore un cauchemar. Je souris un peu en constatant que Road était venue se blottir contre ma poitrine. Je posai l'une de mes mains dans ses doux cheveux. Je restai immobile pour ne pas la réveiller, en profitant pour me perdre dans mes pensées. Étrangement elles se dirigeaient toutes vers une seule personne, Raven. Je n'arrivai pas à le sortir de mes pensées. Je voyais sans cesse cet instant où il m'avait embrassé. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela cet idiot ? Plus j'y pensais plus je sentais que les battements de mon coeur s'accéléraient. Je me sentais même rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais à la fin ?! Je me relevai brusquement, réalisant soudainement. Mais alors ça voulait dire que... je... l'aimais ?! Non impossible ! Pourtant... tout semblait prouver que je l'aimais. Pourquoi l'aimais-je ? Pourquoi mon coeur battait-il si vite lorsque j'étais en sa présence ? Pourquoi mes pensées ne pouvaient se détourner de lui ? Et bon sang pourquoi était-il si idiot ?! Je sortis du lit et me précipitai pour prendre mon sac que je plaçai en bandoulière. Je fourrais Mugen à l'intérieur avant de quitter la pièce en courant, remarquant à peine que Road dormait toujours. Je descendis les étages les uns après les autres, courant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici avec eux après ce que je venais de comprendre. Je sortis sans m'arrêter de courir. Après de longues je m'arrêtai, à bout de souffle. Je remarquai alors que j'étais pied nu. Mes pieds saignaient abondement. Je relevai la tête, constatant que j'étais sur une plage. Je m'avançai timidement avec l'eau salée. Pas que j'en avais peur ou quoi que ce soit, mais du sel sur des des blessures ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit. Je m'assis tranquillement sur le sable, regardant le ciel à l'horizon. Le ciel était gris comme toujours. Les nuages couvraient toute lumière pouvant venir du soleil. Gotham était une ville sombre, depuis toujours. Mais cela collait parfaitement avec l'ambiance sombre de cette ville corrompue. Je soupirai en m'allongeant sur le sable. Étrangement le sable était chaud pourtant le soleil était toujours caché par les nuages. J'avais la tête tournée vers la mer. Je fermai lentement les yeux sans m'en rendre compte, bercé par le doux bruit des vagues. Je m'endormis, commençant à rêver. J'étais dans un cimetière à Londres. J'avais vécu là-bas quand j'étais enfant, j'étais anglais après tout. Il pleuvait, encore. Lorsque je vivais là-bas il pleuvait souvent. Mais j'aimais bien la pluie. Ce que j'aimais surtout c'était aller à ce lac où fleurissaient des lotus. Je m'asseyais toujours juste devant dans l'herbe avec mon parapluie blanc. C'était mon père qui m'avait donné ce parapluie. Des papillons noirs arrivèrent vers moi. Par réflexe je fermai les yeux. Je les rouvraient peu après. Je me retournai mais ne vit que du noir. A l'aveugle j'avançai le plus lentement possible. Le sol s'affaissa soudain sous mes pieds alors que le bruit de verre qui se brise résonnait. Je tombai durement sur le sol. Je me relevai avant de remarquer que le sol était en fait un damier noir et blanc. Je voulus faire un pas en avant mais je me rendis compte que des chaînes étaient accrochées à mes pieds. J'entendis d'un coup une voix derrière moi. Une voix douce et chaleureuse que je reconnaîtrai entre mille, Yû Kanda. Je relevai les yeux tombant sur son sourire tendre. Il me sourit puis posa ses mains sur mes chevilles. A son contact les chaînes s'évaporèrent comme si de rien était. Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Soudain des éclaboussures de sang sur les murs et un corps gisant sur le sol. Ses longs cheveux noirs tachés de rouge. Je rouvris les yeux dans un sursaut. Je me redressai, essuyant la sueur sur mon front. Je me levai puis quittai cette plage avec un dernier regard pour la mer. J'allai ensuite en ville marchant simplement. J'étais toujours pied nu et j'avais mal mais ce n'était pas grave. Je voulais juste marcher, rien de plus. Pour une fois je ne souhaitais rien faire. Pas de folie meurtrière ou des pulsions sadiques, juste rien. Recevant quelque chose sur la tête, je levai les yeux. Je souris, il commençait à pleuvoir. Je baissai la tête en entendant des rires. Un couple était assit sur un banc non loin de là. Ils souriaient et riaient, simplement heureux d'être en présence de l'autre. Je soupirai de dépit. Quelles chances avais-je moi qu'il m'aime ? Après avoir tué des gens qu'il aime sans remords ou regrets, il devait me détester maintenant. J'avais tout fait pour et je m'en étonnais ? Quel idiot. Et eux qui continuaient à rire sans se méfier de rien, inconscients ! Je pourrais les massacrer pour un tel affront ! J'eus un sourire sadique. Je les vis frissonner alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas encore que ce sourire leur était adressé. J'avançai lentement vers eux, comme un félin en ferait de sa proie. Je sortis Mugen de mon sac puis enfonçai ma lame en plein dans son coeur sans hésitation. A elle maintenant, qui souriait béatement quelques minutes auparavant. A nouveau il planta son katana directement dans son coeur. Du sang gicla sur mon visage. En l'essuyant, je constatai que des larmes s'y étaient mêlées. Je reniflai, j'étais tellement pathétique. Un gémissement de douleur franchit mes lèvres alors que mes larmes redoublaient. Je m'assis sur le banc ou le couple était précédemment. Je posai mes mains sur mes yeux, essuyant rageusement mes larmes qui coulaient toujours. Je me sentais tellement inutile. Il était impossible qu'il puisse m'aimer après tout ce que j'avais fait.

* * *

Chapitre 20 avec un Moyashi qui déprime ^^


	21. Chapter 21

[ chapitre 21 ]

Road ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle fut surprise de voir que le Joker n'était pas dans la chambre avec elle. D'habitude, même s'il se réveillait toujours le premier, il attendait qu'elle se réveille pour se lever. Elle se leva, regardant attentivement autour d'elle. Elle remarqua que le sac et le katana d'Allen avaient disparu. Elle se sortit de la pièce prestement. Si le blandin partait quelque part il le lui disait, or il ne l'avait pas fait cette fois-ci. Elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle l'aimait de tout son coeur, et si quelque chose lui arrivait, elle serait capable des pires folies. Elle descendit les étages, en profitant pour demander pour demander aux clowns qu'elle croisait s'ils l'avaient vu passé. Au vue de leurs réponses négatives, elle se mit à courir. Sortant du bâtiment elle remarqua des traces de sang au sol. Elle les suivit à toute vitesse. Elle avait bien vu que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs n'avait pas prit de chaussures, il était très probable que ce soit lui qui avait laissé ces traces. Lesdites traces s'arrêtèrent sur une plage. Elle fronça les sourcils, où avait-il pû aller ? Pensa-t-elle. Elle tomba à genoux et frappa le sable de son poing. Comment allait-elle le retrouver maintenant ? Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de la ville Raven sortait de chez lui. Le signal brillait dans le ciel. Il se dépêcha de se rendre au commissariat où l'attendait Tiedoll. Celui-ci semblait un peu troublé. Il haussa un sourcil puis lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Apparemment un couple avait été retrouvé mort. Le policier le conduisit jusqu'au lieu du meurtre. Ils grimacèrent en voyant la scène de crime. Une gigantesque flaque de sang recouvrait le sol. Dans celle-ci baignaient les amants qui avaient un regard vide. Enfin un coeur brisé était dessiné avec du sang sur le mur. Kanda grimaça.

"Vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Beaucoup de mes hommes ont pensé au Joker à cause de la violence de ce crime, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'en est prit à eux. Le Joker ne fait rien sans raison." Le brun resta silencieux. Il sortit du bâtiment, de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire. Il rentra donc chez lui. Ailleurs en ville, Road continuait de chercher Allen. Mais elle trouva rien. Personne ne l'avait vu, à croire qu'il était devenu invisible. Enervée de ne pas le trouver, elle était surtout inquiète. Le Joker pouvait parfois être sujet à de violentes déprimes et lorsque ça arrivait, les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses, tant pour lui que pour les personnes qu'il croisait. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, elle rentra à la tour de l'horloge. Elle regagna la chambre du blandin. Elle soupira, elle avait passé toute la journée à le chercher mais sans succès. Elle s'allongea dans le lit avant de s'endormir en priant pour que l'homme dont elle était amoureuse soit là lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Malheureusement quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'il n'était pas revenu. Elle resta muette, elle avait tellement espéré qu'il soit là à son réveil. Elle se leva, soupirant. Elle se dépêcha de sortir du bâtiment. Elle fit quelques pas, hésitante. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où aller. Soudain une feuille de papier amenée par le vent vint se coller à son visage. Curieuse elle la retira de son visage et regarda ce qui était écrit. Un couple avait été tué la veille. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Un meutre aussi sanguinolent ne pouvait qu'être l'oeuvre d'Allen. Elle se mit à courir, se dépêchant de rejoindre le lieu du crime. Elle espérait y trouver quelques indices. Elle arriva enfin devant l'immeuble où avait eu lieu l'assassinat du couple. Elle alla à l'adresse indiquée dans le journal. Un homme payé pour nettoyer l'appartement de tout le sang qui l'avait repeint s'y trouvait. Il fut surpris de la voir arriver. Pas d'humeur à le tuer pour le faire taire, elle se fit simplement passer pour une détective enquêtant sue le Joker. Voyant que l'homme ne lui posait pas plus de question, elle commença à chercher des indices quelconques. Elle ne trouva finalement rien. Elle souffla puis sortit. Elle redescendit en réfléchissant. Où pouvait-elle chercher à présent ? Elle s'apprêta à sortir de l'immeuble quand une odeur de cigarette atteignit ses narines. Elle se retourna et remarqua que le gardien du bâtiment balayait le sol. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main pour la saluer. Sans attendre elle lui demanda s'il avait vu un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il lui indiqua qu'il avait vu une personne correspondant à cette description la veille. Ladite personne était pied nu et couverte de sang. Effrayé il n'en avait pas parlé à la police pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennui. Il ajouta aussi qu'elle était parti vers le sud de la ville. La jeune fille le remercia, disparaissant dans un dédal de ruelle. L'ancienne médecin avait rarement remercié quelqu'un, tout simplement parce qu'à l'accoutumée elle trouvait toute seule des solutions à ses problèmes. Elle se dirigea donc vers le sud de la ville, cherchant des indices ou des traces de pas. Mais à nouveau elle ne trouva rien. Cela l'énerva davantage. Elle remarqua soudain une petite boutique. Elle y entra, regardant autour d'elle. Un vieil homme l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle lui demanda s'il avait vu Allen mais il ne répondit pas favorablement. En colère et frustrée de se sentir si inutile, elle n'hésita pas à sortir son pistolet pour lui tirer dessus. Du sang gicla sur les murs et sur son visage mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle ressortit de la boutique, reprenant ses recherches. Elle avait cherché le criminel pendant toute la journée. Elle avait passé la moitié de la ville au peigne fin sans succès. Pendant ce temps, Yû Kanda était chez lui et plus précisément dans sa chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit à regarder le plafond, se posant diverses questions. Il se demandait par exemple pourquoi le Joker avait tué ce couple. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il été si violent ? Rapidement ses pensées dérivèrent sur la personne qu'il aimait. Il l'imaginait parfaitement, ses cheveux blancs, sa peau tout aussi blanche, ses yeux dorés, ses longs cils, ses joues roses, ses mains délicates, sa taille fine, ses hanches minces, ses longues jambes gracieuses, et enfin ses lèvres pâles qui l'attiraient irrésistiblement. Il soupira avant de se redresser, s'asseyant sur son lit. Il devait se reprendre à tout prix. Il se leva puis sortit de chez lui. Il comptait manger dehors, rien de bien extraordinaire. Il marcha un moment dans la rue, se contentant de fixer le sol. Il finit par arriver devant un restaurant semblant l'intéresser. Un serveur l'installa à une table. Il lui donna un menu, s'affairant de retourner à son travail. Il choisit relativement vite ce qu'il voulait. Il s'empressant de commander puisqu'il détestait patienter. En attendant, il leva les yeux vers le ciel noir. Les étoiles étaient nombreuses ce soir. Heureusement pour le justicer, un serveur lui apporta ce qu'il avait commandé. Il se dépêcha de manger pour rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il paya et rentra donc chez lui.

* * *

Chapitre 21 :D


	22. Chapter 22

[ chapitre 22 ]

Kanda marchait tranquillement dans la rue quand il fit un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs entrer dans un bâtiment. Il écarquilla les yeux, il reconnaîtrait cette chevelure immaculée entre toutes. Il entra donc lui aussi dans le bâtiment. Il vérifia tous les étages, cherchant la personne qu'il aimait. Il arriva finalement sur le toit, ne l'ayant trouvé nul part ailleurs. Allen lui tournait le dos, il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué qu'il venait d'arriver.

"Allen...?" Murmura-t-il. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement en entendant sa voix. Raven sursauta presque au vue des larmes qui dévalaient les joues de son cadet. Il s'approcha lentement de lui puis le prit doucement dans ses bras. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Ajouta-t-il sur le même ton. Le criminel ne répondit pas. Il essaya juste de le repousser de toutes ses forces.

"L-lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille !" Le brun prit son visage entre ses mains, essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces.

"Pourquoi tu as tué ce couple ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je sais pas ! Je me sens mal et tuer ça me calme d'accord ?!" Hurla-t-il. "Je suis perdu, je sais pas quoi faire..." Raven le regarda surpris. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il souffrait. Il chuchota des mots rassurants à l'oreille de son ennemi qui restait muet. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le coller contre lui alors que les doigts de son autre main allaient s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. Étonnamment ses cheveux étaient aussi doux que du coton, il n'en portaient pas que la couleur. Le blandin renifla avant de nicher sa tête dans son cou. Le japonais caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Délicatement, il releva son menton. Le plus jeune le fixa de ses yeux larmoyants. L'aîné embrassa son front, tentant vainement de lui remonter le moral. L'anglais eut un mince sourire. Le justicier embrassa sa joue. Il recula d'un pas, lui souriant. Il attrapa sa main et le conduisit à l'extérieur. Allen murmura un "merci" à peine audible puis disparut dans les rues. Raven le regarda partir en soupirant. Le Joker se décida finalement à rentrer à la tour de l'horloge. A peine poussa-t-il la porte que Road lui sauta dans les bras. Il la prit dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans son épaule. Elle le serra le plus fort possible comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir. Elle ne lui posa aucune question bien qu'elle ait remarqué qu'il avait pleuré. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant de longues minutes. Le Joker alla ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, le blandin resta dans sa chambre n'acceptant que les visites de Road. Celle-ci lui apprit que pendant son absence Komui l'avait trahi. Une certaine Lenalee s'était introduite dans la tour pour voler quelque chose, et alors qu'elle allait faire tirer dessus par un des clowns, Komui le tua pour s'enfuir avec elle. "Je veux qu'on attrape ce traître et je me chargerais de lui moi-même" avait-il dit d'une voix glaciale, et depuis ces quelques jours, les clowns s'affairaient à retrouver le traître en question. Étrangement quand Kanda l'avait prit dans ses bras quelques jours auparavant, il s'était immédiatement senti apaisé et rassuré. Il savait bien que s'il avait ressenti cela c'était simplement parce qu'il l'aimait. Mais il ne se sentait que davantage faible. Une semaine était donc passée depuis qu'il était enfin rentrer chez lui. Pour s'amuser, il avait décidé de tuer le maire. Il se dirigeait donc vers la mairie, habillé comme un policier quelconque. Il avait un plan parfait. Aujourd'hui avait lieu un festival, de nombreux policiers allaient défiler dans la rue pour s'arrêter juste devant le maire, paradant avec leur fusil. Allen avait tué l'un des policiers puis revêtit ses vêtement pour passer inaperçu. Il suivait donc les policiers dans le cortège comme si de rien n'était. Pendant ce temps, Yû Kanda marchait tranquillement dans la rue. Il était sortit pour voir le défilé même s'il n'était pas si intéressé que ça. Quelque chose attira subitement son attention. L'une des portes d'un immeuble était restée ouverte. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers ledit immeuble. Il y entra regardant attentivement autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose de suspect. Il atteignit finalement une salle où se trouvait un fusil pointé vers une fenêtre. Il s'en approcha prudemment. Soudain le volet qui était à moitié fermé se releva car il était relié à un minuteur. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un coup de feu que les policiers chargés de la protection du maire tirèrent à la fenêtre où il était. Il recula prestement. Ils avaient dû croire que le coup était parti d'ici. Il s'empressa de redescendre de l'immeuble pour rentrer chez lui se changer. Il alla ensuite là où se trouvait le maire. Il constata alors que Tiedoll avait été touché à l'épaule en protégeant le maire. Il se retourna et vit le Joker habillé comme un policier en train de s'enfuir. Une moto noire attira son regard. Il se dépêcha de le poursuivre avec la moto en question. Allen se retourna d'un coup. "Vas-y percute-moi !" Cria-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Le brun qui lui fonçait dessus à toute vitesse, l'esquiva au dernier moment, allant ainsi heurter un camion stationné dans la rue. Le plus jeune sourit. Il se dirigea vers lui pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il lui offrit un léger sourire avant de murmurer. "Tu refuses de me tuer par principe et moi je refuse de te tuer parce que tu es si amusant." Avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il sentit un pistolet sur sa tempe. "Eh bien, moi qui pensais vous avoir blessé." Déclara-t-il calmement. Tiedoll ne répondit pas, il avait en effet été blessé à l'épaule mais il était hors de question de laisser le Joker s'enfuir. Il prit ses mains qu'il attacha avec des menottes. Il le fit ensuite monter dans sa voiture pour le conduire à Black Gate. Raven avait décidé de les suivre, pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Le blandin se fit donc enfermer dans la cellule la plus sécurisée du pénitencier. Le commissaire alla lui même l'interroger pendant que Kanda le regardait à travers une vitre semi-réfléchissante.

"Pourquoi vouloir tuer le maire ?" Demanda le policier. L'anglais le regardait dans les yeux mais restait silencieux. Tiedoll continua de lui poser diverses questions mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Fatigué, il quitta la pièce. Kanda y entra, voulant s'en occuper lui-même. Il le regarda un moment puis lui souffla :

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Si tu es coincé ici tu ne pourras plus essayer de me tuer." Le criminel éclata de rire.

"Te tuer ? Mais je ne veux pas te tuer, je te l'ai déjà dit. Qu'est-ce que je serais sans toi ? On est pareil, même pour les habitants de cette ville, ils nous considèrent tous les deux comme des monstres. Et maintenant que j'y réfléchi, il n'y a qu'une différence entre nous." Le justicier haussa un sourcil.

"Laquelle ?"

"Les sous-fifres. Tu es seul mais pas moi. C'est très pratique d'avoir des sous-fifres tu sais, ils peuvent faire tout ce que tu veux comme tuer le maire pendant que tu es en prison, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?" Le japonais écarquilla les yeux. Il sortit de la salle en courant. Tiedoll le rejoignit dans le couloir, ils devaient arrêter les clowns du Joker.

* * *

Chapitre 22 :D


	23. Chapter 23

[ chapitre 23 ]

Kanda courait aussi vite qu'il lui était possible aux côtés de Tiedoll. Ils s'empressèrent d'atteindre la voiture de ce dernier. Raven s'occupa de les conduire jusqu'à la mairie. Il se dépêchèrent d'ouvrir la portes et d'aller à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau du maire. Il était malheureusement trop tard, un clown s'était occupé de tuer le maire. Il l'avait même cloué au mur. Une flaque de sang recouvrait le sol. Ils soufflèrent, exaspérés. Ils se sentaient inutiles face au Joker. Pendant ce temps à Black Gate, ledit Joker était seul dans une cellule, séparés d'autres criminels par de simples barreaux. Il souriait, sachant très bien que le brun était arrivé trop tard. Il entendit soudain du bruit se rapprocher, sûrement une nouvelle personne incarcérée. Un policier amena un homme et une jeune femme portant tous les deux des cheveux noirs. L'homme se plaignait que quelqu'un cherchait à le tuer ce à quoi la brune répondait qu'ici il serait à l'abri. Il tourna la tête vers Allen qui le fixait. Il poussa un cri apeuré alors que le blandin souriait sadiquement. En effet c'était le Joker qui voulait sa mort pour l'avoir trahi, la mort de Komui Lee.

"Finalement je crois que je vais bien m'amuser ici." Il réfléchit un instant. Il lui fallait un plan. En quelques secondes il avait tout ce qui lui fallait. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un policier. "Hey vous !" L'appela-t-il avec un sourire diabolique. "Dites moi, combien de vos hommes j'ai tué ?" L'autre resta silencieux un moment mais finit par lui répondre rageusement :

"6. Tu as massacré 6 de mes hommes." Le plus jeune sourit.

"6 seulement ? Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, on parie la centaine ?" Répliqua-t-il en riant. Une veine pulsa sur la tempe du policier qui essayait vainement de rester calme. Il finit par abandonner. Il se dirigea vers la cellule où se trouvait l'anglais. A son regard on devinait qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper pour se venger et apaiser sa colère. Alors qu'il retroussait ses manches, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs frappa sa jambe, le faisant tomber. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de prendre son pistolet et ses clés. Il sortit de la cellule avec un sourire sadique. Ses plans marchaient toujours. Il se dirigea vers la cellule où se trouvait Komui et Lenalee. Il les tua tous les deux sans remords. Il sortit ensuite du bâtiment en tuant les policiers ou gardes qui bloquaient son chemin. Une fois dehors, il alla au nord. Le pénitencier de Black Gate était, tout comme l'asile, sur l'île d'Arkham. Il lui fallait donc traverser la mer. Il alla au port, s'introduisant dans un bateau comme un passager clandestin. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le bateau démarre. Le voyage dura quelques minutes à peine. Il se dépêcha de descendre ne voulant pas s'attarder ici. Il vola un manteau à capuche qui séchait à l'extérieur. Il le mit puis traversa les rues, passant juste devant Tiedoll qui ne se doutait pas qu'il venait de croiser le Joker. Le blandin rentra chez lui à la tour de l'horloge après avoir passé tout juste quelques heures en prison. Ni Allen ni Kanda ne se doutait qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, un avion atterrissait ramenant l'un des mercenaires les plus cruels de Gotham. Celui-ci était nommé Skin Borik. Celui-ci apportait avec lui un réacteur à fusion nucléaire.

Le lendemain, Raven se réveilla assez tôt. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine où il prit un petit déjeuner. Il regarda par la fenêtre, le signal brillait dans le ciel. Il descendit donc à la cave. Il sortit ensuite de chez lui après s'être changé. Il s'empressa de se rendre au commissariat où l'attendait un policier. Étonnement ce n'était pas Tiedoll, d'habitude il n'y avait que lui qui lui exposait la situation. Ledit policier lui expliqua que le commissaire était à l'hôpital. Un homme masqué nommé Skin l'avait agressé. Le lieutenant ajouta qu'un réacteur à fusion nucléaire avait été volé. Le brun se dépêcha de partir. Il devait trouver ce Skin. Il se dirigea vers la tour de l'horloge, Allen saurait peut-être où le trouver. Il y entra donc dans le bâtiment. Pour une fois le plus jeune était au rez-de-chaussée au lieu d'être enfermé dans sa chambre. Ce dernier fut surpris de le voir ici mais ne le chassa pas pour autant. Il prit sa main, le conduisant dans une pièce vide.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda-t-il, l'air intrigué.

"Tu sais qui est Skin Borik ?"

"Oui, c'est un mercenaire qui travaille pour la Ligue des Ombres."

"Et tu saurais où le trouver ?"

"Depuis la mort du Pingouin, il a fait des égouts est son repère." Il le remercia avant de partir en courant sous les yeux étonnés du criminel. Il souleva une bouche d'égout puis y entra. Une fois à l'intérieur, il chercha Skin Borik. Il finit par le trouver dans l'ancien Iceberg Lounge. Le mercenaire, qui avait une carrure assez impressionnante, portait aussi une sorte de masque. Celui-ci lui lançant un regard noir en lui demandant froidement ce qu'il faisait là. Le japonais lui répondit qu'il allait l'arrêter et l'emmener à Black Gate. Ils commencèrent donc un dangereux combat.

"Je te briserais." Commença Skin. "Tu sauras au moins à quoi t'attendre." Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Kanda répliqua d'un enchaînement de coup de poing. L'autre parvint à parer ses coups. Il sourit, nullement impressionné. "Tu te bas comme un jeune homme, sans rien laisser en réserve. Admirable, mais inefficace." Ajouta-t-il en frappa son épaule. Raven lui asséna un coup au genou ayant pour cause de le faire tomber à genoux. Il lui donna ensuite un coup de genou dans la tête. Le mercenaire se dépêcha de se relever. Il le frappa au visage puis à l'estomac et enfin à la jambe. Le brun tomba au sol mais avant qu'il puisse se relever, il reçut un nouveau coup à l'estomac. "Je me demande ce qui se brisera en premier, ta volonté... ou ton corps ?" Termina-t-il en lui donnant un coup de genou dans le dos. Un bruit sinistre retentit alors que le justicier tomba au sol inconscient. Mais aucun des deux combattants ne s'était rendu compte qu'une petite tête blanche avait vu toute la scène. Sans remords, Skin lança le japonais sur le trottoir de la ville.


	24. Chapter 24

[ chapitre 24 ]

Le Joker regarda le justicier d'un air désemparé. Il savait que le mercenaire était fort, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il se ferait battre si facilement. Il le plaça sur son dos et l'emmena à la tour de l'horloge jusque dans sa chambre. Il le posa dans son lit, le regardant un instant. Il alla ensuite chercher des bandages. Il pansa consciencieusement ses blessures. Il s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés. Il attendit donc qu'il se réveille en restant à ses côtés. Il fallut deux journées entières au japonais pour se réveiller enfin. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir Allen endormi juste à côté de lui. Il n'eut pourtant pas le courage de le réveiller. Il se contenta de le regarder lui, et plus précisément ses lèvres roses qui frémissaient au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait du mal à résister à l'envie de capturer ses lèvres. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres du blandin alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Il se redressa, regardant Kanda.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

"Oui t'inquiète pas." Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, ignorant son cri surpris. "J'ai dormi combien de temps ?"

"Deux jours, Skin est en train de détruire la ville il faut que tu m'aides." Raven se redressa lui aussi.

"Pourquoi il détruit la ville ?"

"Il accomplit la volonté de Bak, le maître de la Ligue des Ombres." Le brun fronça les sourcils. Bak ? La Ligue des Ombres ? "Bak pense qu'il faut détruire la ville parce qu'il y a trop de corruption, il a libéré les prisonniers de Black Gate et y a enfermé les policiers. Il a bloqué les issues et il va faire exploser la ville avec un réacteur à fusion." Termina-t-il. Le justicier s'empressa de se lever. Il attrapa sa main avant de sortir de la chambre. Ils devaient absolument l'arrêter. Ils sortirent donc de la tour.

"Tu sais où le trouver ?" Le criminel hocha la tête. "Faut que j'aille chercher quelqu'un avant." Il l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'au sud ouest de la ville où se trouvait l'hôpital de Gotham. Il lui demanda de rester dehors puis entra dans le bâtiment. Il n'y avait aucun médecin ou infirmière. Il chercha un registre dans le bureau à l'accueil qu'il finit par trouver. La personne qu'il cherchait se trouvait dans la chambre numéro 14. Il entra donc dans la chambre où se trouvait Tiedoll. Celui-ci le regarda surpris, il ne pensait pas le voir débarquer ici. Le japonais lui expliqua la situation ajoutant qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Le policier se leva difficilement. Kanda l'aida à marcher. Pendant qu'ils se allaient vers la sortie, il précisa que le Joker était pour l'instant de leur côté pour les aider à arrêter Skin. Le commissaire hocha la tête, compréhensif. Ils sortirent donc du bâtiment retrouvant l'anglais qui les attendait à l'extérieur. Ce dernier préféra rester silencieux. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'est de la ville où ils trouveraient le repère de la Ligue des Ombres, le sol se fissura sous les pieds d'Allen. Raven et Tiedoll se précipitèrent vers lui pour tenter de le rattraper. Le brun réussi à saisir son poignet avant que que le blandin ne tombe. La main de celui-ci essaya de s'agripper à lui mais il glissa et tomba dans les égouts se trouvant juste en dessous. Le justicier s'apprêta à sauter pour aller le chercher mais le policier l'en empêcha, le plus urgent était d'arrêter Skin immédiatement, de plus le Joker arrivait toujours à s'en sortir. Le criminel sortit de l'eau puis se hissa sur la pierre en toussant. Il se rappela soudain qu'il était dans les égouts ouest de la ville, soit le territoire de Killer Croc. Il eut à peine le temps de le réaliser qu'il fut plaqué au sol par celui qu'il redoutait. Croc attrapa son menton avec sa main.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais deux fois la même erreur." Dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Avec la griffe de son pouce, il "agrandit" le sourire du plus jeune, créant deux belles cicatrices sur ses joues. Il se délectait des cris de douleur qu'il poussait. Il attrapa son t-shirt pour le retourner, l'anglais était donc allongé sur le ventre. Il se débattit vivement, tentant en vain de lui échapper. L'homme-crocodile souleva son t-shirt, retraçant de ses doigts les cicatrices qu'il avait lui-même faites. "Il faut t'apprendre les bonnes manières." Souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de refaire des griffures dans son dos. Le criminel poussait de terribles cris de douleur. Croc sourit. Il se leva finalement avant de le lancer dans l'eau. A nouveau le courant l'entraîna jusqu'à l'Iceberg Lounge où se trouvaient toujours les pingouins du Compte. Ceux-ci le sortirent de l'eau pour le déposer aux pieds de la jeune femme qui était descendue dans les égouts. Cette dernière arracha un pan de son manteau pour en faire un bandage. Elle pansa donc son dos et essuya le sang sur ses joues. Elle l'allongea ensuite au sol, il devait se reposer. Une heure passa avant qu'il se réveille. Il se redressa difficilement en gémissant de douleur. Il leva les yeux vers sa "sauveuse", murmurant :

"Miran...da...?" La jeune femme lui fit un sourire désolé.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ?" Allen ne répondit pas. Il se leva, aidé par Catwoman. Il s'empressa de sortir des égouts, il devait retrouver Raven. Mais il ne savait pas du tout où chercher. Il commença d'abord par rentrer chez lui. Il refit ses bandages puis enleva son t-shirt qui avait été déchiré. Il mit une simple chemise blanche à la place. Il se dépêcha de sortir du bâtiment, partant à la recherche du justicier et du policier. Implicitement il leur avait fait comprendre que Skin était à l'est. Il les trouverait sûrement à l'est de la ville. Il se rendit au quartier des assassins où se trouvait la Ligue des Ombres. Après plus d'une heure à errer dans les rues, il finit par voir ceux qu'ils cherchaient au loin.

"Raven !" Appela-t-il. Les deux se retournèrent vers lui. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux au vue de ses nouvelles cicatrices. Kanda se précipita vers lui, lui demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Une nouvelle fois, il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de leur dire de le suivre. Ils le suivirent donc comme il le voulait même s'ils étaient inquiets. Il les emmena au quartier des assassins où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Il regarda un instant le grillage séparant le quartier des assassins du reste de la ville. Il appréhendait ce qu'il y trouverait. Il donna un coup de pied dans le grillage qui s'effondra au sol. Ils entrèrent, restant prudents. Un bâtiment sombre leur faisait face. Tiedoll sortit son pistolet alors que les deux autres sortaient un couteau. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils avancèrent dans les longs couloirs, incertains. Un piège pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment. Le couloir se termina donnant sur une porte. Le Joker l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Des dizaines d'hommes se trouvaient à l'intérieur en plus de Bak et Skin. Tout au fond de la salle il y avait le réacteur à fusion. Le blandin n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se précipita vers l'un des hommes, son couteau à la main. Les deux autres le suivirent pour en faire de même. Ils s'occupèrent des assassins les uns après les autres. Kanda fut le premier à pouvoir attaquer Skin. Il le frappa d'abord à la jambe mais l'autre répliqua et ainsi de suite. Le blandin alla, lui, attaquer le maître de la Ligue. Il tenta de le toucher au visage avec sa lame mais échoua. L'autre attrapa son bras avant de le tirer, le faisant tomber en avant. L'assassin lui donna un coup de pied dans dos. La chemise blanche du criminel s'imbiba lentement de sang. Il se releva comme il put puis continua de le combattre. Raven, pendant ce temps, avait du mal à prendre le dessus. Le mercenaire frappa sa jambe le faisant tomber au sol, pourtant avant qu'il puisse attaquer le justicier, Tiedoll lui tira dessus, en plein dans le coeur. Le brun alla aider Allen pendant que le policier allait, lui, vérifier l'état du réacteur à fusion. Heureusement il n'explosera pas tant qu'on n'appuiera pas sur un certain bouton, de plus puisque le Joker et le japonais avaient réussi à assommer Bak, il n'y avait plus aucun risque. Il se retourna pour constater que le blandin avait disparu. Celui-ci s'était dépêché de rentrer chez lui. Il entra ensuite dans la salle de bain jouxtant sa chambre. Devant le miroir il observa les nouvelles cicatrices qu'il venait de recevoir. Il grimaça lorsqu'il qu'il les effleura de ses doigts. Il retourna dans sa chambre quand il entendit des coups à la porte. Road entra et se figea en voyant ses cicatrices.

"M-mais Joker, votre visage !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Allons ma chère, ne soyez pas si effrayée, au moins maintenant je suis sûr de sourire en toute occasion."

* * *

Chapitre 24 ^^


	25. Chapter 25

[ chapitre 25 ]

Depuis qu'Allen et Kanda avait battu Bak, deux semaines étaient passées. Tiedoll avait emmené les assassins à Black Gate, libérant ainsi ses collègues. Le Joker avait disparu avant qu'il ait pu le remercier mais il avait bien vu sa chemise pleine de sang. Lui et les policiers de la ville s'affairaient de reconstruire tout ce qui avait été cassé. Pendant ce temps, Kanda avait lui aussi participé à la reconstruction de la ville en faisant des dons d'argent. Maintenant qu'il avait fait cela, il se dirigeait vers l'est où se trouvait la tour de l'horloge. Il n'avait pas pû remercier le plus jeune la dernière fois. Arrivé devant la tour, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, son couteau à la main, car si Allen ne souhaitait pas sa mort, ce n'était pas le cas des clowns qui travaillaient pour lui. Road "l'accueillit" quand il entra. Elle ordonna aux clowns de l'arrêter car le Joker n'en était pas capable. Il fronça les sourcils, que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il s'occupa des clowns les uns après les autres. En quelques minutes ils étaient tous assommés. Road lui ordonna de partir tout de suite car Allen était malade et il avait besoin de repos. Raven répondit qu'il voulait simplement lui parler. La jeune femme qui semblait réticente finit par hocha la tête, lui indiquant la direction de la chambre du blandin. Il se dirigea donc vers l'escalier qui lui permettrait d'aller au sommet de la tour. Dans son dos, Road sortit son arme, se trouvant être un marteau. Elle tenta de le frapper à la tête avec son arme mais rata son coup et ladite arme alla se planter dans le mur. Kanda se retourna brusquement.

"Alors le Joker est pas vraiment malade ?" Demanda-t-il en la pointant de son arme.

"Si justement ! C'est pour ça que tu dois le laisser tranquille !" Hurla-t-elle en essayant d'enlever son marteau du mur. Le japonais l'assomma avec le manche de sa lame puis monta jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Il toqua à la porte, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Inquiet, il entra dans la chambre. Il écarquilla les yeux, Allen était allongé sur son lit endormi, mais il toussait et crachait du sang. De plus il était en sueur. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et posa sa main sur son front, il avait de la fièvre. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il sortit ensuite du bâtiment puis alla au Manoir Kanda. Il l'emmena dans une chambre avant d'appeler Lavi pour qu'il le soigne. Le majordome l'ausculta et finit par opter pour une tuberculose. Il lui fallait donc du repos et certains antibiotiques. Mais il lui fallait aussi une bonne alimentation, il ne devait pas manger correctement chez lui. Raven resta à son chevet, toujours un peu inquiet. Le blandin se réveilla après une heure. Il se redressa difficilement. Le brun vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Ça va ?" Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son front, il avait toujours de la fièvre.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...?" Dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

"Tu es malade alors je t'ai ramené chez moi pour te soigner." Le cadet hocha lentement la tête, faible. Le justicier le prit dans ses bras après l'avoir vu trembler. L'autre ne dit rien, trop fatigué pour réagir. Il se contenta de poser sa tête contre son épaule et de fermer les yeux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le serra fort contre lui, frottant l'un de ses bras pour le réchauffer. Le plus jeune se rendormit dans ses bras, à l'aise. L'aîné sourit puis embrassa son front, attendri. Un peu plus tard, Lavi apporta un plateau-repas pour le Joker qui dormait toujours. Kanda le réveilla doucement. Ledit Joker le regarda fixement avant de se redresser, s'asseyant sur le lit. Le japonais s'assit en face de lui pour le nourrir lui-même, son "invité" était trop faible pour le faire. Il sourit, le grand criminel avait presque l'air d'un enfant. Il ébouriffa ses doux cheveux blancs, heureux de l'avoir avec lui. Une semaine passa ainsi. L'anglais restait couché la plupart du temps parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour faire autre chose. Raven s'occupait lui-même de nourrir son cadet en lui donnant la becquée. Celui-ci ne répliquait même pas, bien trop épuisé. Le brun entra dans la chambre avec un plateau-repas. Il fut surpris de voir Allen déjà réveiller et assis sur le lit. Ce dernier semblait aller bien mieux, mais il n'était pas guéri pour autant.

"Salut, ça va mieux ?" Demanda le justicier en s'approchant de lui. Il posa le plateau-repas sur ses genoux, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Le criminel hocha la tête. Il commença à manger, seul cette fois-ci. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il embrassa la joue de son "hôte". Il s'empressa ensuite de partir en courant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Il se dirigea vers la tour de l'horloge, sachant très bien que Road s'inquiétait. Pendant qu'il rentrait chez lui, il réfléchissait. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé sa joue ? Et si Raven l'avait accueillit et soigné, c'était qu'il l'appréciait, pourtant ils étaient ennemis. De plus, si le Joker était amoureux, ce n'était pas réciproque, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il pensait aussi qu'il devait se faire détester de celui qu'il aimait pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Il arriva finalement devant la tour de l'horloge. Il y entra et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Road qui n'attendit pas pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il avait disparu une semaine entière alors qu'il était malade, elle n'avait donc pas pu s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle ne lui posa pourtant aucune question, il allait mieux et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Allen alla dans sa chambre où il se changea. Kanda avait dû lui prêter des vêtements durant cette semaine mais ils étaient bien trop grands. Une fois changé, il alla dans la salle de bain. Il prit un rouge à lèvre rouge sang que Road avait laissé pour colorer ses lèvres et les cicatrices les continuant de rouge. Son visage était maintenant maquillé d'un sourire de clown sinistre. Il ressortit ensuite du bâtiment. Il avait un plan pour se faire détester de Raven. Il se dirigea vers l'ancienne usine de carte Monarch, son ancien repère. Il savait qu'il y trouverait Howard Link, le procureur qu'il avait lui-même fait sombrer dans la folie. Ledit procureur avait disparu après avoir accepté d'être son allié, et si le Joker avait appris où il se trouvait, il n'était pas aller le voir pour autant. Il savait qu'il était mal à l'aise à cause de son visage défiguré alors il le laissait tranquille tant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il entra donc dans le bâtiment qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il "visita" chacune des pièces quand il trouva enfin le blond. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et l'enlaça par derrière.

"Une peau lisse d'un côté et une peau à vif de l'autre." Allen embrassa sa joue joue droite. "Telle une simple pièce de monnaie." Il embrassa sa joue gauche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Demanda-t-il en enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

"Ton aide pour faire souffrir Raven."

* * *

Chapitre 25 :D


	26. Chapter 26

[ chapitre 26 ]

Tiedoll marchait dans les longs couloirs du commissariat où il travaillait. Il avait une réunion avec ses supérieurs et il savait exactement de quoi ils allaient parler, de Raven. Tous ses supérieurs considéraient le justicier comme un criminel tel que le Joker. Il entra enfin dans la salle de réunion puis commença :

"Le Joker est un criminel particulier. La moitié de la ville l'adule alors que l'autre moitié le hait. Et il en est de même pour les criminel de la ville, certains sont ses alliés et les autres veulent sa mort. Il a même réussi à faire sombrer plusieurs habitants dans la folie."

"Oui nous le savons tous, que comptez vous faire pour l'arrêter ?" Répliqua un des commandants de police.

"Moi rien, seul Raven peut faire quelque chose."

"Alors vous allez juste rester là à rien faire et juste attendre de vous rendre compte que ce monstre est au niveau du Joker ?!"

"Ce monstre comme vous dîtes nous a déjà sauvé la vie." Tiedoll avait préféré garder pour lui le fait que le Joker l'ait aidé à arrêter Skin, c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Dans son rapport il avait donc explicité la manière dont le justicier les avait sauvé alors qu'il n'était accompagné que du commissaire. Pendant ce temps, ledit justicier sortait rapidement de chez lui. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de Road qui disait qu'un homme avait capturé le Joker. Il savait que c'était un piège mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour celui qu'il aimait. Il se dirigeait donc vers un immeuble juste à côté de la mer où était séquestré le blandin. Il entra prudemment dans le bâtiment. Il n'y avait personne au premier étage. Il monta les étages les uns après les autres pour finalement trouver ceux qu'il cherchait. Link lui faisait face alors qu'Allen était derrière lui. Celui-ci eut un regard presque craintif lorsqu'il le vit arriver. Il se reprit bien vite pour afficher un sourire se voulant sadique.

"Que tu es naïf mon cher Raven, tu es directement tombé dans mon piège." Dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Kanda fronça les sourcils de le voir ainsi mais ne dit rien. Le blond sortit un couteau qu'il pointa vers le justicier.

"Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir ici." Déclara-t-il froidement.

"Pourquoi vous faîtes cela ?" Demanda le brun.

"Le Joker est la seule personne qui m'apprécie."

"Vous êtes cinglé et si vous l'appréciez c'est parce qu'il l'est tout autant. Quant à lui il n'aime personne, il n'a pas de coeur." Le coeur du plus jeune se serra à cette déclaration mais il ne laissa rien paraître. L'ancien procureur serra les poings et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se jeter sur lui son arme à la main. Le japonais para son attaque avec sa lame puis attaqua à son tour. L'autre esquiva, se dépêchant de le frapper à l'épaule pour le déstabiliser. Le combat continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le justicier croise le regard inquiet de son cadet qui le fixait depuis le début du combat. Cet aperçut lui redonna du courage. De sa nouvelle force, il réussit à assommer son adversaire. Le criminel parut désemparé mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Il sortit son arme et commença à l'attaquer, faisant, tout comme son adversaire, attention à ne pas blesser l'autre. L'aîné réussit à le faire reculer de quelques pas. Malheureusement Allen commença à tomber en arrière. Par réflexe, il attrapa la main de Raven mais ne fit que l'entraîner dans sa chute. Il ferma les yeux et, alors qu'il s'attendait à toucher le sol, il réalisa qu'ils venaient de passer par la fenêtre. Surpris, il s'accrocha au japonais qui le serrait fort contre lui. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et constata que des cartes de jeu, qui étaient précédemment dans sa poche, flottaient maintenant dans le ciel. Ils tombèrent dans la mer se trouvant juste à côté du bâtiment. L'anglais fut le premier à sortir de l'eau en criant de douleur. L'eau salée brûlait son dos au niveau des griffures que Croc lui avaient infligées. Il se dépêcha de sortir de l'eau pour aller s'effondrer sur le sable, tremblant. Kanda s'empressa de sortir lui aussi de l'eau pour vérifier s'il allait bien. Il le prit dans ses bras alors que le Joker s'accrochait à lui, les yeux fermés aussi fort que possible. Il serrait sa chemise tellement fort que ses ongles se plantaient dans la peau du brun. Ledit brun était de plus en plus inquiet.

"Hey qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

"Mon dos... J'ai mal..." Souffla-t-il, haletant. Le justicier haussa un sourcil avant de soulever sa chemise. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les balafres qu'il avait dans le dos.

"Comment tu t'es fait cela ?"

"Tu te rappelles quand j'avais dit que Croc et moi on était pas vraiment en bons termes...?" Dit-il d'une voix faible. Raven serra les poings, il s'en voulait de n'avoir pû l'aider. Il s'apprêta à lui demander pourquoi Croc lui en voulait tant mais il remarqua qu'il s'était évanoui de douleur. Il se leva en le tenant délicatement dans ses bras. Il faisait bien attention à ne toucher aucune de ses blessures. Il le ramena chez lui, il devait absolument le soigner. Il l'emmena ensuite dans une chambre puis le posa sur le lit. Il alla chercher un chiffon mouillé et des bandages. Avec le chiffon il essuya les plaies pour retirer le sel s'y trouvant toujours avant de bander ses blessures. Il s'assit à côté de lui et repensa au regard inquiet qu'avait eu le plus jeune pendant son combat contre le blond. Pourquoi avait-il eu un tel regard ? Il tourna son regard vers le blandin qui dormait paisiblement. Il sourit, il était adorable. Il ne pû cette fois-ci résister à l'envie de prendre ses lèvres. Heureusement Allen ne se réveilla pas. Le brun le regarda une dernière fois puis regagna sa chambre.

* * *

Chapitre 26 :D


	27. Chapter 27

[ chapitre 27 ]

Kanda marchait le long d'un des nombreux couloirs de sa demeure, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était rare de voir Yû Kanda sourire. S'il souriait c'était parce qu'Allen Walker, la personne qu'il aimait était chez lui. Il n'avait pourtant pas encore gagné son coeur, du moins il le croyait. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre où se trouvait le Joker. Il y entra et soupira en voyant que le blandin avait disparu. Il pensa alors que ledit blandin avait profité de son absence pour s'enfuir. Mais en fait cela ne s'était pas passé ainsi. Alors que le plus jeune était déjà réveillé, un gaz étrange avait soudain empli la salle le faisant s'évanouir à nouveau. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns portant un masque à gaz et un sourire de savant fou entra par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, le regardant comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Il le prit dans ses bras comme s'il était aussi fragile que de la porcelaine. Il ressortit par la fenêtre, l'emmenant avec lui. Il le conduisit jusqu'à son repère se trouvant être une immense tour. Il l'installa dans une chambre n'ayant pour meuble qu'un lit simple puis ressortit de la pièce. Une heure passa avant que le criminel se réveille. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa difficilement. Il regarda autour de lui, complètement perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Il constata seulement qu'il était enfermé dans une pièce où il n'y avait qu'un lit et une fenêtre avec des barreaux. Il se leva en titubant. Il dû se rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre. Il remarqua ainsi qu'il se trouvait à cinquante étage du sol, il ne pouvait donc pas tenter de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Il soupira, retournant s'asseoir sur le lit. La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur le même homme aux cheveux bruns qui l'avait enlevé. Il écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant immédiatement l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

"V-vous ?! L'Épouvantail ?!" S'écria-t-il plus que surpris.

"Je vous en prie appelez-moi Wisely." Répliqua-t-il d'un sourire presque pervers. Le Joker fronça les sourcils, serrant les poings.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" Demanda-t-il rageusement.

"Allons mon cher, on en a déjà parler il me semble." L'anglais se jeta sur lui son poing en avant. Le docteur esquiva son poing. Il le plaqua au mur, épinglant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. "Inutile de te défendre, j'ai de quoi t'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement." Termina-t-il en lui lançant une poudre au visage. Le plus jeune tomba au sol en hurlant de terreur. Le brun sourit puis embrassa tendrement son front. Il le prit dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux blancs. Il attendit patiemment qu'il se calme tout en le serrant contre lui. Le blandin leva lentement les yeux. Il respirait lourdement et s'accrochait à la chemise de son "hôte". "Tu vois ? Inutile de tenter de t'enfuir, tu es piégé avec moi." Souffla-t-il à son oreille. Il se leva avant de sortir de la salle le laissant seul dans cette pièce froide. Allen soupira. Il entoura ses genoux avec ses bras puis posa sa tête dessus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre. Pendant ce temps, Road ne faisait que se demander où pouvait être le Joker. Elle hésitait à demander de l'aide au justicier. Elle ne voulait sous aucun prétexte aller le voir et surtout si c'était pour obtenir de l'aide d'un homme qui s'efforçait de faire respecter la loi. Elle finit par se décider à aller le voir. Elle sortit donc de la tour puis se rendit jusqu'au Manoir Kanda. Une fois Allen lui avait avoué qu'il connaissait l'identité de Raven. Il lui avait donc dit que le justicier était Yû Kanda mais il lui avait interdit de le toucher. Hésitante, elle finit par toquer à la porte. Kanda vint lui-même lui ouvrir. Il haussa un sourcil, il ne pensait pas la voir ici un jour. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait d'une voix froide.

"Où est le Joker ? " Dit-elle d'une voix tout aussi glaciale. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

"Il est rentré chez lui." Répliqua-t-il, incertain. Elle fronça elle aussi les sourcils, où pouvait-il bien être ? A l'autre bout de la ville, le Joker était assis devant la seule fenêtre de sa chambre. Il regardait le ciel en soupirant, c'était la seule distraction qu'il avait. Au vue de la couleur sombre du ciel, il était tard. Il se leva pour aller s'allonger dans le lit. Il se blottit dans les couettes aussi blanches que ses cheveux, fermant les yeux. Il se réveilla le lendemain en sursaut. Il avait fait un cauchemar comme toujours. Il se redressa tremblant un peu. Il essuya la sueur sur son visage en s'asseyant sur le lit. Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de blanc au sol. Il se leva puis constata qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une chemise et d'un pantalon blancs. Wisely les avait sans doute apporté pendant qu'il dormait. Il se déshabilla avant de se changer. Il frissonna lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent la pierre froide du sol. Il retourna devant la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel nuageux de la ville de Gotham. Il réagit à peine lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon. Il tressaillit en sentant un main glacée se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers le docteur qui le regardait comme s'il était un ange. Pendant ce temps, Kanda et Road couraient en direction du bâtiment où était séquestré le blandin. Après avoir conclu à un enlèvement, les deux étaient allés dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé. Ils avaient trouvé des traces de pas qu'ils s'efforçaient de suivre. Lesdites traces s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un immeuble. Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. A l'intérieur, de nombreux hommes en blouse blanche tentèrent de les bloquer. Étrangement, même avec leur allure de médecin, ils possédaient tous un pistolet. Raven, avec l'aide de la jeune fille, parvint à les arrêter. Ils visitèrent étages après étages à la recherche du plus jeune. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent Wisely. Le reconnaissant immédiatement, le japonais se jeta sur lui, son couteau à la main. A deux, ils réussirent facilement à l'assommer. Ils continuèrent à chercher, de plus en plus inquiets. Ils réussirent enfin à trouver la salle où se était la personne qu'ils aimaient tous les deux. Celle-ci était allongée au sol, criant aussi fort qu'il lui était possible. Ses mains cachaient son visage et il semblait terrorisé. Le justicier le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra doucement contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux pour lui remonter le moral.

* * *

Chapitre 27 :3


	28. Chapter 28

[ chapitre 28 ]

Lorsque je me réveillai, je constatai que Road me portait difficilement sur ses épaules. Dansmon dernier souvenir j'étais encore prisonnier de Wisely. Il avait d'ailleurs tenté une de ses nouvelles expériences sur moi avant que je m'évanouisse. Elle m'avait sûrement sauvé des griffes de ce savant fou. D'une voix faible je lui demandai ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle sourit, rassurée de me savoir conscient. Elle m'expliqua comment elle avait réussi à me sauvé avec l'aide de Raven. Il avait donc aidé à me sauvé ? Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Elle me ramena donc jusqu'à la tour, me portant jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle me posa simplement sur le lit. Elle me murmura que je devais me reposer puis sortit de la pièce. Je me blottis dans les couvertrures, ne tardant pas à m'endormir. J'ouvris lentement les yeux le lendemain, après un cauchemar comme toujours. Je remarquai alors que ma douleur était toujours présente. Cela ne me surprenait plus depuis longtemps. Cette douleur, autant que mes souvenirs, m'accompagnaient à chaque instant. Je me redressai en baillant. Je constatai comme chaque matin à quel point ma chambre était sombre. Je me levai puis allai prendre une douche. Une fois sorti, je m'habillai tout en blanc. Moi en blanc et lui en noir, quelle ironie. Toujours ce même blanc. Peut-être devrais-je changer un jour. J'allai ensuite devant le miroir, je n'eus même pas besoin de maquiller ma peau déjà bien pâle. Je pris simplement un rouge à lèvre pour recouvrir ces cicatrices. Je n'eus pas la force de sourire, et, de toute façon, ce maquillage de clown s'en occupait à ma place. Je sortais de ma chambre pour tomber déjà sur Road. Celle-ci portait un plateau de nourriture qu'elle s'apprêtait à m'apporter. Elle me le tendit, me demandant si j'en voulais. D'un vague signe de la main je lui fis comprendre que je n'en voulais pas. Elle soupira, elle avait pourtant l'habitude de cette scène. Je sortis ensuite du bâtiment. Parfois j'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans cette tour. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel qui pour une fois était plutôt clair. Je marchai tranquillement dans les rues et, sans que je le veuille, mes pensées se dirigèrent vers une seule personne, Yû Kanda où le justicier Raven. Je l'aimais mais je n'y pouvais rien. Il peuplait mes pensées. Je soupirai puis continuai à avancer, tentant de ne pas penser à lui mais je savais très bien que c'était impossible. J'arrivai finalement à la plage. J'allai m'asseoir sur le sable, regardant l'eau de la mer. A nouveau je repensai à la personne que j'aimais. Chaque jour, mon amour pour lui fleurissait davantage. Pourtant je savais parfaitement que tout nous séparait. Moi blanc, lui noir, tant par les cheveux que par les vêtements que nous portions. Moi criminel, lui justicier. Il devait me détester après tout ce que j'avais fait, mais je continuais à l'aimer en secret. Je restai toute la journée sur la plage sans bouger. Je ne faisais que ressasser les moments où Raven m'avait embrassé, les joues légèrement rougies. Je décidai de me lever après plusieurs heures, titubant un peu une fois debout. Je rentrai à la tour de l'horloge où m'attendait Road. Elle prit ma main avant de m'emmener jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait une grande salle qu'elle avait elle-même aménagé en salle à manger. Elle me fit m'asseoir à la table en me souriant, sans doute essayait-elle de me remonter le moral, elle avait bien vu que j'étais déprimé depuis quelques jours. Elle alla dans la cuisine qui était juste à côté pour ramener un plat qu'elle avait préparé. Je n'en mangeai qu'un peu, je n'avais pas faim. J'étais maigre, trop maigre et je le savais mais je m'en fichais. Elle soupira. Elle prit à nouveau ma main, me conduisant jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle embrassa mon front et sortit après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Je soupirai moi aussi. Je regardai un instant par la fenêtre. La lune brillait dans le ciel. L'unique source de lumière entourée de ténèbres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à lui. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que je me couchais dans mon lit. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de ne pas penser à lui. Je me réveillai le lendemain avec les yeux humides. Je m'empressai d'essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de mes yeux. J'entendis de faibles coups à la porte. Je me levai pour aller ouvrir. Road me salua d'un sourire. Je la regardai un instant, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes larmes. J'avais mal et rien ne pouvait m'aider. Soudain je craquai, je fondis en larmes en me jetant dans ses bras. Elle sursauta, surprise. Elle me serra néanmoins contre elle. Je sentis ses doigts s'emmêler dans mes cheveux. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues alors que je tentais vainement de me calmer. Elle se contentait simplement de me serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais cela m'apaisait un peu. Je me sentais mal, je n'en pouvais plus. Je restai dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes, ou peut-être était-ce des heures. Je me séparai finalement d'elle en essuyant mes joues. Elle me fit un sourire se voulant rassurant. J'eus un faible sourire. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains pour embrasser mon front.

"Merci..." Murmurais-je avant de m'élancer dans le couloir. J'étais maintenant un peu plus calme alors je décidai d'aller marcher dans la rue. Je regardai le ciel légèrement nuageux en souriant. Je souriais rarement, comme lui. Et voilà que je repensais à lui. Je voyais ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, ses yeux bleus cobalt, son sourire chaleureux, sa peau mate. Je soupirai. N'arriverai-je donc jamais à l'oublier ? Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois à la plage. Je m'assis en tailleur, commençant à méditer. Cela aussi m'apaisait. Je restai ainsi pendant un long moment. Mes pensées étaient toujours tournées vers lui. Je souris, l'imaginant à mes cotés. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je remarquai que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Je regardai pensivement le soleil disparaître à l'horizon alors que le ciel prenait des teintes orangées. Je me levai puis me dirigeai vers l'est de la ville. Un feu d'artifice avait lieu ce soir et je voulais en voir au moins un dans ma vie. Je marchais donc dans les rues de Gotham qui étaient maintenant sombres. Je levai un instant les yeux vers le ciel. Celui-ci était pour l'instant noir mais dans quelques minutes, il serait illuminé de diverses couleurs.

* * *

Chapitre 28 :3


	29. Chapter 29

[ chapitre 29 ]

Kanda marchait tranquillement dans la rue. Il n'avait pas de but particulier, il se promenait simplement dans la nuit. Il leva un instant les yeux vers la lune. Il sourit. L'astre qui brillait fièrement dans le ciel lui rappelait Allen de par sa couleur argentée. Il continua son chemin dans les sombres ruelles. Il aimait la nuit, il faisait froid et noir. Il soupira, continuant à avancer. Il s'arrêta néanmoins en voyant le Joker entrer dans un bâtiment. Discrètement et sans un bruit il le suivit. Le blandin alla jusque sur le toit. Il s'assit au bord, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et, au même moment, un feu d'artifice se lança dans le ciel. Raven se rappela soudain qu'un feu d'artifice devait avoir lieu le soir même. Cela ne l'avait pas frappé au début car il en avait déjà vu plusieurs et il s'en fichait complètement. Il s'approcha lentement du criminel qui leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit et s'assit à ses côtés. Ledit criminel retourna son regard vers le ciel. Alors que le plus jeune regardait le ciel s'illuminer de diverses couleurs, le brun lui était passionné par un tout autre spectacle ; le visage rayonnant de la personne à côté de lui. Celle-ci regardait le feu d'artifice avec un regard d'enfant émerveillé. Adorable était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il passa, le plus doucement possible, son bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Le cadet rougit légèrement mais le japonais ne le remarqua pas à cause des nombreuses lumières éclairant son visage. Ils restèrent dans cette position à fixer le ciel jusqu'à ce que le feu d'artifice se termine. Le criminel fut le premier à se lever. Il regarda un instant le justicier dans les yeux puis disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Kanda se leva lentement. Il rentra lui aussi dans ledit bâtiment. Il se dépêcha d'en sortir pour ensuite rentrer chez lui. Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'il sorte de chez lui. Après une semaine, il sortit de chez lui. Un bal avait lieu le jour même. A vrai dire il s'en fichait, car s'il avait assisté aux précédents bals, c'était uniquement dans le but de retrouver Allen qu'il aimait déjà sans savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il se rendait tout même à la mairie dans l'infime espoir de voir le blandin. Après une longue marche où il put apprécier le silence de la nuit. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre le bruit de ses pas. Il arriva enfin devant la mairie. Il souffla puis entra dans le bâtiment. Il n'aimait pas les bals. Il avança dans la salle, regardant autour de lui. Malheureusement il ne vit aucune chevelure aussi blanche que la lune pâle qu'il pouvait voir par la fenêtre. Il soupira. Voir tous ces gens faire semblant d'être heureux l'exaspérait. Discrètement, il sortit de la salle pour se perdre dans les longs couloirs de l'hôtel de ville. Il se rendit sur le toit où il constata avec surprise qu'une personne s'y trouvait déjà. Et pas n'importe quelle personne, le Joker. Il était assis au sol adossé contre le mur. Il releva la tête vers le brun, légèrement étonné.

"Et moi qui voulais être seul." Murmura-t-il en tournant la tête vers le ciel. Ledit brun vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en lui demandant :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Il faisait trop chaud en bas."

"Non je veux dire qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à cette fête ?" Le blandin haussa simplement les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas. J'avais simplement envie."

"Tu ne manigances rien ?"

"Non... Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur." Raven allait ajouter quelque chose quand la musique qui pouvait être faiblement entendu augmenta soudain. Et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, les danses avaient commencées. Kanda sourit et se leva. Il se mit devant le plus jeune tout en lui tendant la main.

"M'accorderiez vous cette danse ?" Allen le regarda un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Il finit par soupirer. Il attrapa sa main tandis que le sourire du justicier s'agrandissait. Celui-ci serra délicatement sa main avant de l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bal. Ils commencèrent à danser quand quand la musique changea. C'était un slow maintenant. Timidement, le plus jeune posa ses mains sur ses épaules puis les glissa dans son dos. Le japonais plaça lui, ses bras autour de sa taille. Il le serra contre lui comme s'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Le blandin posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule du plus vieux. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier cet instant. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Ils ne parlaient pas, ce n'était pas utile. Seul le bruit de leur pas pouvait être entendu par dessus la musique. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent en claquant contre le mur. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s'immobilisèrent, tant musiciens que danseurs. Road, suivit de quelques sbires venait d'entrer en criant :

"Que personne ne bouge ! Je sais que le Joker est ici !" Kanda, qui comme tous s'était tourné vers les portes, se retourna vers l'anglais. Il eut juste le temps de le voir disparaître par la porte de derrière. Il s'élança donc à sa poursuite. Il attrapa son poignet pour le ramener contre lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Murmura-t-il pour pas que Road l'entende.

"Je voulais être un peu seul et ça fait une semaine que je suis pas rentré chez moi. Elle me cherche juste parce qu'elle est inquiète." Souffla-t-il. L'aîné soupira puis l'entraîna avec lui. Il l'emmena dans une ruelle sombre restant aussi silencieux que possible. Tendrement, il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux du plus jeune. Tout doucement, il tira sur sa main pour l'inciter à le suivre. Le criminel le suivit calmement, sans un bruit. Le brun le ramena chez lui, jusque dans son salon. Lavi arriva dans la pièce après avoir entendu du bruit. Il sourit en voyant le Joker accompagner son maître. Leur relation s'améliorait de jour en jour. Raven se figea en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il fronça les sourcils, qui avait bien pû l'appeler ? Il décrocha et reconnut tout de suite la voix de son interlocuteur. C'était Reever qui l'appelait pour lui dire qu'il avait de nouvelles armes.

* * *

Chapitre 29 :D


	30. Chapter 30

[ chapitre 30 ]

Lorsque Reever l'avait appelé, Kanda avait expliqué à Allen qu'il devait partir mais qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Il avait ensuite embrassé sa joue puis avait quitté la pièce, ayant juste le temps de le voir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Le Joker était resté muet et immobile après cela. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Lavi le regarda en souriant. Remarquant le regard du rouquin, le plus jeune sortit de la pièce en courant, gêné. Il marchait donc dans les longs couloirs de la demeure Kanda. Il sortit du bâtiment. Pendant ce temps Raven marchait tranquillement dans la rue. Habillé normalement, il se dirigeait vers la Tour Kanda. Une fois arrivé devant ladite tour, il y entra, se rendant directement au quatorzième étage où l'attendait Reever. Celui-ci lui montra les nouvelles armes qu'il avait reçu. Il les montra à son "client". Ce dernier ne repartit finalement qu'avec deux nouveaux couteaux. Il rentra ensuite chez lui. Son majordome lui expliqua qu'Allen était déjà parti. Le brun hocha simplement la tête, bien qu'un peu déçu, puis regagna sa chambre. Deux jours passèrent sans qu'il revoie le blandin. Il était dans sa chambre alors qu'il entendit la sonnette retentir. Intrigué il haussa un sourcil. Il se leva avant d'aller à la porte, ouvrant lui-même. Il fronça les sourcils, c'était Road. Ce n'était le fait de la voir ici qui l'étonnait mais l'air paniqué qu'elle avait sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Croc a attrapé le Joker et il l'a enterré vivant, il faut que tu m'aides à le déterrer !" S'écria-t-elle affolée. Le japonais sortit hâtivement de chez lui, suivant la jeune fille. Elle le conduisit jusqu'au cimetière.

"Tu sais dans quelle tombe il est ?"

"Non j'ai juste eu le temps de l'entendre se venter qu'il allait enterrer le Joker avant de me faire assommer." Déclara-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète. Le justicier regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Son regard s'arrêta sur la tombe de Marie. Puisque celui-ci en était sortit, pourquoi sa tombe était-elle fermée ? De plus, la terre était fraîchement retournée. Il se précipita vers la tombe et commença à creuser à main nue. Road s'empressa de le suivre. Elle l'aida à creuser. Ils finirent par déterrer un cercueil fermé. Le brun l'ouvrit puis en sortit le plus jeune qui était inconscient. Il ne respirait plus. Kanda se dépêcha de lui faire du bouche à bouche, tentant tant bien que mal de le réanimer. Il réussit finalement à le faire respirer mais il resta tout de même évanoui. Raven le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il le ramena chez lui, suivi de Road. Il le posa sur le lit dans sa chambre. Le plus jeune se réveilla en criant, dans son dernier souvenir il était sous terre prêt à mourir. Le japonais qui était à son chevet le prit dans ses bras. Road arriva à son tour. Il caressa ses cheveux en murmurant que c'est terminé.

"Lâchez-moi je suis pas un gamin !" Soutint-t-il en se débattant. "Comment je suis arrivé ici ?"

"Road m'a dit où tu étais et je suis allé te chercher." Le blandin hocha la tête. Il fit un vague signe à la jeune fille pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez eux. Elle s'exécuta silencieusement. "Pourquoi Croc t'en veux autant ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Il a tout perdu à cause de moi."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Ce n'est pas important." Répliqua-t-il. Il se rappelait parfaitement comment ça s'était passé. Winters Sokaro était le nom de celui qui se faisait appeler Killer Croc. Celui-ci était marié et heureux avant de croiser le chemin du Joker. Ledit Joker avait tué sa femme simplement pour l'avoir bousculé dans la rue. Sokaro avait alors sombré dans la drogue pour oublier la disparition de la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé. Il avait commencé avec des drogues douces puis avait augmenté la dose de plus en plus pour finir avec la drogue crocodile. Après la première prise de cette drogue, l'utilisateur n'avait plus que trois ans à vivre, de plus il devait se faire amputé là où il s'était piqué. Cette drogue se nommait ainsi car la peau se nécrosait là où la substance avait été utilisé, ce qui ressemblait à des écailles de crocodile. Étonnement il avait développé une incroyable résistance à cette drogue. Après s'être rendu compte de cette résistance, il avait décidé de se venger de celui qui avait assassiné sa femme.

"Ce qui m'importe est de savoir si tu lui as volontairement tout fait perdre ou non."

"Je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement mais je ne regrette pas."

"Tu ne regrettes jamais rien."

"Certes."

"Tu n'as donc jamais de remords ?"

"J'ai des remords mais pas pour des choses que j'ai moi-même accompli." Le brun fronça les sourcils.

"C'est à dire ?"

"Oublie ça." Murmura-t-il. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était d'être tombé amoureux de Raven.

* * *

Chapitre 30 :D désolée je sais que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus petit, mais à la base je les ai découper pour associer chaque chapitre à une image ^^"


	31. Chapter 31

[ chapitre 31 ]

Allen souffla, il s'ennuyait. Il s'allongea sur le lit. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller puis inspira, les yeux fermés. Il sourit en humant l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait. Il serra l'oreiller contre lui, enfouissant son visage dedans. Kanda sourit et s'allongea à côté de lui. Le plus jeune rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longs instants. Aussi lentement que possible, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, il avança sa main vers le criminel. Il posa sa main sur sa tête, la glissant dans ses cheveux blancs. Ledit criminel ferma les yeux, appréciant ce tendre contact. Il s'approcha doucement de lui. Il le serra contre lui, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il remarqua que son "invité" s'était endormi. Il posa sa tête sur celle du Joker. Il embrassa ses cheveux avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir lui aussi. Il n'avait malheureusement pas remarqué qu'un gaz invisible avait empli la pièce une nouvelle fois. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était endormi. Wisely entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne son sujet d'expérience. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Il appela un de ses sous-fifres resté à l'extérieur pour qu'il porte Raven. Il pourrait toujours se servir de lui. Il les emmena dans l'immense tour lui servant de repère. Il les installa dans la même chambre. Lorsque Kanda ouvrit les yeux, il tomba directement sur le doux visage endormi d'Allen. Il sourit et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, caressant tendrement sa peau pâle. Il se redressa puis regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une salle vide avec juste une fenêtre et un lit deux places. Cela lui rappelait la pièce où était enfermé le plus jeune quelques jours auparavant. Il se leva, allant d'abord voir à la fenêtre. Ils étaient sans doute à une cinquantaine d'étage du sol. Il tenta ensuite d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée. Il soupira. Il se retourna et remarqua que le Joker ouvrait lentement les yeux. Il s'approcha de lui alors que l'autre regardait autour de lui.

"Où est-ce qu'on est ?" Demanda-t-il, encore un peu endormi.

"Je crois que l'Épouvantail nous a ramené chez lui." Le cadet baissa les yeux. Cet homme ne le laisserait donc jamais ? Il se leva pour aller s'asseoir devant la fenêtre. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Le brun le regarda, que lui avait fait cet homme pour le faire réagir ainsi ? Il s'assit à côté de lui, passant son bras autour de sa taille. Le criminel posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la journée. Lorsque le ciel fut noir, le japonais se leva, murmurant à l'oreille de l'anglais qu'il allait se coucher. Ledit anglais resta un instant devant la fenêtre avant de se lever. Il avança vers le lit d'un pas lent. Le blandin souleva la couverture et se glissa dessous. Il tourna son regard vers Kanda qui le regardait fixement. Celui-ci lui tendit les bras, lui intimant par ce simple geste de venir s'y blottir. Le Joker resta silencieux. Il s'allongea dos à lui à l'autre extrémité du lit. Raven passa l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille avant de le ramener contre lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs resta figé un instant puis se laissa aller, posant son dos contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger et en silence. Une heure après, alors qu'il croyait le brun endormi, le criminel posa sa main sur son bras resté autour de taille. Le japonais se demanda ce qu'il faisait mais resta immobile. Le plus jeune se retourna, lui faisant face. Il se blottit dans ses bras après avoir replacé la main du justicier sur sa taille Ledit justicier serra doucement Allen contre lui. Une fois sûr que celui-ci dormait, il embrassa son front. Peu après il s'endormit à son tour. Environ deux heures plus tard, l'anglais se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa, essuyant la sueur sur son visage. Toujours un cauchemar. L'aîné qui venait de se réveiller se redressa lui aussi.

"Ça va ?"

"Oui c'est rien." Répondit-il en frottant ses yeux légèrement cernés. Les deux se recouchèrent. Raven se rendormit aussitôt. Le blandin le regarda, en profitant pour détailler son visage. Il hésita à poser sa main sur sa joue mais ce retint, c'était une mauvaise idée. Il se contenta de regarder le visage endormi de l'homme qui peuplait ses pensées. Il enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine, se pelotonnant contre lui. Inconsciemment le brun le serra dans ses bras. Le Joker finit par se rendormir. Le lendemain, le jeune homme aux blancs fut le premier à se réveiller. Il rougit en remarquant qu'il était dans les bras de Raven. Il recula un peu, essayant de se soustraire à sa prise. Il s'assit sur le lit, dos à Kanda. Il soupira, combien de temps allait-il être enfermé si le brun ne pouvait venir le sauver ? Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Wisely le regarda avec un sourire indéfinissable. Allen recula lentement même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'échapper. L'Épouvantail attrapa son bras pour le tirer contre son torse. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il embrassa sa joue et l'emmena avec lui. Kanda se réveilla une heure après. Il se leva brusquement en remarquant que celui qu'il aimait avait disparu. Après une heure à s'inquiéter, la porte se rouvrit. Un homme aux cheveux bruns lança l'anglais sur le sol puis repartit. Le justicier se précipita vers ledit anglais, le prenant dans ses bras. Il remarqua alors qu'il était inconscient. Il le posa sur le lit, attendant qu'il se réveille. Après quelques minutes, le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux en criant. Le japonais le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Pour la première fois, le Joker lui rendit son étreinte. Il alla ensuite nicher sa tête dans son cou alors que le brun caressait ses cheveux. Celui-ci sentit soudain sa chemise devenir humide, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs pleurait. Il s'allongea sur le lit, tout en le gardant contre lui. Il le berça doucement, tentant de le réconforter. Il remonta la couverture sur eux. Après de longues minutes, le blandin releva la tête. Raven prit son visage entre ses mains puis l'embrassa tendrement. Le criminel fut si surpris qu'il devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Il répondit finalement au baiser, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Kanda sourit en constatant qu'il lui rendait son baiser. Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il ne pensait pas que l'aîné l'embrasserait un jour. Il se colla un peu plus audit aîné. Ce dernier l'allongea pour se placer au dessus de lui. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'anglais qui lui glissait ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs, défaisant le lien qui les retenait. Le plus jeune recula un peu pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et les lèvres légèrement gonflées à cause du baiser. Le brun sourit avant de s'allonger à côté de lui. L'anglais se blottit dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

"Ne me laisse pas partir..." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

Chapitre 31 avant dernier chapitre on se rapproche de la fin T.T


	32. Chapter 32

Je voulais posté ce chapitre qui est le dernier un peu plus tard pour le suspense mais comme le film Batman the dark knight passe ce soir sur TF1, je poste donc aujourd'hui ^^ bonne lecture !

[ chapitre 32 ]

Alors qu'Allen et Kanda dormaient, chacun dans les bras de l'autre, l'Épouvantail entra dans la chambre. Il détacha le blandin des bras de l'autre. Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à une salle d'expérience. Il venait de mettre au point une nouvelle toxine mais il lui manquait un élément. Il comptait donc se servir du justicier pour récupérer cet élément. Après avoir attaché le criminel à la table d'expérience, il ressortit de la pièce. Il alla ensuite dans la chambre où se trouvait le japonais. Celui-ci, qui s'était réveillé, le fixa d'un regard noir. Wisely lui fit un sourire sadique.

"J'imagine que vous vous demandez où est votre ami." Raven le regarda froidement. "Si vous voulez le revoir vous allez devoir faire quelque chose pour moi." Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lui lança un autre regard noir mais accepta, il n'avait pas le choix. Le docteur lui indiqua l'élément qui lui manquait. Le brun sortit donc de la pièce. Il sortit du bâtiment en courant. Il priait pour que rien n'arrive au plus jeune pendant son absence. Il se dirigea vers le nord ouest de la ville où se trouvait le laboratoire du docteur Krory. Et, tout comme Lenalee Lee, il avait souffert à cause de Leverrier qui était docteur lui aussi à l'époque. Arystar Krory était un savant respecté car il était le plus doué en cryonie, ou cryogénisation lorsque sa femme, Eliade, tomba gravement malade. Incapable de trouver un remède, il la cryogénisa en utilisant illégalement l'équipement de son patron, Leverrier. Cependant lorsque celui-ci l'apprit, il tenta de débrancher la machine qui la retenait en vie. Krory réussit finalement à l'en empêcher mais il dû s'enfuir avec sa femme. Il parvint tout de même à emmener la machine avec lui, s'empressant de la rebrancher lorsqu'il trouva un endroit où il serait seul. Raven arriva enfin devant le laboratoire de celui qu'il cherchait. Il toqua à la porte puis entra après avoir eu une réponse. Un homme aux cheveux noirs avec un mèche blanche l'accueillit avec un sourire fatigué. Il lui demanda ensuite ce qui l'amenait ici. Le justicier lui répondit que Wisely avait trouvé comment soigner sa femme. A vrai dire il en doutait, mais il voulait sauver Allen à tout prix. Krory accepta donc de le suivre avec empressement, tout comme le japonais, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était d'être aux côtés de la personne qu'il aimait. Les deux partirent vers la tour où se trouvait l'Épouvantail en courant. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs le conduisit jusqu'au bureau dudit Épouvantail. Il se dépêcha de lui demander où se trouvait son cadet. Le docteur lui indiqua une porte en lui offrant un sourire vainqueur. Il entra donc dans la salle et fut surpris de constater que le blandin était agenouillé au sol. Ses mains cachaient son visage et il tremblait. Raven s'agenouilla devant lui. Il retira ses mains pour observer son visage. Ses yeux étaient humides. Lorsqu'il le vit, il lui sauta dans les bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible. Le japonais le prit dans ses bras lui aussi. Il soupira en entendant la porte être fermée à clé. Il le porta jusqu'au lit. Il s'assit sur le lit, le dos contre le mur, tout en le plaçant sur ses genoux. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, le berçant doucement. Il resta de longues heures ainsi. Petit à petit il sentit l'anglais se détendre. Il embrassa tendrement sa tempe. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution s'il voulait partir avec l'homme dont il était amoureux. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Il baissa les yeux vers le visage du plus jeune, remarquant ainsi qu'il s'était endormi. Il entendit une clé être insérée dans la serrure. Il l'allongea sur le lit puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un des sous-fifres de Wisely. Kanda n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour mettre son plan en oeuvre. Il l'assomma facilement, récupérant le pistolet qu'il portait. Il retourna vers le lit avant de placer le Joker sur ses épaules. Il sortit de la pièce son arme à la main. Dans les couloirs il tomba sur l'Épouvantail. Sans une once de pitié il le visa directement au coeur et tira. Il sentit le criminel se crisper au bruit du coup de feu. Il sortit ensuite du bâtiment, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait maintenant tranquille. Il rentra chez lui au manoir. Il alla dans sa chambre. Il le plaça sur le lit, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, allant doucement la glisser dans ses cheveux. Il le serra dans ses bras comme s'il voulait le protéger du monde qui l'entourait. Il le sentit soudain bouger, il se réveillait. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Allen ouvrit les yeux. Il le regarda, souriant lui aussi. Raven remonta son menton avec ses doigts avant de l'embrasser. L'autre répondit avec amour. Le brun glissa lentement ses mains sous la chemise du plus jeune. Il titilla ses tétons, continuant à l'embrasser. Le Joker commença à gémir sensuellement ne faisant qu'exciter davantage son futur amant. Celui-ci ouvrit sa chemise en arrachant les boutons. Le blandin s'empressa de lui retirer son t-shirt. Il effleura la peau mate de son torse avec ses doigts, gémissant au contact des lèvres de son aîné sur la peau de son cou. Ses gémissements s'accentuèrent lorsque la langue du justicier vint chatouiller ses tétons. Il ne remarqua même pas quand ledit justicier retira ce qui lui restait de vêtement. Il se cambra en sentant une main se poser sur son membre. Ladite main entama un mouvement de va et vient lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres légèrement rougies. Il entra un doigt en lui, continuant ses mouvements sur sa verge. Le criminel devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, c'était sa première fois et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais il était extrêmement gêné. Il gémit d'inconfort quand le japonais ajouta un doigt. Ce dernier fit des mouvements de ciseaux. Il ajouta rapidement un troisième doigt. Le plus jeune gigota, mal à l'aise. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre lui. Kanda retira ses doigts. Il le regarda dans les yeux. L'anglais hocha la tête, le faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller. Le brun retira le reste de ses vêtements. Il entra en lui le plus lentement possible. Allen gémit de plaisir et de douleur. Sans s'en rendre compte il planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant. Celui-ci l'embrassa, attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Après quelques minutes, il sentit les hanches de son cadet bouger signe qu'il était prêt. Il commença alors ses coups de rein faisant hurler de plaisir le dominé. Ledit dominé ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir "Raven" sans s'arrêter. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi. Le Joker criait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Sentant la délivrance arriver, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs pompa sur le sexe du criminel. Celui-ci cria le nom de Kanda pour la première fois. Il jouit entre leur deux corps alors que le japonais jouit en lui. Le japonais en question se retira doucement. Il s'allongea à ses côtés puis le prit dans ses bras, se rendant compte qu'il dormait déjà. Il sourit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla il constata que la place à ses côtés était vide bien qu'encore chaude. Il se leva avant de mettre un simple pantalon. Il constata que le Joker regardait par la fenêtre, vêtu d'une de ses chemises blanches trop grandes pour lui. Il arriva derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

"Il y a une tombe dehors." Murmura-t-il, tournant la tête vers lui.

"C'est celle d'Alma."

"Oh..." Il baissa la tête. Raven la lui remonta pour l'embrasser. "J-je... regrette..." Il releva la tête vers lui puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Le criminel ne regrettait jamais rien d'habitude. Il embrassa tendrement son cou, le faisant doucement rire. Le blandin tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux. "Dis... est-ce qu'on sort ensemble...?" L'autre hocha la tête. "Et je pourrais vivre ici ?"

"Bien sûr." Allen se retourna vivement vers lui pour se jeter sur ses lèvres. Ils allaient vivre heureux et en paix, ensemble.

* * *

Chapitre 32, ça y est c'est terminé c'est un peu triste quand même ^^


End file.
